Le gris de ses yeux
by miss02
Summary: Asteria Greengrass pensait vivre une année paisible mais c'était sans compter sur l'intrusion de Drago Malefoy, chamboulant ainsi sa vie, apportant avec lui des secrets plus importants que de simples bagarres entre élèves.
1. Chapter 1: Retour à Poudlard

Je publie cette fic en plus d'une autre mais celle-ci devrait avoir un rythme de publication assez rapide étant donné qu'elle est déjà finie!

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que ma fic vous plaise. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais les autres devraient être un peu plus longs.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Je regardais le paysage défiler à travers la vitre du compartiment. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard allait commencer : j'allais entrer en 5ème année, l'année des Buses, des examens que tous les élèves de 5ème années doivent passer. Mais le pire, c'est que tout les élèves redoutent la fin d'année à cause de ces épreuves ! Personnellement, étant plutôt bonne élève, elles ne m'effraient pas plus que ça. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, n'allez pas croire ça !  
Je m'appelle Asteria Greengrass… Oui, la soeur de Daphné Greengrass, on me compare souvent à elle. C'est vrai, on se ressemble, nous avons toutes les deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux chocolat. Oui, je sais, c'est banal, mais nous avons aussi l'air arrogant des Greengrass, cette fierté que tous les Sang-Pur possèdent. Et, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt belle et je possède un certain charme. Bon, je ne dirais pas que je suis un modèle de beauté, mais je me défends.  
Ma meilleure amie, Alexandra Doyls, était plongée dans un livre sur les créatures magiques, alors que deux de mes amis discutaient à voix basse. Victor Barez et Max Shiels étaient à Serpentards, dans la même année que moi et dans la même maison. Ils ne parlaient pas très forts, mais je compris que leur conversation portait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, à la fin de l'année dernière, les choses n'étaient pas allés en s'arrangeant (enfin, ça dépend pour qui).  
Pour les personnes ayant le sang pur, la vie était tout ce qu'il y a de merveilleux, on va dire. Mais pour les Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était une autre histoire. Bon, je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ces idées, je déteste les sorciers d'ascendance Moldue, mais de là à les exterminer… Je ne suis pas poussée à cette extrêmité.

Le voyage se déroula paisiblement. Quand le train s'arrêta à la gare, je descendais avec Alex, suivie des garçons. Nous montâmes dans les diligences et je me retrouvais avec un groupe de 7ème année de Serpentard, dont Drago Malfoy, qui me dévisagea quelques instants avant de détourner le regard. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott me sourièrent vaguement, quant aux deux personnes restantes, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ils étaient plongés dans un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Le banquet n'allait pas tarder et ils étaient déjà en train de manger…Je croisais le regard d'Alex, et nous levâmes les yeux au ciel. Victor et Max étaient montés dans une autre diligence, celle-ci étant remplie.  
-Alors Asteria, comment se sont passées tes vacances?, me demanda Blaise.  
-Plutôt bien, merci. Et toi?  
-Très bien…  
-Daphné est là ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, s'inquiéta Théodore.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas! rigolais-je.

J'avais parfaitement deviné que Théodore était attiré par ma sœur, et que c'était réciproque.  
Plus personne ne parla le temps que la diligence arrive à Poudlard. Mais plusieurs fois, je sentis le regard de Drago sur moi... Il avait l'air d'avoir changé durant les vacances. Peut-être un peu plus mature ? Mais il avait toujours ce même air arrogant.  
Avec Alex, nous nous séparâmes des amis de ma sœur pour se diriger vers les nôtres. Une drôle d'impression m'avait gagnée... Cette année allait être riche en évènement.

* * *

Et voilà! Laissez moi vos impressions! Je sais que c'est court, mais je me répète, les prochains seront plus longs!^^


	2. Chapter 2:Qui a dit que j'étais étrange?

Voici le second chapitre, je pense que l'attente n'a pas été longue!^^ Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, la fic est finie donc pas besoin d'attendre que je trouve l'inspiration ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Et merci à mes 2 reviews qui me font déjà extrêmement plaisir. Mais comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site, je ne connais pas trop encore, alors je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien répondu aux reviews. Pour les utilisateurs non enregistrés, je crois qu'il faut créer un forum ou un truc comme ça, non? Enfin, je vais apprendre au fur et à mesure.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Je me réveillais tranquillement et ouvris doucement les yeux. Je vis les baldaquins verts de mon lit, et me levais difficilement : je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cours. Je pense que vous me comprendrez… Qui a envie d'aller en cours? Finie l'excitation de la première année, où l'on attendait que ça !  
La soirée d'hier avait été riche en événement. Rogue avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard, pourtant, j'étais persuadée que ça serait McGonagall. Autre rebondissement, Amycus Carrow, Mangemort en puissance - et accessoirement ami de ma famille – avait été nommé professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, enfin, de forces du mal, étant donné que la matière avait été rebaptisée. Et pour finir, Alecto Carrow, soeur du dernier, avait été nommée professeur d'Etudes des Moldus, et aussi directrice adjointe. A mon avis, McGonagall ne devait pas être très contente, et je la comprenais.  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains alors qu'Alex dormait toujours. Une de mes colocataires, Tracey Toots, en sortit. Je la saluais rapidement. Ce n'était pas mon amie, je dirais une connaissance tout au plus. Mon père aurait du mal à accepter que je sois amie avec elle. Pourquoi? Pour la simple et bonne raison que sa famille n'avait pas le sang aussi pur que la mienne… Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de la trouver gentille.  
Après avoir pris ma douche et être sortie de la salle de bain, je décidais de réveiller Alex, une vraie marmotte si vous voulez mon avis : Elle pourrait dormir des heures si personne n'était là pour la réveiller !

Je sortis de mon dortoir pour aller manger. Peut-être que vous trouverez bizarre que je n'attende pas mon amie, mais elle en a pour un petit bout de temps. Alex était le genre de fille qui passe une bonne partie de son temps à se maquiller, se coiffer, enfin des choses que les filles superficielles passent leur temps à faire (mais c'était bien le seul point commun qu'elle avait avec : les garçons étaient son passe-temps préféré, mais les études étaient tout de même importantes pour elle).  
Dans la Grande Salle, je m'asseyais en face de Victor et à côté de Max.

Victor avait son éternel sourire aux lèvres. On ne savait jamais s'il était de mauvais humeur : il gardait le sourire à chaque moment. Quand je l'avais rencontré la première fois - lors de nos 11 ans - je l'avais pris pour un fou. Il faisait souvent des choses étranges, mais je m'y étais habituée, comme la plupart des élèves (même si les nouveaux avaient souvent peur de lui).  
Max, lui, était du genre sérieux. Il passait beaucoup de temps à travailler. Je n'avais jamais compris comment ils étaient devenus amis, ils étaient totalement opposés. Max lisait beaucoup. Victor, la seule chose qu'il lisait - et encore - c'était les BD. Vous connaissez? Une invention Moldue, je crois. Ce sont des petites images avec des personnages qui parlent par l'intermédiaire de bulles. Complètement stupide, si vous voulez mon avis ! Mais en même temps, c'est une création Moldue, donc c'est normal.

L'année venait à peine de commencer qu'ils parlaient de Quidditch. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ce sport ! Voler sur des balais, n'importe quoi ! En plus, les joueurs volent après une balle : Quel est l'intérêt? A part passer pour un idiot, je ne vois pas. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes…  
Vingt minutes après, Alex se présenta enfin. Accompagnée de Ciara, une fille d'une année supérieure à la nôtre et qui a l'extraordinaire pouvoir de calmer Victor : ses idioties s'arrêtaient tout de suite.  
Elles vinrent s'asseoir avec nous, pendant que Slughorn nous distribuaient nos emplois du temps.

La journée commençait vraiment bien ! Je plaisante, nous commencions avec Histoire de la Magie. Pendant une heure et demie. Bien sûr, nous pourrions dormir tranquillement, mais ça allait m'endormir pour la journée... Nous aurions pu avoir un cours distrayant si celui-ci aurait été en commun avec les Gryffondors : quelques blagues par ci par là, mais non, il a fallut que ce soit avec les Poufsouffles… Mais on se contente de ce que l'on a.  
Nous nous dirigâmes donc vers la salle de Binns : je soupirais avant même de quitter la Grande Salle.

La journée fut horrible. Sauf peut-être le cours de potions - en commun avec les Gryffondors – où Victoria Frobisher se retrouva avec le nez plus grosse qu'une main après que je lui ai accidentellement - si, si je vous assure – envoyée de la potion d'enflure sur le visage. Je tiens à dire que c'était l'idée de Victor. Est ce de ma faute si je ne peux pas voir cette fille ? Elle fait partie du groupe de Romilda Vane : plus idiote tu meurs ! Il y avait aussi Demelza Robins, mais elle était tout de même moins idiote que les deux autres. Elle devait dépasser les 60 de Q.I  
Au dîner dans la Grande Salle, je me retrouvais aux côtés des amis de ma soeur, et plus particulièrement de Drago Malefoy. Nous ne nous parlions pas, et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. J'étais en pleine discussion avec Victor. Deux esprits aussi dérangés que nous ne pouvaient que s'entendre... C'était sans doute pour ça que j'étais plus proche de Victor que de Max.

-Je dois dire que cette potion est très efficace ! Une expérience à refaire, sourit Victor.  
-C'était un accident! me défendis-je.  
-Mais bien sûr, intervint Blaise.  
-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle.  
-Si! J'ai vu Frobisher avec un nez aussi énorme que ma main. Pas vrai, Drago?  
-Oui, on était dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, confirma ce dernier en me regardant dans les yeux.

Sa façon de me regarder me troubla légèrement, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

-Et qui vous a dit que c'était moi?  
-Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'une des filles de Gryffondor a un problème, c'est de ta faute, répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois.  
-Même pas vrai! Des fois, c'est Victor.  
-Quoi? Arrête de m'accuser, sale Serpentarde!  
-Hein? Je te signale que tu en es un, Serpentard.  
-A force de l'entendre, c'est devenu une insulte.  
-Nous... nous qui sommes de si généreuses personnes, intentionnés, aimables et tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde nous déteste, fis-je en faisant mine de pleurer.

A la fin du dîner, nous regagnâmes la salle commune, l'antre des serpents. Chaque groupe dans son coin. Max était en train de faire ses devoirs, et je décidais de m'y mettre un peu aussi. Malheureusement, ce fut plus dur pour moi : Victor était décidé à m'y empêcher. Il commença par me voler mon parchemin, puis à me renverser mon encrier, et maintenant, il s'allongeait presque sur moi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour l'arrêter, aussi je le menaçais d'appeler Ciara. Aussitôt, il arrêta. Il s'éloigna même de moi, alors que je lui lançais un sourire vainqueur.  
Je me remis à travailler. Plus tard, je fûs seule. Les autres étaient partis se coucher et je voulais finir d'écrire mon paragraphe.  
Mais quelque chose me dérangea : je sentis un regard sur moi, et quand je levais les yeux, je vis Drago me regarder de sa place. Il était assis un peu plus loin sur un fauteuil et ne cessais de me fixer.

-Quoi?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder?  
-De cette manière, non!  
-Quelle manière?

Il se leva, et vint s'installer près de moi.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
-Non!  
-Maintenant, je sais par qui ma soeur est influencée !  
-Quoi? Je te signale que Daphné n'est pas si souvent avec moi !  
-Encore heureux!  
-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai une mauvaise influence ?  
-Je n'oserais jamais : insulter le prince des Serpentards, quelle horruer, dis-je une main sur le coeur.  
-Tu es vraiment étrange, tu le sais?

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir sans rien dire d'autre. Je ne suis pas étrange. N'est ce pas? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. C'est lui qui est bizarre, d'abord ! Je rangeais mes affaires. Je n'avais même pas fini ce que je voulais faire. Et puis de toute façon, c'était seulement le premier jour, j'avais largement le temps.  
Je rentrais dans mon dortoir et me couchais rapidement. Je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite : je pensais à Drago. Enfin, plutôt à ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'étais normale

Je me suis rendue compte que les chapitres de cette fic n'était pas vraiment longs mais j'ai du mal à écrire beaucoup de mots pour un chapitre, j'espère que ce sera compensé par la publication rapide. Et une petite review pour me faire plaisir? Je sais, il ne faut pas réclamer!^^


	3. Chapter 3: Saleté de fouine!

Voici donc le troisième chapitre! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir! J'ai crée un forum pour répondre aux reviews des utilisateurs non enregistrés. Vous pouvez aussi me poser des questions sur cette fic, si ça vous intéresse.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!^^

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Enfin le week-end ! C'était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver. Après une semaine de dur labeur - si, si, c'est vrai - enfin deux jours entiers de repos !  
C'est donc de bonne humeur que je passais les portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Alex.  
Nous nous dirigâmes vers les garçons en pleine discussion, ou plutôt en pleine dispute. Et vous savez sur quoi? Sur des équipes de Quidditch, bien-sûr ! Pfff, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je me répète, c'est un sport complètement stupide, à croire que ce sont des Moldus qui l'ont inventé !  
Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas particulièrement les Moldus. Ils nous sont inférieurs, c'est la stricte vérité après tout !  
Je saluais Victor avec une tape derrière la tête. Depuis deux jours environ, nous nous saluons comme ça. N'allez pas me demandez pourquoi. Nous étions étranges, mais nous nous assumions. Victor me la rendit aussitôt. Autant dire que les deuxièmes ou peut-être troisième année – enfin, on n'en a rien à faire – nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous. Ce qui était le cas de Victor, pas le mien. Je commençais à manger, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira mon regard : Drago Malefoy venait de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, encadré de ses deux gorilles.  
Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis notre petite discussion sur mon étrangeté. Je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé, et puis d'abord je m'en fichais. Pourquoi est ce que vous me parlez de lui? Comment ça, c'est moi? C'est pas possible comme vous êtes de mauvais foi ! Aucun doute, vous êtes bien des Moldus. Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi? N'importe quoi!

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui?, demandais-je.  
-Quelle question! On va à la bibliothèque pour travailler! dit Max comme une évidence.

Moi et Victor nous regardâmes complètement affolés. Il plaisantait?

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Alex.  
-Sommes nous dans un monde parallèle?, me demanda Victor.  
-C'est tout à fait plausible, dis-je.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?, nous dit Max. C'est l'année des BUSEs!  
-Ah bon?, s'étonna Victor. Mais, je croyais que... que c'était l'année prochaine.

Victor était un très bon acteur. Max avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je plaisante! Relax ,Max! finit-il par dire.  
-C'est nul comme jeu de mots, lui dis-je.  
-Ne sois pas jalouse de moi, petite!  
-Je... ne... suis... pas... petite!  
-Non, tu es juste en dessous de la moyenne pour la taille, plaisanta t-il.  
-Oh! Salut Ciara! dis-je en faisant un signe de la main.  
-Quoi? Elle est où? demanda Victor, jetant des regards autour de lui.  
-Tu es vraiment trop crédule, mon petit Vic, fis-je en le décoiffant.  
-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça…Et arrête de me décoiffer !  
-Pour que je te décoiffe, il faudrait déjà que tu sois coiffé. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une personne appelé coiffeur?  
-Non! C'est quoi?  
-C'est quelqu'un qui te coupe les cheveux.  
-Pas besoin, moi je fais ça avec des ciseaux.  
-Ce qui explique ta coupe.

Nous finîmes par éclater de rire. J'adorais taquiner Victor sur sa coupe de cheveux. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, mais ça lui allait très bien. C'était juste qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de tenter de se coiffer, ce qui faisait que ses cheveux étaient quelque peu… en désordre. Mais ça lui donnait un certain charme.  
Après le petit-déjeuner, Alex et Max partirent réellement vers la bibliothèque. Ils étaient vraiment sérieux ! Moi, je dis qu'il faut être complètement malade pour aller étudier alors que les cours viennent juste de reprendre. En plus, pour les BUSES, on a largement le temps ! Avec Victor, nous regagnâmes la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Je m'installais sur un fauteuil tandis que Victor prenait le sofa où il fut vite rejoint par sa dulcinée. Si ces deux là ne finissaient pas ensemble avant la fin de l'année, je me ferais bonne sœur ! (C'est un truc chez les Moldus. Y a qu'eux pour inventer ça.)  
Il m'ignora complètement, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Je me retrouvais donc seule en train de me regarder les ongles.

-C'est passionnant? me demanda une voix grave.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner. Je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait.

-Très, Drago.  
-Tu me reconnais sans me regarder? Tu dois me porter plus d'attention que je ne le croyais.  
-Premièrement, je ne te porte aucune attention et deuxièmement, tu as une voix de fouine, c'est facile à reconnaître.

Cette fois je me retournais et je vis un sourire naître sur son visage.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'insulter.  
-Ou quoi? Et puis, si je me souviens bien, c'est très mignon ces petits animaux. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque…  
-Evites de me rappeler ça, siffla t-il.

Mais à l'évocation de ce souvenir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement. Lors de sa quatrième année, le professeur Maugrey, qui se révéla ne pas être lui - mais c'est une autre histoire –, l'avait changé en fouine devant de nombreux élèves.

-Et si je ne le fais pas?  
-Tu pourrais le regretter.  
-C'est une menace?  
-Non, juste un conseil.  
-J'adore ton humour, vous êtes tous comme ça dans ta famille?  
-Tu n'auras qu'à venir voir…

Il partit de la salle commune sans rien dire d'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par « que je vienne voir »? Je ne vais jamais chez lui, et son père me fait bien trop flipper pour que je tente quoi que ce soit ! Non, mais vous le verriez, vous seriez d'accord avec moi. Il est... enfin c'est Lucius Malefoy, quoi. Désolée, mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce sujet.  
Je reportais mon attention sur le futur couple en train de rire. Je me sentis de trop, c'est pourquoi je décidais d'aller faire un tour.  
N'allez pas croire que je partais à la recherche de la blonde décolorée, alias Drago Malefoy. J'avais juste envie de me promener.  
En arrivant dans le hall, je manquais de rentrer dans Ginny Weasley.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention? Me cracha t-elle au visage.  
-Je pourrais dire pareil pour toi, rétorquais-je.

Non, mais elle se prend pour qui, c'est pas parce qu'elle a un an de plus que moi que je vais me laisser faire !

-Ecoutes moi bien sale petite Serpentarde! Tu crois que parce que ton maître est au pouvoir je vais m'abaisser devant toi et te baiser les pieds ?  
-Et toi, stupide Gryffondor, est-ce que j'ai la marque sur mon bras? Non! Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à me baiser les pieds, à ton gré.

Je la vis devenir de plus en plus rouge. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je la vis porter sa main à sa baguette. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça? Ginny Weasley était réputée pour être redoutable en ce qui concerne le sortilège de Chauve Furie...  
Elle dégaina sa baguette mais alors que j'allais en faire de même, une voix traînante se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Elle stoppa son geste aussitôt. En quelques enjambés, il fut près de moi et sans que je m'y attende, un bras vint se placer autour de ma taille.  
Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ce geste me fit frissonner. Weasley regarda son bras autour de ma taille et parut étonnée. Presque autant que moi.

-Weasley, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on te tolère ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes chers amis les Sang-de-Bourbe… Et au fait, comment va Potter? Avec de la chance, il est déjà mort ?

Je vis ses yeux briller. S'il continuait, elle allait sûrement se mettre à pleurer. Il allait renchérir sur Granger mais je le stoppais. Il me regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je l'empêchais de s'amuser un peu.  
Il ne prêta pas attention à ce que je venais de lui dire, mais quand il voulut reparler, Weasley était déjà partie.  
Il me regarda assez en colère. Sûrement parce que je l'avais interrompu. Rappelez moi de ne plus faire ça la prochaine fois ! Il enleva sa main et se mit face à moi. Instinctivement, je reculais jusqu'à me retrouver contre le mur.  
Il était maintenant tout près de moi, et je le vis sourire.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi? me souffla t-il à l'oreille.  
-Non, p... pourquoi? bredouillais-je.

Cette fois, je l'entendis vraiment rire.

-Tu crois que je vais te faire quelque chose?  
-Non… Je ne pense pas.  
-Alors pourquoi t'es tu reculée jusqu'à te retrouver coincée ?, me demanda t-il cette fois les yeux dans les yeux.  
-Tu pourrais arrêter toutes ces questions?  
-Et qu'est ce que j'ai en échange?  
-Ma reconnaissance!  
-Ça ne suffit pas.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? Que je me mette à genoux? Il pouvait toujours rêver. Mais je vis qu'il se mit à regarder mes lèvres. Non! Il ne pensait quand même pas à ça. Il se rapprocha de moi, mais sans qu'il s'y attende, je réussis à me délivrer de son emprise. Je lui lançais un sourire narquois et le laissais seul dans le hall.  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Et pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas réagis plus tôt? Et en y pensant, pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas laissée faire? Après tout, embrasser Drago Malefoy, ce ne doit pas être si déplaisant que ça...

Non mais, qu'est ce que je raconte? Je délire complètement. Moi et Drago, ensemble ! Et pourquoi pas mariés tant qu'on y est?

* * *

Alors? Puis-je avoir un commentaire de votre part?^^


	4. Chapter 4: Une fouine persistante

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait réellement plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Halloween arrivait déjà! Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite cette année, ce qui était à la fois bien, mais cela voulait aussi dire que les BUSES allaient arriver plus vite aussi…  
Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse, n'est ce pas? Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois où Drago a voulu m'embrasser… Et bien, rien ! Désolée si je vous déçois, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois me lancer quelques regards, mais il n'était pas venu me parler. J'avais sûrement dû le vexer. Mais bon, s'il ne pense qu'à sa petite personne…  
Le festin avait lieu ce soir, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus. C'était Victor! Il fallait que je trouve un plan pour le mettre avec Ciara.

-Ciara! l'appelais-je alors qu'elle faisait son entrée dans la salle commune. Je peux te parler? rajoutais-je.  
-Bien sûr!  
-En privé… Tu viens?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre dortoir. Je vérifiais qu'aucune fille n'était présente et j'entamais la discussion.

-Est ce que tu apprécies Victor? l'interrogeais-je.  
-Bien sûr! C'est un super ami!  
-Je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens là…  
-Oh! Euh… Je... je ne sais pas.  
-Tu dois bien savoir. Es tu attirée par lui? Je ne lui dirais pas. Ça reste entre fille, dis-je avec un sourire pour l'encourager.  
-Et bien... je... c'est vrai. Il est vraiment super, il est beau, marrant, intelligent…  
-Je suis pas d'accord sur le dernier point, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment adorable.  
-Oui! Mais je n'arriverais jamais à me lancer, s'il me rejette, je ne saurais plus quoi faire…  
-Tu devrais tenter, si tu veux mon avis.  
-Oui…Oui, je verrais. Et toi, avec Malefoy?  
-Quoi? De quoi tu parles?  
-Oh, je t'en prie ! Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il te tournait autour.  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je... j'y vais.

Je sortis du dortoir et elle m'emboîta le pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait? Il ne me tournait pas autour. C'était juste pour me... me déstabiliser, voilà tout!  
Arrivées dans la salle commune, j'allais vers Victor et lui soufflais à l'oreille de se lancer. Il me regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui disais ça. Avec un signe de tête vers la femme de sa vie, il eut l'air de comprendre et me fusilla du regard. Avec toute la gaminerie dont j'étais possible, je lui tirais la langue avant de sortir.  
Malheureusement, je rentrais dans le beau blond. Il me sourit avant de signaler à ses deux gorilles de partir. Pourquoi? Aucune idée!

-Asteria! Quel plaisir de te voir…  
-On se voit tout les jours, fis-je remarquer en essayant de partir.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me fit me retourner.

-Quoi? m'énervais-je.  
-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?  
-Rien! C'est juste que j'ai autre chose à faire.  
-Ah oui! Et quoi?  
-Et bien, je... je dois aller chercher Alex et Max, inventais-je.  
-Ils sont occupés à s'embrasser dans le parc.  
-Quoi? Tu racontes n'importe quoi!  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier par toi même…  
-C'est ce que je vais faire.  
-Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.  
-On en a fini!  
-Non! Tu te souviens de ta petite dispute avec Weasley?  
-Euh, vaguement. Pourquoi?  
-Tu me dois quelque chose, si je me souviens bien.  
-Non! Je... rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Qu'est ce que tu veux? La vieillesse, ça nous fait perdre la mémoire. Tu peux comprendre?  
-Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en tirer, cette fois.  
-De quoi...

Je me retrouvais contre le mur avec Drago Malefoy à quelques centimètres, non quelques millimètres de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage et une soudaine envie de goûter à ses lèvres me vint. Mais je ne devais pas! Non! Non! Et encore non!

-Drago! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma sœur? cria une voix.  
-Mais rien, ma chère Daphné! Nous discutions, assura Drago en se détachant tout aussitôt de moi.

Daphné nous regarda tous les deux d'un air suspicieux. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, et m'en allais le plus vite possible de lui.  
Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver, non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Pour qui il se prenait? S'il croyait que j'allais le laisser faire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !  
En tous cas, j'avais une dette envers Daphné. Qui sait ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'était pas arrivée?  
Il fallait que je pense à autre chose… comme Alex et Max, qui étaient soit-disant dans le parc. S'ils étaient ensemble, pourquoi ne me l'auraient-ils pas dit? Et Victor ne semblait pas au courant non plus. A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant?  
J'allais donc dans le parc, et le parcourais du regard. La température était plutôt fraîche, ce qui faisait que la plupart des élèves restaient au château. Je remarquais un couple un peu plus loin sous un arbre. Mais si ce n'était pas eux – et même si c'était eux – je n'allais pas les déranger,  
j'avais tout de même un peu de respect. Il faudrait juste que j'arrive à voir si c'était mes meilleurs amis.  
Oh, et après tout! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne me l'auraient pas dit? Et je n'avais aucun intérêt à croire ce que me disait Drago. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi me mentirait-il?  
De toute façon, je finirais par le découvrir. Je rentrais donc dans la salle commune avec la ferme intention d'interroger Victor. Quoique à l'heure qu'il est, il devait déjà être avec Ciara. Alors il n'y avait que moi qui était seule. Non! Ce n'était pas prouvé que Alex et Max étaient ensemble.  
Je prononçais le mot de passe et m'engouffrais dans la salle commune. Je venais à peine de partir et je revenais déjà. Ce stupide serpent allait croire que je voulais le voir. Il avait un ego démesuré, si vous voulez mon avis !  
Je regardais dans la direction de Victor et le vit seul. Il était un idiot ou quoi? Il devrait être avec Ciara. Je me dirigeais vers lui et m'assit à ses côtés. Quand il me vit, il se mit à sourire.

-Victor! Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de faire semblant d'être heureux.  
-Mais je le suis.  
-Quand je suis arrivée, tu ne souriais pas. Je sais que ça va choquer la plupart des gens de ne pas te voir heureux, mais on s'en fiche. Alors dis moi ce qu'il y a.  
-J'en ai marre. J'ai voulu t'écouter et je voulais l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard...  
-Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, devinais-je.  
-J'aurais jamais le courage.  
-Je suis sûre que si. Tu va re-tenter ta chance. Où est-elle?  
-Avec ses amies, dit-il avec un signe de tête.  
-Qu'est ce que tu attends?  
-Non! Je le ferais plus tard, m'affirma t-il.  
-Avant la fin de l'année, d'accord?  
-Très drôle! Dit-il.  
-Changement de discussion. Est ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose?  
-Non! Pourquoi? S'étonna t-il.  
-Tu ne sais pas si Max serait intéressé par une fille, par hasard ?  
-Ah, si! Il m'a dit qu'une fille lui plaisait, mais rien de plus.

Oh! Et si c'était Alex? Je lui racontais ma petite entrevue avec Drago, en lui disant que je lui avais seulement demandé, bien sûr. Lui aussi avait dû mal à y croire, mais qui nous disait que c'était eux ?

Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller dîner. Les deux soi-disant tourtereaux n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient..  
En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient déjà là. Victor et moi nous nous regardions. C'est qu'on se comprenait bien, des fois ! Nous nous assîmes à leurs côtés sans dire un mot. Autant dire que ça les étonnait. Qu'un de nous deux ne disent rien, c'était étrange, mais là, ni lui ni moi ne parlions, ça devenait choquant pour eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Nous demanda Alex.  
-C'est plutôt à nous de poser la question, répondis-je froidement.  
-Je... je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, bafouilla Alex.  
-Ça fait combien de temps? Les interrogea Victor.  
-On ne comprends pas, intervint Max.  
-Je crois que si! Alors, combien de temps? M'énervais-je.  
-Comment es-tu au courant? Me questionna Alex.  
-C'est Drago qui me l'a dis, mais ça n'a aucune importance.  
-Deux semaines, finit par dire Max.  
-Quoi? Et vous n'avez rien dit? On est amis, non?

J'étais maintenant levée, assez en colère. Je n'aimais déjà pas qu'on me cache des choses, mais que ma meilleure amie ne me dise pas qu'elle sortait avec un autre de mes amis… J'avais du mal à le digérer.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Tu ne te confies quasiment jamais, s'énerva à son tour Alex. Et comme c'est bizarre ! Et depuis quand tu parles à Malefoy? Il se passe des choses bizarres avec lui. Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose toi aussi?

La plupart des élèves de la Grande Salle nous observait avec curiosité, ainsi que les professeurs.

-Si tu insinues que je sors avec lui, c'est n'importe quoi !, m'emportais-je Moi, je te l'aurais dit !

Je sortais immédiatement de la Grande Salle. J'étais consciente de m'être donnée en spectacle, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit et que je l'avais appris de la bouche d'un autre, qui de plus est Drago Malefoy !  
Il était hors de question que je m'excuse. C'était à elle de le faire, pas à moi. Je ne lui avais pas menti. C'est vrai que je ne me confiais pas beaucoup, mais je n'avais rien à lui dire. Oui, j'étais un peu attirée par l'autre idiot, mais ce n'était rien. Je ne sortirais pas avec lui alors à quoi bon lui en parler?  
En tout cas, j'étais une vraie tête de mule, et elle pouvait l'être tout autant. Autant dire que nous n'étions pas sortie de l'auberge…

* * *

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés!^^


	5. Chapter 5: L'amour rend idiot

Pas vraiment de blabla, alors je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

-Les filles! Je crois que vous devriez faire la paix, essaya Victor.  
-De qui parles-tu? Demandais-je.  
-Asteria! Me gronda Victor.  
-Quoi? Fis-je sur le même ton.

Victor soupira avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Max. Je voyais Alex qui me regardait, mais je n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était hors de question que je m'excuse, et comme elle aussi n'en avait nullement l'intention, la réconciliation ne serait pas pour tout de suite! Mon père me répétait toujours de ne pas paraître faible, et de ne jamais m'excuser. Et pour une fois, j'allais lui obéir.  
C'était le week-end et cela faisait environ une semaine que je ne parlais plus à Alex. Mais même si je ne l'avouais pas, Alex me manquait… Mais il était hors de question que je l'avoue.  
Je décidais d'aller à la bibliothèque pour échapper au harcèlement de Victor, qui insistait pour que je m'excuse. Moi, m'excuser ? C'était les Moldus qui s'excusaient, ils n'avaient aucune fierté!  
Je m'asseyais à la table la plus éloignée de la porte et commençais mon devoir sur le sortilège de mutisme. Assez facile à réaliser, mais je ne voyais pas quoi dire dessus. Pour trouver l'inspiration, j'allais donc dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et cherchais un livre sur le sujet.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider?

Je sursautais et fusillais du regard le propriétaire de cette superbe voix, non, de cette affreuse voix.

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne! Rétorquais-je à mon blond préféré.  
-Tu cherches quoi?  
-Rien!  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Insista t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
-Ecoutes-moi, blondinet! Si je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide… c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !  
-Premièrement, je voulais juste être gentil, et deuxièmement, dit-il plus bas en s'approchant de moi… Ne m'appelles plus blondinet, chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Bien qu'il ne me fit pas de menaces claires et précises, je sentais que sa voix en était remplie. Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la bibliothèque. Bon! J'avais été un peu méchante, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à bavarder. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé auparavant, mais depuis ce début d'année j'avais l'impression qu'il me harcelait.  
Je devenais peut-être folle ? Bien que comme me l'avait dit Victor, et cela plusieurs fois, j'étais déjà bien atteinte.  
Je retournais à mes recherches sur ce stupide sortilège pour finir ce stupide devoir. Mais maintenant que ce crétin de Drago Malefoy était venu me voir, j'allais sûrement mettre un bon moment avant de réussir à me concentrer. N'allez pas croire qu'il m'intéressait. C'est juste que... que... oh et puis après tout ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à me justifier, surtout envers des Moldus.

Une fois mon devoir fini, je décidais de retourner dans ma salle commune. En sortant, je vis Ginny Weasley passer devant moi tout en me fusillant du regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier, je me demande bien pourquoi. Il y a bien eu cette petite dispute mais j'ai quand même empêché Drago d'aller plus loin avec elle. Elle pourrait être un peu plus reconnaissante… Et puis, je ne lui ai rien fait moi. De toute façon, c'est une Gryffondor : j'ai arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre depuis longtemps. C'est vrai, quoi. Ils sont d'une stupidité incroyable parfois, même souvent je dirais. Toujours à faire les idiots, à vouloir se faire remarquer. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde les trouve tellement super. Peut-être parce tout le monde est aussi stupide qu'eux.  
Bref! Alors que j'arrivais dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, une silhouette s'avança vers moi. Sûrement une fille! Quand je pus discerner son visage, je reconnus Alex. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour mais elle se mit à courir pour me rejoindre.

-Asteria! Ecoutes-moi!  
-Et pourquoi ça?  
-Tu ne veux pas t'excuser et moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie.  
-Tu as peut-être raison… dis-je après quelques instants.  
-Je le sais. On a qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Que cette dispute n'a pas eu lieu. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Pourquoi pas?

Alex me sourit avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Quoi? Je ne m'étais pas excusée, je n'étais donc pas faible. Nous décidâmes de rentrer dans la salle commune, où nous nous assîmes avec les garçons qui étaient contents de nous voir réconciliées. Quand Alex s'assit sur les genoux de Max et l'embrassa, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Voir un couple s'embrasser ne me dérangeais pas, mais c'étaient mes meilleurs amis et j'étais quand même déçue qu'ils ne m'aient rien dit. Je croisais le regard railleur de Drago qui me fixait.  
C'était du harcèlement, il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille un peu ? Pour ne pas penser à lui, je me mis à discuter avec Victor…Et le poussais à aller voir Ciara. Mais c'était peine perdue : Il pouvait être aussi têtu que moi ! Mais quelle était la logique là dedans? Il était raide dingue de cette fille mais n'osait pas aller la voir alors que ça crevait les yeux que c'était réciproque. Ah, l'amour! Je vous jure, ça rend vraiment stupide parfois.  
Je passais la journée avec mes amis, et autant vous dire que Alex m'avait manquée. Comment avais-je pu tenir sans elle pendant une semaine?  
Passer la journée avec eux m'avait enlevé Drago Malefoy de la tête. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'abandonne pas aussi facilement ! Notre petit groupe se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner quand une voix m'appela. Je me retournais et le vit se diriger vers moi, Blaise et Théo un peu plus loin, les gorilles étant je ne sais où, et la sangsue – alias Pansy Parkinson – devait être avec ma soeur. Cette dernière pourrait trouver de vraies amies, mais non ! Toutes étaient de stupides greluches, sauf peut-être Tracey Davis. Mais ne nous étendons pas sur la vie de ma soeur, on s'en fiche, vous êtes là pour moi non ? Bien que je vous tiendrais au courant si elle se met à sortir avec Théo. Ils sont un peu comme Victor et Ciara. Bref! Revenons-en au sujet. Je parlais de quoi au fait?  
Ah oui! Drago. Mes amis s'éloignèrent pour que je puisse être seule avec lui, mais le voulais-je vraiment?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demandais-je.  
-Simplement te parler, dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui. On va manger? Me proposa t-il en me tendant son bras.

J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de l'attraper alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler?  
-De rien en particulier. J'aime juste être en compagnie de jolies filles.  
-Dois-je comprendre que... que c'est juste pour paraître comme un bourreau des cœurs?  
-Tu n'as même pas retenu que je te trouvais jolie !  
-Des compliments! Qu'est ce que tu veux? L'interrogeais-je de nouveau tandis que nous arrivions dans le hall où les personnes présentes nous regardaient.

Voilà! Tout Poudlard allait croire que nous sortions ensemble. Ca y est, je lui tiens le bras et ils vont s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses. On va se marier tant qu'on y est, et je suis enceinte, pourquoi pas? Moi avec un enfant, on aura tout vu !  
Bref! Il m'affirma qu'il ne voulait rien mais je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'un Serpentard a toujours des choses derrière la tête.  
Dans la Grande Salle, il se détacha de moi délicatement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses amis et moi vers les miens. Pansy Parkinson me fusilla du regard alors que ma soeur me regardait, suspicieuse.  
Je m'assis à côté de Victor tandis que les tourtereaux se regardaient amoureusement tout en murmurant des paroles à voix basse.

-Es tu autant écoeuré que moi? M'interrogea Victor.  
-L'amour rend idiot! Affirmais-je.  
-Ouais! Confirma t-il en se mettant à regarder Ciara.  
-Tu attends quoi?  
-De quoi?  
-Ne sois pas idiot! Invites la!  
-Je... j'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Je soupirais devant son attitude. Il changeait de sujet quand le couple se décida à nous prêter attention.  
Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour ces deux là. Mes histoires d'amours étaient loin d'être abondantes, alors si je pouvais aider mes prochains… Manquait plus que ça! Je me transformais en mère Térésa. Je voulais aider mon prochain, je n'allais pas très bien !  
Quand le repas fut fini, nous rentrâmes dans la salle commune mais je percutais un garçon de sixième année. Ryan Philips, il me semble, enfin peu importe. Il me sourit et me laissa passer en me faisant une révérence. Qui a dit que les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas être galants?  
Je suis sûre que vous l'avez pensé ! Vous croyez que vous êtes mieux? Ne parlons pas des Moldus! Je sais que j'ai raison de toutes façons!  
Il n'y avait quasiment plus de place et je me retrouvais donc assise sur les genoux de Victor, et Alex sur ceux de Max. Les fondateurs auraient pu prévoir plus de places, tout de même ! Ce n'est pas étonnant des autres, mais Salazar Serpentard… Il était certainement plus intelligent que les autres. Quoi? C'est vrai! Est ce que vous auriez réussi à créer la Chambre des Secrets, vous? Quelle question ! Vous n'êtes que des Moldus! Rappelez moi pourquoi je vous parle…  
Que celui qui a osé dire que c'était parce que je n'ai pas d'amis ou parce que je suis folle se dénonce !  
Ouais, ouais! Vous n'êtes que des lâches de toute façon.  
Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Ciara qui me regardait étrangement. Elle allait sûrement croire que je voulais lui piquer Victor. Je lui laisse avec plaisir. Je me vois mal en train de l'embrasser ! Beurk! J'allais avoir cette image dans ma tête toute la soirée. Par Merlin! Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Comme à un beau blond avec de sublimes yeux, par exemple…  
Pourquoi m'avait-il accompagné? Il voulait discuter mais en définitif, il n'avait rien dit. Sauf qu'il me trouvait jolie. Je me mis à sourire béatement. Mais très vite, je chassais ce sourire… il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un me voit comme ça.  
En plus, j'avais sûrement l'air d'une cruche à penser comme ça. Heureusement que personne ne connaît mes pensées. Sinon, je ne vous raconte pas la galère…

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par des hurlements, semblant venir de la salle de bain. Je m'y précipitais, et je trouvais Alex face à un miroir, l'air paniquée.

-Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Ne cessait-elle de répéter.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Paniquais-je.  
-J'ai un énorme bouton sur le front !  
-Et tu nous as réveillé pour ça? M'énervais-je.  
-Tu ne te rends pas compte? Je ne veux pas que Max me voit comme ça !  
-Mais il en a rien à faire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te voit avec un bouton…  
-Mais celui-ci est énorme !

Ne pas la tuer! Ne pas la tuer! Ou de moins sans témoins.

-Ah oui! Ouah! C'est horrible, je ne l'avais pas vu. Par Merlin! Il n'y a pas que lui qui va fuir.  
-Quoi? Merlin ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Je rajoutais que je plaisantais tandis qu'elle me fusillait du regard. Les autres filles vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Alex tenta tout les produits qu'elle trouvait pour essayer de camoufler cette soit-disant horreur.

-Ce qui me rassures, c'est que celui sur ton nez est encore plus affreux. Si Malefoy te voit comme ça… lâcha t-elle en me regardant.

Quoi? Je la poussais et me regardait dans le miroir mais... aucune trace. Quand je l'entendis rire, je compris qu'elle s'était fichue de moi.  
Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !Une fois prête, elle ne cessa de me taquiner sur le fait que je m'étais inquiétée que Drago me voit avec un bouton. Elle était persuadée qu'il me plaisait. N'importe quoi! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer?

* * *

Alors? Est ce que je mérite une petite review?^^


	6. Chapter 6: Stupide fierté

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre!^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

-Moi, je te dis que tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça, me nargua Alex.  
-Je n'en vois pas l'intêret, et j'en suis capable.  
-Mais bien-sûr!

Alex replongea dans son devoir de sortilèges tandis que je la fixais. Nous étions à la bibliothèque (mais attention, pas de mon plein gré! Vous me prenez pour qui?), où ma meilleure amie m'avais traînée pour travailler.

Ça ne m'aurait pas plus gênée que ça si un beau blond n'était pas arrivé quelques temps après, avec quelques uns de ses amis. Je parle bien entendu de Théo et Blaise (comme si les autres étaient capables de travailler! Sauf ma soeur, bien sûr).

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais été distraite et que cette sale petite Serpentard avait remarqué mon trouble. Elle m'avait donc dit que je n'étais pas capable d'inviter Drago à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui aurait lieu ce week-end.

Mais je pouvais le faire, c'est juste que je n'en avais pas envie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'intéressait. Qui a osé dire que oui? Non mais! Vous vous prenez pour qui? Espèce de... de Moldus! Je ne vous permets pas. Quel culot! Si je vous rencontre un de ces jours, vous allez le regrettez. Vous me donnerez vos noms à la fin. Et attention! Pas de désistement.

Bref! Je le fais ou pas? Quoi? J'ai le droit de vous demander votre avis. Vous n'êtes peut-être que des Moldus avec très peu d'intelligence, mais ça fait toujours un avis de plus.

-D'accord! Finis-je par dire.  
-Sérieusement? Dit-elle tout aussi étonnée que moi.  
-Oui! Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Elle me regarda, incrédule. Comme un tarsier, c'était la même chose. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est? Vous me désesperez sincèrement. Quelle bande d'incultes! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous expliquer ce que c'est. Vous n'avez qu'à chercher.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la table de l'horreur, bien que les trois garçons qui s'y trouvaient étaient très séduisants.

Je vis Théo faire un signe de tête vers moi pour avertir Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Me demanda t-il plutôt méchamment.  
-Te parler! Fis-je avec une petite moue.  
-Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie?  
-S'il te plaît! Réitérais-je.

Il finit par abdiquer et se leva. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé puisque en tentant de le traîner dehors, car il traînait les pieds, je lui attrapais donc la main. Geste très dangereux envers un Malefoy. Je deviens suicidaire!  
Une fois dans le couloir, je lui lâchais sa main.

-Alors? Qu'est ce que tu voulais?  
-Tout d'abord, m'excuser parce que je t'ai appelé blondinet.

A cet évocation, je le vis faire une grimace.

-Et ensuite?  
-D'habitude, on dit "je te pardonne".  
-Ensuite?  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu n'es pas comme les autres.  
-C'est pour ça que je t'attire, dit-il avec un sourire railleur.  
-Mais non! Je... je n'ai jamais dis ça, me défendis-je, mal à l'aise.  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais?

Si je lui dis que je veux aller au village avec lui, il va être persuadé qu'il me plaît. Mais si je ne le fais pas, Alex ne vas pas arrêter de me charrier avec ça.

-Euh... En fait, Alex m'a dit que je n'étais pas capable de t'inviter à Pré au Lard.  
-Alors je suis un pari?  
-Oui! Dis-je après quelques instants.  
-Et pourquoi est ce que j'accepterais alors que tu te sers de moi?  
-Pour me faire plaisir? Tentais-je.  
-D'accord... mais je veux quelque chose en échange.  
-C'est quoi?  
-Je veux d'abord que tu acceptes!

Là, je crains le pire. Mais je ne peux pas perdre contre Alex... Cependant Drago a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête. Sans plus réfléchir, j'acquiesçais. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire?

Il s'approcha de moi, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Il finit enfin par me dire ce qu'il voulait, les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Mais il était trop tard, j'avais accepté (et si je vous disais que je n'en avais pas envie, je vous mentirais)...

Il voulait que je l'embrasse! Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien que le baiser fut chaste au début, Drago ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser et je vous l'avoue, je n'avais aucune envie d'arrêter. C'était comme si nous en avions envie depuis longtemps, une passion qui était enfouie. Mes mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

Je me détachais de lui alors qu'il affichait son habituel sourire.

-Je crois que j'ai respectée ma part du marché, dis-je.  
-Je viendrais à Pré-au-Lard avec toi, alors. Au fait! Tu te souviendras d'éviter de me décoiffer la prochaine fois.  
-Comment ça la prochaine fois?  
-Vu comment tu t'es jetée sur moi, tu ne résisteras pas longtemps.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais il partit aussitôt à la bibliothèque. Je suivis ses pas et rejoignis Alex, qui était en train de mourir d'impatience, à notre table. A peine étais-je assise qu'elle m'assaillit avec ses questions. Et, fière de mon coup, je lui répondis que j'avais réussi, en omettant bien sûr l'épisode du baiser.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à me croire au début, mais elle finit par accepter l'idée. Elle se replongea aussitôt dans son travail, mais impossible pour moi. Je me revoyais sans cesse en train de l'embrasser. Et Merlin! J'avais adoré! Comment voulez-vous que je travaille après ce qui venait de se passer? Bon, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas travaillé, d'accord, mais là, il n'y avait plus aucune chance.

Je me relevais et partis, Alex ne me demanda rien. Elle pensait sûrement que je ne voulais pas travailler, et c'était tant mieux si elle croyait ça.

En sortant, je sentis le regard narquois de Drago sur moi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Non mais c'est vrai, c'est lui qui a voulu que je l'embrasse, pas moi!

A peine arrivés dans la salle commune, je m'asseyais entre Max et Victor en manquant de les écraser tous les deux.

-Asteria! Tu es d'une telle délicatesse, ironisa Victor.  
-Merci, mais je le savais déjà!

C'est ainsi qu'une grande discussion sur nos qualités commença. Bien que celles-ci n'étaient pas nombreuses, surtout pour Victor et Max. Bah quoi? C'est vrai, je suis gentille, intelligente, drôle et j'en passe. Quoi? Comment ça? Je rêve pas, c'est la vérité! Bon... J'exagère peut être un peu. D'accord! Pas qu'un peu. C'est fou ce que vous êtes exaspérant vous les Moldus. Comment faites vous pour vous supportez mutuellement? Il faudra que vous me le dites.

Le soir au dîner (donc dans la Grande Salle comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné - bien que les Moldus soient parfois d'une stupidité incroyable même si il y a quelques exceptions), Alex crut bon d'annoncer aux garçons que j'avais rendez vous avec Malefoy.

Je fus donc obligés de leur raconter l'épisode de la bibliothèque...mais pas dans son intégralité, j'avais malheureusement oublié le baiser. Quelle tête en l'air!

-Comme quoi cet horrible endroit peut servir, dit Victor.  
-C'est vrai ça, tu n'as jamais été là bas, fis-je.  
-Si! Une fois, en première année.  
-Et pourquoi tu n'y vas plus? Questionna Alex.  
-Je... je ne veux pas en parler, paniqua Victor.  
-Allez! Insistais-je.  
-Bon! Quand j'y suis allé, il y avait déjà cette vieille grincheuse. Mais je ne parle pas d'Asteria!  
-Eh! M'insurgeais-je en lui lançant un bout de pain.  
-Bah quoi? Je voulais pas qu'ils pensent que c'était toi.  
-Ça va se payer Barez! Le menaçais-je.  
-Ouais, ouais. J'en étais où? Ah oui! Donc, j'avais déjà aperçu Pince en arrivant et vu comment elle m'a regardé, elle me faisait déjà peur, mais après j'ai quand même été travailler.

Et là! Je l'interrompis en partant dans un fou rire. Victor en train de travailler, alors là. Si lui il travaille, je veux bien croire que les Moldus sont intelligents. Oh! C'est bon! Faut pas vous vexer! Mais non, ne partez pas, à qui je vais raconter ma vie sinon?

Merci! J'essayerais d'éviter ce genre de remarques pour moi à l'avenir, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Alex, je me repris et tentais de me concentrer.

-Bon! J'avais besoin d'aide pour chercher un livre, et j'ai voulu aller la voir et là, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a brûlé la rétine.  
-Et c'était quoi? Demandais-je impatiente de savoir tout comme les deux autres, car visiblement un grand mystère allait s'ouvrir à nous et à vous par la même occasion. C'est un moment historique, mesdames et messieurs!  
-Rusard en train de... de la tripoter.  
-Juste pour ça?  
-Non, mais tu n'imagines même pas. Je n'avais que 11 ans, je crois que... que j'ai perdu mon innocence ce jour là.  
-Non, mais je vous jure!

Je soupirais, moi qui m'attendais à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Bon! Je pouvais comprendre... les voir se, enfin vous comprenez quoi, avait dû le traumatiser.  
Mais... mais oui, cela expliquait sûrement son état mental! Je lui fis remarquer avec ma gentillesse légendaire.

-Sûrement! Mais dans ce cas là, tu as dû les voir aussi?

Ah! C'est une grande histoire d'amour entre lui et moi. Je vous le dis, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans Victor. C'était vraiment l'ami avec qui on peut rigoler, et être proche sans ambiguïté.

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais prête et attendais Alex. Après avoir pris ma douche, je m'étais coiffée rapidement (nda: comprenez n'importe comment * et là Asteria s'approche par derrière pour tenter de tuer l'auteur* désolée, je suis fatiguée). Après cet interruption d'une stupide Moldue, je reprends où j'en étais. J'avais enfilé un jean et un gros pull. On était en Novembre, et il était hors de question que je m'habille court pour plaire à un garçon. Je n'avais pas envie d'attraper froid. Je déteste être sans arrêt en train de me moucher, après j'ai le nez tout rouge et en plus j'ai mal.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça? Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous plaindre à l'auteur si vous êtes pas contents, qu'elle fasse enfin sortir Alex de cette salle de bain.

Miracle! Merlin a entendu mes prières! Ma chère amie s'était coiffée merveilleusement bien. Ce qui avait dû lui prendre tout son temps. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et aucune mèches ne partait en cacahuète, comme on dit.

Elle me regarda avec effarement en voyant mes cheveux. Elle secoua la tête négativement et me fit asseoir. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait me faire?

Quand je pus enfin me regarder, mes cheveux étaient coiffés impeccablement, et Alex m'avait même maquillée (mais pas comme un camion volé, légèrement), et je dois dire que je n'étais pas mal.

Je la remerciais et nous pûmes rejoindre la salle commune où Drago m'attendait sur un sofa.

Et vu comment il me regardait, j'avais l'air d'être à son goût. Il se leva, s'approcha de moi et me tendit son bras.

C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes à Pré-au-Lard et je me rendis vite compte que j'avais eu raison de mettre un pull de cette taille. Parce que quand on voyait certaines filles accompagnées de garçons avec des décolletés magistraux et des jupes pas très longues, j'avais envie de rigoler mais je ne disais rien. Spectacle plaisant à voir, elles faisaient comme si elles s'en fichaient, mais dès que le garçon ne la regardait plus, elles tremblaient de froid. Prenons l'exemple de cette chère Romilda Vane... Comment ça on s'en fiche? Si c'est comme ça, je me tais. Bon, j'y arriverais pas!

Je me mis donc à parler avec Drago de tout et de rien, mais je me sentais malgré tout mal à l'aise. Il ne parlait pas du baiser, mais il ne cessait de faire quelques allusions disons... salaces.

En même temps, il ne fallait pas trop s'étonner, c'était non seulement un garçon mais en plus un Serpentard.

Nous étions dans le hall, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était finie. Et je dois dire que j'avais passée une excellente journée. Qui l'eut cru? Bah quoi? C'est vrai! C'est quand même Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard supposé être arrogant, méchant, machiavélique...

Finalement, il pouvait être charmant quand il voulait. Quoique, ça devait être une façade seulement, mais peu importe.

Nous étions bientôt arrivés dans notre salle commune quand il me plaqua contre le mur avec toute la douceur possible (je vous laisse donc imaginer).

-Non, mais ça va pas? M'emportais-je.  
-Tu t'énerves beaucoup trop vite, si tu veux mon avis...  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Je vais attendre combien de temps avant que tu te décides à m'embrasser?  
-Que.. que...quoi?

C'est moi qui hallucine? Il a peut-être dit autre chose? Il continuait à sourire, mais devant mon manque de réaction, il se détacha de moi et repartit en disant qu'il allait se consoler avec Pansy. Parkinson? Alors là!

Je lui attrapais son poignet et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il parut d'abord surpris mais pas très longtemps et se rattrapa bien vite.

C'est comme ça que ma soeur et Parkinson nous retrouvèrent. C'est à dire, moi contre le mur et Drago en train de m'embrasser.

-Non, mais j'y crois pas! S'exclama ma soeur.  
-C'est impossible! Hurla Pansy au bord du désespoir.

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre bien que je serais restée dans cette position avec plaisir. Ce qui m'embêtais, c'était plutôt la réaction de ma soeur: elle allait me faire la morale dès que je serais seule, mais d'un autre côté, rien que la tête de Pansy à ce moment là vallait le coup. Je vous le garantis, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Malheureusement, elle ne suffoquera pas, dommage.

-Drago! Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Ce n'est qu'une gamine!

Elle veut que je la frappe ou quoi? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis prête à me battre. Vu le regard que je lui lançais, Daphné et Drago durent comprendre mes pensées, puisqu'il me prit par la taille pour me retenir.

-Peut-être parce que, contrairement à toi, moi j'ai pas une tête de pékinois, rétorquais-je.  
-Non, mais je te permets pas, cria t-elle. Daphné! Arrêtes ta soeur tout de suite ou alors elle va le regretter!  
-Ah oui! Je veux bien voir ça. Et bah viens! On va se battre, à mains nues puisqu'à mon avis tu n'es pas capable de te servir de ta baguette. Tu sais, le truc en bois dans ta poche? Ironisais-je.  
-La ferme!

Ok! Je vais la tuer! Je tentais de me dégager de l'emprise du blond, mais celui-ci la resserra. De plus, Pansy avait peur de moi puisqu'elle s'était reculée.

Ma soeur – selon mes parents en tout cas – la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans leurs dortoirs.

Je me calmais, surtout quand Drago m'embrassa. Ca y est! Je deviens niaise. C'est fini pour moi!

Nous finîmes par rentrer dans la salle commune pour être tranquille. J'avais du mal à croire ce qui se passait. Je sortais avec Drago Malefoy!

* * *

Alors? Cette fin vous plaît?^


	7. Chapter 7: Saleté de groupie

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse. En plus, la fic est déjà terminé depuis belle lurette donc c'est impardonnable, mais j'avais quelque peu abandonné ce site. Je vais essayer de me rattraper et poster les autres chapitres rapidement.

Encore désolée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que je sortais avec Drago, et Pansy me haïssait à un point inimaginable. Je la détestais aussi, surtout depuis qu'elle m'avait traitée de gamine! Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là si elle n'avait pas commencé ses coups bas. Vous voulez des exemples?  
Le deuxième jour de notre relation, j'avais dû m'exprimer qu'en chantant pendant près de deux heures. Ça aurait pu être drôle si je ne m'étais pas pris deux heures de retenue avec Macgonagall, qui ne croyait absolument pas à ma version des faits. Cependant, un grand mystère planait: comment avait-elle réussi à lancer un tel sort avec la chose qui lui servait de cerveau? Un des grands mystères de l'Univers.  
Je n'avais rien fait pour me venger, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Je m'étonne moi même!  
Enfin, si elle auvait arrêté là, je n'aurais rien fait. Mais elle avait continué ce genre de blagues, c'est donc pour cette raison que me trouvais à la bibliothèque – oui, oui, c'est assez improbable- avec Victor – encore plus impensable – en train de chercher dans des livres – oh c'est bon, vous allez arrêter, c'est pas si surprenant que ça – pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire à cette chère Pansy.

-Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple? Il me suffit de la noyer dans le lac, suggérais-je.  
-Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré? Me demanda t-il.  
-Peut-être un peu! Ou alors, un petit amplificatum pour qu'elle se gonfle.  
-Non! On peut trouver mieux.  
-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison.  
-On finira bien par trouver. On va manger?

J'acceptais et nous sortîmes sous le regard accusateur de Pince. Elle avait l'air aussi étonnée que vous de nous voir dans son antre.  
Victor lui lança un énorme sourire tout en la saluant. Si vous avez vu sa tête!  
Quand nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, je pris place entre mes amis et Drago. Par chance, Parkinson n'était toujours pas là.  
Drago m'embrassa rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis. Ni lui ni moi n'aimions nous afficher en public. Et c'était tout aussi bien.  
Mais ma bonne humeur s'envola quand un pékinois fit son entrée tout en se dirigeant vers nous.  
Et... et une idée germa dans mon esprit pourtant si gentil. Un ou deux petits sortilèges ne coûtent rien. Je sortais discrètement ma baguette et murmurais un sortilège de crache limace en sa direction.  
Elle se stoppa à quelques mètres de la table des Serpentards, alors que ses amies s'arrêtaient et la regardaient d'un air inquiet.  
Sans que personne ne s'y attende, sauf moi et vous bien sûr, elle se mit à cracher des limaces sur le sol (ce qui alimenta les rires de la Grande Salle). Les professeurs tout aussi surpris mirent quelques instants avant de la faire conduire à l'infirmerie.  
Rogue se leva et balaya son regard sur tout les élèves, en particulier sur les Gryffondors. Il croyait sûrement que ce coup venait d'eux.

-Je n'accepterais pas que cela se reproduise. Je veux savoir qui est responsable de cet incident et tout de suite!

Plus personne ne parlait, on entendait les mouches voler (enfin façon de parler étant donnée qu'il n'y en avait aucune).

-Si le ou la coupable ne se dénonce pas sur le champ, je crains de devoir le punir sévèrement...

Ses menaces planaient en l'air, mais personne ne bougea. Victor me regarda ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards qui me soupçonnait, connaissant très bien la haine qui m'animait envers cette fille.

-Bien! Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas se dénoncer devant vous tous ici présents, sûrement par peur des représailles. Je l'invite donc à se rendre dans mon bureau le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, il invita tout le monde à finir son repas. Drago me regardait, hésitant entre l'amusement et la colère du fait que j'avais utilisée ce sort contre une de ses amies.  
Quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle commune, je m'asseyais en compagnie de mes amis alors que ceux-ci me jaugeaient du regard.

-Quoi? Finis-je par demander.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! Me gronda Alex.  
-Pourquoi? Elle le méritait.  
-Là, je l'approuve, fit Victor.  
-Vous êtes toujours d'accord quand il s'agit de faire des sales coups, dit Max.  
-Eh! C'est même pas vrai, c'est pas notre genre, me défendis-je. Et puis, c'est elle qui a commencé! C'est pas de ma faute si elle est jalouse.  
-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais trouvé un moyen de te venger, bouda Victor.  
-C'est venu comme ça! Mon esprit est tellement fertile parfois...  
-Et ta modestie est tellement grande, rajouta t-il.  
-Asteria, tu devrais aller t'excuser, me conseilla ma futur ex meilleure amie.  
-T'es complètement malade! Je la déteste, et elle le mérite, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Je me levais sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je sortis rapidement de la salle commune. Non, mais je n'y crois pas! C'est moi qui devrait aller m'excuser, et en plus pour un aussi petit sortilège. Je crois qu'il y a des proverbes Moldus qui disent « qui sème le vent récolte la tempête » ou encore « qui s'y frotte s'y pique » et bah, pour la première fois, ils avaient raison.  
Je continuais à marmonner dans ma barbe – qui était inexistante, enfin je l'espère – quand deux bras m'attrapèrent par la taille.  
J'espérais pour celui qui avait fait ça que c'était Drago sinon je serais obligée de le tuer. Je me retournais et vit mon beau blond me regarder avec un sourire.

-N'importe qui pourrait te suivre, tu n'entends rien du tout!  
-Parce que tu me suis?  
-En quelque sorte, je t'ai vu sortir alors disons que j'ai emprunté le même chemin que le tien.  
-C'est quoi la différence entre suivre quelqu'un et emprunter le même chemin?  
-C'est différent! Affirma t-il. Disons que c'est un pur hasard.  
-Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire?

Il ne prit même la peine de répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes comme réponse. Le problème avec lui, c'était qu'il savait que dès qu'il m'embrassait, je perdais toute raison. Si vous étiez à ma place, ça vous ferait le même effet, je vous assure. Mais même la peine d'y penser ou de demander. Vous ne voudriez pas que je débarque chez vous, un accident est vite arrivé, pas vrai? Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne dis rien...  
Il se détacha de moi et resta là à me regarder.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Demandais-je.  
-Non! N'ai-je pas le droit de te regarder?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est à voir.  
-Au fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
-Laquelle? M'inquiétais-je.  
-A propos de Pansy.  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille?  
-C'est mon amie, et je n'aime pas que tu t'en prennes à elle.  
-Et bizarrement, quand c'est elle qui s'en prend à moi, tu ne dis rien.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil!  
-Non, tu as sûrement raison, après tout je ne suis que ta petite amie, ironisais-je.  
-Tu es plus intelligent qu'elle, alors ne rentres pas dans son jeu, Asteria!  
-Si tu crois que la flatterie va marcher avec moi...  
-C'est la vérité, d'accord? Laisses-la faire, et elle finira par se lasser.

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'effet sur moi? Je n'aimais pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Et encore moins de Drago Malefoy! On avait beau être ensemble, il restait un Serpentard et un Malefoy de surcroît.  
Je soupirais avant de lui dire que je ne ferais plus rien de stupide. Enfin, cela restait à voir, si elle allait trop loin, elle le regretterait à coup sûr.  
Nous finîmes par rentrer dans la salle commune, il ne manquerait plus que l'on reste trop longtemps dans les couloirs et que l'on finisse en retenue!

Voilà une semaine que j'avais fais cette promesse à Drago, et autant vous dire que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. En plus, elle avait dû comprendre que je ne ferais rien parce qu'elle était de plus en plus exaspérante.  
Elle avait eu la bonne idée de me lancer un sortilège pour m'agrandir les dents, sortilège que Pomfresh avait rectifié assez facilement.  
Puis, quand j'étais sortie de la salle commune, un seau rempli de toutes sortes de nourriture m'était tombé dessus. Victor étant avec moi, il l'avait très mal pris.  
Et cette fois, je venais d'échapper à une armure qui s'était mise à me pourchasser en me donnant des coups de pieds. J'avais donc oublié l'idée de la bibliothèque, Alex s'en sortirait très bien sans moi.  
En frottant mes fesses douloureuses – parce que oui, cette satané chose avait atteint son but – avec toute la grâce possible, je m'asseyais avec Victor et Max.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? M'interrogea Victor voyant la tête que je faisais.  
-Il se trouve que je vais abandonner mes études, puisque je vais atterrir à Azkaban dans très peu de temps.  
-Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à un professeur? Me suggéra Max.  
-Mais bien sûr, qui va me croire?  
-Je voulais juste t'aider.  
-Oublies ce que tu as dis à Malefoy, et fais quelque chose! Dit Victor.  
-J'y pense sérieusement.

Le lendemain, j'avançais vers mon cours de métamorphose et m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers quand j'entendis Parkison parler sur moi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'elle crachait sur mon dos.

-Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver? Elle n'est pas intelligente, elle n'est pas belle, n'a aucune forme. Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas choisi moi?  
-La ferme! Fis-je.  
-Quoi? Dit-elle feignant de s'apercevoir seulement de ma présence.  
-S'il ne veut pas de toi, il a ses raisons et tu veux que je te dise lesquelles? Tu es horrible, ton Q.I ne dépasse pas celui d'un troll, et encore même lui est plus intelligent que toi. Tu te crois attirante alors que tu ressembles plus à un pékinois qu'à une personne normale!  
Tu veux peut-être que je continues? demandais-je hyprocritement.

Fière de moi, je tournais les talons alors que le visage de Pansy était à présent rouge, de colère mais aussi de honte. Il faut dire que plusieurs personnes avaient assisté à cette petite scène.  
Le flot d'élèves reprit son cours et je descendais les escaliers quand un coup de derrière me fit trébucher. Je dégringolais les escaliers, alors que mes amis terrifiés tentaient de faire quelque chose.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Je touchais ma tête douloureuse et pensais aux événements qui m'avaient conduites ici. Je me rappelais de ma dispute avec Parkinson et de la raison de ma chute. Quelqu'un m'avait poussée. Et la personne qui était derrière moi, n'était autre que cette peste. J'étais sûre que c'était elle!  
Qu'elle me fasse des blagues plus stupides que les autres, ça passe mais qu'elle me mette ainsi en danger, elle allait le regretter, et peu importe que personne ne me croit et peu importe la promesse que j'avais faite à Drago, elle allait me le payer!  
Je m'extirpais du lit et me mis debout, mais avant que je puisse faire un pas, Pomfresh arriva comme une furie.

-Asseyez-vous! M'ordonna t-elle.  
-Mais... je vais très bien, je peux partir.  
-Il en est hors de question!

Elle me tendit un verre ou flottait un liquide qui ressemblait fort à de l'eau mais qui n'avait pas le même goût du tout: c'était aussi acide qu'un citron.

-Maintenant, je peux partir?  
-Vous devez avoir faim, il est l'heure de dîner.  
-Un peu, avouais-je. Donc, je peux sortir?  
-D'accord! Abdiqua t-elle. Mais si vous ressentez ne serais-ce qu'une petite douleur, vous venez ici tout de suite.  
-D'accord, merci!

Je la saluais, et sortit immédiatement de l'infirmerie. Je rejoignais mes amis dans la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Quand j'entrais, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'en conclus que tout le monde devait être au courant de ma chute « accidentelle » dans les escaliers.  
Je les cherchais du regard et vis qu'ils étaient en compagnie de Drago, et donc de Parkinson.  
Quand son regard – à l'autre timbrée – se posa sur moi, elle perdit vite fait de sa superbe.  
Drago me fit une place entre lui et Victor et je m'assis. Ils posèrent rapidement les questions que l'on pose à un malade, en clair si j'allais bien. N'allez pas croire que mon blond décoloré s'inquiétait pour moi, il ne fit qu'écouter, ce n'était pas du tout le genre à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

-C'est bon, je vais bien! Dis-je. C'est seulement une petite chute.  
-Petite? Tu as dégringolé je ne sais combien de marches, s'alarma Alex.  
-Peut-être mais je vais bien.  
-Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment tu as fait pour tomber, dit Victor.  
-Je savais que tu pouvais être maladroite, mais pas à ce point, renchérit Drago.  
-Oui, je ne sais pas du tout... peut-être que quelqu'un m'a poussée, dis-je en foudroyant du regard Parkinson qui comprit très vite l'allusion.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas si bête que ça? Quoique, j'en doutais. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui faire, mais elle allait me le payer. Comment ça je radote? Vous n'allez pas commencer à m'énerver vous aussi. Si vous voulez vous battre, il n'y a aucun problème, mais avec baguette, pas à mains nues. Tout de suite, vous ne voulez plus, ça ne m'étonne pas!  
Ridicule! Ça caractérise vraiment les Moldus, ça! Oh! C'est bon! J'arrête. Mais si vous avez quelques idées à me suggérer pour me venger de cette garce, je suis toute ouïe.

* * *

Ai-je vraiment le droit de demander une review, j'en doute mais j'essaye quand même!^^


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés une review, mais heureusement que cette fic est déjà finie sinon j'hésiterai à la terminer, elle n'a pas l'air de plaire mais bon...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je plantais hargneusement ma fourchette dans le steak de mon assiette. Certes, il ne m'avait rien fait, mais la fille qui se trouvait à quelques places de moi, si! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui est-elle?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de massacrer ce pauvre bout de viande, me réprimanda Alex.  
-Je la déteste! Lançais-je. J'ai dit à Drago que je pensais que c'était elle, et on s'est disputés.

Je leur avais dit que j'avais des soupçons sur ma chute. Quelqu'un m'avait poussée! Parkinson était derrière moi et nous nous étions disputées, qui d'autre aurait fait ça sinon?  
Bien qu'ils étaient sceptiques, ils savaient tout aussi bien que moi qu'elle en était capable.  
Et comme je venais de le dire, je venais de me disputer avec Drago. Quand je lui avais dit, il avait rigolé avant de me dire que je devais arrêter de me faire des films, et, bien sûr, cela avait fini en dispute.  
Et là! J'étais en train d'écorcher ma nourriture au lieu de la manger, mais je n'avais pas faim du tout.  
Quand le repas fut fini, alors que l'on regagnait notre salle commune, je vis que Ginny Weasley commençait à se disputer avec une fille de Serpentarde, Eloïse Linstern, elle aussi en 6ème année comme la Gryffondor.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis! La menaça la Serpentarde.

Un groupe se créait autour d'eux, et moi, j'étais aux premières loges. Bien que je n'aimais pas Weasley, je détestais encore plus cette fille. Elle avait plusieurs fois insulté Alex et bien sûr, je m'en étais mêlée.  
Amycus Carrow vint interrompre leur dispute, et donna raison à Linstern. Le contraire aurait été étonnant: c'était une Sang-Pur, même le plus idiot des idiots aurait compris ça tout seul.  
Et puis, je m'en fichais de leur histoire. Je fis demi-tour sans plus attendre avec mes amis.  
Une fois bien installés, ils parlèrent directement du nouveau sujet de discussion à Poudlard. Mais moi, je m'en fichais comme de ma première chemise. Je soupirais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.  
Je tournais la tête vers l'inconnu et vis la personne à laquelle je pensais.

-Tu pourrais venir?  
-C'est une question ou un ordre? Demandais-je.  
-Tu as l'intention de jouer ta tête de mule combien de temps?  
-C'est bon, je viens!

Alors que je croyais qu'il allait m'emmener dehors, il me prit la main et nous allâmes dans son dortoir. A peine arrivés, il s'assit sur son lit alors que je restais debout à le fixer.

-C'est complètement débile! Finit-il par dire.  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-De nous disputer à cause de Pansy. On oublie ça? Si elle t'a réellement poussée dans les escaliers, c'était il y a une semaine...  
-Quelqu'un m'a poussée! Affirmais-je.

Il soupira avant de me regarder avec un sourire. Quoi? Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il se pencha rapidement en avant et m'attrapa la main. Forcée de constater qu'il était plus fort que moi, j'avançais et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu vas bien! Donc pas la peine d'en faire autant.  
-J'ai juste une question. Si c'était toi qu'on avait poussé? Tu te serais laissé faire?  
-Bien sûr!  
-C'est ça! Après un mois de relation, je commence à te connaître et je sais très bien que tu aurais massacré celui ou celle qui aurait osé te faire la même chose.  
-Bon... C'est peut être vrai.  
-Alors, tu peux me comprendre.  
-Tu n'as aucune preuve, tu as peut-être juste trébuché!

Alors que j'allais répondre, il m'embrassa avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça? Je devais résister!

-Non! Cette fois, ça ne...

Mais encore une fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. C'était trop facile pour lui! Je ne devais pas me laisser faire, mais impossible. Comment disait-on déjà? J'étais prise par le feu de l'action.  
Drago me fit basculer et je me retrouvais donc en dessous de lui. Le baiser devint de plus en plus enflammé, et par la même occasion, ses mains devinrent de plus en plus baladeuses.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir, mais une chose m'aida. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et Drago se redressa aussitôt.

-Euh... Désolé! Finit par dire Blaise avant de refermer la porte.

Je profitais de ce moment d'égarement pour m'échapper de son emprise. Une fois relevée, je remettais mes habits en place alors qu'il me regardait à la fois amusé par la situation mais aussi surpris de ma réaction.

-Je... je redescends, dis-je, ne sachant que faire.

Je sortis au plus vite du dortoir, et allais dans la salle commune. Je ne regardais même pas dans la direction de Blaise. J'étais vraiment gênée par la situation, mais ça pouvait être encore pire: si jamais il racontait quoique ce soit à Daphné... Je n'avais plus qu'à changer d'école, sinon j'avais le droit à une leçon de morale jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de Poudlard!  
Je ne pris même pas la peine de rejoindre mes amis et me dirigeais directement dans mon dortoir, cette fois.  
Je venais à peine de m'asseoir sur mon lit, ressassant les évènements récents que la porte s'ouvrit et claqua.  
Je regardais la personne qui faisait autant de raffut et vis Daphné qui se tenait droit comme un « i », les mains sur les hanches et qui me fixait férocement.  
Ne me dites pas qu'elle est déjà au courant? Blaise aurait au moins pu se taire au moins une semaine.

-Il te l'a déjà dit? M'énervais-je.  
-Non! Je l'ai deviné. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre! Il dit qu'il va chercher un bouquin et il revient quelques secondes après en me disant que Drago est occupé, et tu apparais juste après. Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ce que je pense?  
-Non! M'offusquais-je. Et on pouvait très bien être seulement en train de discuter.  
-Comme tu dis, « on pouvait », c'est donc que vous ne faisiez pas ça. Alors qu'est ce que vous faisiez?  
-Mais je t'en pose des questions?  
-Réponds moi!  
-On s'embrassait, c'est tout!  
-Rien d'autre? Demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.  
-Non! Crois moi!  
-Bien. En fait, si je te parle de ça, c'est parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses ça et que tu le regrettes après, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
-Ça sent le vécu...  
-Non. Mais j'ai une amie...  
-Une amie? J'ai du mal à te croire.  
-Si je te parle de cette personne, tu ne diras rien?  
-Si je n'ai rien contre cette personne, je n'ai aucun intérêt à le crier sur tout les toits.  
-C'est Tracey. L'année dernière, elle est sortie en cachette avec Rayley Damons, c'est un Serdaigle qui est parti cette année.  
-Mais... que ce soit un Serdaigle passe encore, mais c'est un...  
-Sang-de-Bourbe! Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis la seule à être au courant. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne. Pourquoi crois-tu que personne n'est au courant?  
-Et comment ça s'est fini?  
-Elle a couché avec et maintenant elle le regrette, puisque une semaine après, il l'a larguée!  
-Oh! Ça doit faire mal.  
-Oui! Elle a fait comme si tout allait bien, mais j'ai comprit qu'elle était malheureuse. Si je te raconte ça, c'est pour que tu me promettes de ne pas te laisser berner par Drago. Je sais comment il est! Ça fait 7 ans que je le côtoie. Il est manipulateur, égoïste et machiavélique...  
-Avec les gens qu'il n'aime pas, oui, sinon il est intelligent, adorable (quand il veut, je te l'accorde), et parfois attentionné, certes de rares fois, mais ça lui arrive!  
-Je rêve ou tu es amoureuse? S'étonna Daphné.  
-Non! Bien sûr que non!  
-Mais si! Tu as vu comment tu parles de lui?  
-Et alors? Je dirais pareil en parlant de Victor.  
-Non! Et tu le sais très bien!

Je n'osais plus rien dire, et Daphné partit en me promettant de ne rien réveler de notre entretien. Ce qu'elle disait était vraiment stupide. Je n'étais pas amoureuse! Disons que c'était seulement de l'attirance. Vous êtes d'accord? Et puis, qu'est ce que vous y connaissez? Pourquoi est-ce que je vous écouterais? Même Miss Teigne serait de meilleur conseil.  
Oh, c'est bon! Pas la peine de faire la tête! Ce que vous pouvez être susceptibles!

Une semaine de plus se passa, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, Pansy ne faisait plus rien envers moi. Je n'allais pas me plaindre non plus, mais je tentais de découvrir si c'était réellement elle qui m'avait poussé. Serait-elle capable de faire ça? Elle était peut être méchante et tout ce que vous voulez, mais à ce point... Oui, oui! Je vous rassure, c'est bien moi qui vous parle. Asteria Greengrass en personne! Vous en avez de la chance quand même. Je ne m'attarderais pas sur ce sujet...  
Je devais parler au plus vite à ma soeur. Détrompez vous! Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler de Drago ni de quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais reçu une lettre de nos parents et c'était à son tour d'y répondre.  
La porte était légèrement entr'ouverte... et il semblait que Merlin était de mon côté aujourd'hui!

-Pansy, j'ai une question, dit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Davis.  
-Vas-y.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais plus de blagues à la soeur de Daphné?  
-Oh, ça ne sert à rien. Non seulement Drago me l'a demandé, mais en plus elle est tombée dans les escaliers, alors tu imagines ma joie!

Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut: elle est horrible!

-Tu pourrais me remercier, finit par dire Tracey.  
-Pourquoi?  
-C'est moi qui ai fait ça! Tu es mon amie, et je ne pouvais pas supporter ce qu'elle t'a dit.  
-Mais tu te rends quand même compte qu'elle aurait pu avoir quelque chose de grave!

Elle a une conscience, j'y crois pas! Mais maintenant, je savais que c'était Tracey qui avait fait ça. Je retournais sur mes pas et vis Daphné qui me fixait, elle aussi avait entendu la conversation.  
Ni elle ni moi ne faisions un geste. Nous avions beau ne pas être proches, quand quelqu'un s'en prenait ouvertement à quelqu'un de notre famille, nous ripostions.  
Daphné sourit, sourire que je lui rendis. Tracey allait le regretter, c'était certain... Je pouvais être une vraie garce quand je m'y mettais, mais Daphné n'était pas mal dans son genre...

* * *

Alors?


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'étais assise près de Drago et en face de moi se trouvait Tracy, qui était en train de discuter avec ma sœur.  
Daphné avait réussi à lancer la conversation sur les anciens de l'école, et en particulier sur les Serdaigles. Ne me demandez pas comment elle avait fait, je n'en avais aucune idée!

-Oui! C'est comme ce Daymons, dis-je.

A cette évocation, Tracey me regarda, soudainement intéressée par mes paroles.

-Je vois vaguement qui c'est, fit Drago à son tour.  
-Un grand blond, plutôt séduisant... dommage que ce soit un Sang-de-Bourbe, lui répondis-je.  
-Aurais-tu une préférence pour les blonds?  
-Effectivement, mon cher! Bref. Tout ça pour dire que l'année dernière, j'avais entendu dire qu'il sortait avec une Sang Pur, mais en cachette.

Le visage de Tracey se décomposa. Il fallait mieux pour elle que personne ne l'apprenne, et encore moins devant une bonne partie des Serpentards!

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? Finit-elle par demander.  
-J'ai les oreilles qui traînent, il se trouve que j'ai une excellente ouïe et j'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir...  
-Et tu sais qui c'est? Demanda Blaise.  
-Non! Mais il disait que c'était juste pour profiter d'elle, qu'il la jetterait après, et qu'en plus elle était totalement idiote!

Les yeux de Davis se mirent à briller: si je continuais, elle allait sûrement se mettre à pleurer... mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Moi, une garce? Certes, je ne peux pas le nier. Certains diront qu'il ne faut pas se venger et que j'aurais dû oublier, mais je n'étais pas comme ça. J'étais une Serpentard, n'étais-je pas censée être horrible?  
Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce qu'elle m'avait fait. C'était l'humilier publiquement ou la tuer – ce qui me démangeait sérieusement – mais je n'avais aucune envie de finir à Azkaban. Ce que vous pouvez certainement comprendre malgré votre faible intelligence. Même vous, vous êtes capable de comprendre ça quand même? Sinon, ça serait assez inquiétant.

-Je... j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit Tracey en se levant soudainement.  
-Mais les cours vont commencer dans à peine 10 minutes, dit Pansy.

Ouah! Elle sait lire l'heure, qui l'aurait cru? Désolée! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était assez méchant de ma part. Quoique en fait, je l'étais, c'est dans ma nature.

-Oui, je sais, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se précipita hors de la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Elle ne courrait pas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais je voyais très bien dans sa démarche qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte: sortir d'ici au plus vite.  
Daphné me regarda tout en souriant. C'est dingue ce qu'elle est capable de faire à ses amis. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais réellement considérée comme une amie.  
Nous finîmes par nous lever pour nous rendre à nos cours respectifs. Blaise parlait avec Drago de l'attitude étrange de Tracey après ce que j'avais dis.  
Ils me regardèrent, suspicieux. Heureusement que Théo n'était pas avec eux, sinon il aurait tout de suite compris. Malgré le fait que ces deux là étaient assez intelligents, Théo était au niveau supérieur en quelque sorte. Malheureusement – pour eux – il était plongé dans une discussion avec ma sœur. Quand ces deux là allaient-ils se décider?  
Sur la liste des choses à faire – que j'avais mise au point il y a deux jours – je devais rajouter ces deux là. Si vous voulez un petit extrait, je vous en parlerais une autre fois, pendant le cours de Slughorn par exemple. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez!

La matinée de cours était passée assez vite je dois dire. Les cours de sortilèges étaient plus un plaisir pour moi, et ensuite l'histoire de la magie, j'avais fait plus dormir qu'autre chose.  
J'avançais avec Victor – Alex et Max étaient partis je ne sais où – dans le couloir pour aller déjeuner.

-Eh! Barez! Tu peux me laisser seul avec Asteria? Dit Drago qui venait de surgir devant nous.  
-Ouais, pas de problème!  
-Mais pourquoi? Ça ne peut pas attendre? M'inquiétais-je.

Je commençais à assez bien le connaître pour savoir que s'il voulait me parler, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir parler à sa petite amie, et encore moins la chercher pour si peu.  
Victor avait compris mes inquiétudes mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il resta avec moi. Il partit en me faisant un grand sourire. Vous parlez d'un ami? Un traître, oui!

-Viens! M'ordonna t-il.

Ma nature aurait voulu que je refuses de lui obéir mais le ton de sa voix me disait que si je voulais continuer à vivre, je ferais mieux de l'écouter.  
Il ouvrit la porte d'une salle vide et s'y engouffra après avoir vérifié que personne n'était à l'intérieur.  
Après mon entrée, il ferma la porte et tandis que j'étais contre le mur, il posa ses mains autour de ma tête et me regarda sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler?  
-Tu le sais très bien!  
-Non!  
-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me prends pour un imbécile. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Davis?  
-Rien!  
-Asteria!  
-Mais rien, je t'assure!  
-J'ai très bien remarqué que Tracey était mal à l'aise et j'ai bien vu que tu prenais un plaisir malsain à parler de Daymons, ou un truc comme ça.  
-Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange? A moins que tu ne t'inquiètes pour elle?  
-J'en ai rien à faire d'elle! Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe!  
-Depuis quand veux tu savoir tout ce qui me concerne?  
-Depuis que je suis avec toi, fit-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.  
-Arrêtes de te servir de tes charmes pour tout savoir sur moi, dis-je avec quelques difficultés.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire!  
-Tu ne diras rien?  
-Cela dépend de plein de choses.  
-J'ai surpris une conversation plus qu'intéressante dans laquelle Tracey avouait m'avoir poussée...  
-C'est pas vrai! Tu es encore avec cette histoire?  
-J'allais l'oublier et j'ai entendu clairement qu'elle m'avait poussée!  
-Et tu veux te venger? Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ce Serdaigle?  
-Quand je parlais de la fille, je l'ai pas inventée!

Le laissant méditer sur mes paroles, je sortis de la salle et continuais mon chemin. Je n'eus à attendre quelques secondes avant de sentir deux bras m'enserrer la taille, ce qui bien-sûr me fit m'arrêter dans ma marche.

-Tu es...  
-Géniale? Suggérais-je.  
-J'allais dire machiavélique, mais cela te correspond assez.  
-Ça doit venir de ton influence sur moi.  
-Ou alors, c'est ta vraie nature qui ressort?

Je rigolais avant qu'il ne m'embrasse dans le cou. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrassais. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus il me faisait de l'effet.  
Quand nous nous détachâmes enfin, nous avions intérêt à nous dépêcher de rejoindre les autres pour manger si nous ne voulions pas être en retard en cours.

Halloween arrivait et cela faisait un moment que j'étais avec Drago. En ce qui concernait Tracey, j'avais arrêté mes allusions, mais je ne l'avais pas oubliée. Je voulais trouver quelque chose de génial. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Ce n'est pas ce que les Moldus disent? Ça serait gentil de répondre. Je sais que je peux être vexante avec vous, mais sincèrement, je commence à m'attacher à vous... mais n'allez pas répéter ça! Je mourrais de honte si quelqu'un l'apprenait. Bien sûr, vous ne serez plus de ce monde avant que je ne meurs à mon tour, enfin façon de parler.  
Enfin! Où en étais-je? Ah oui! Tracey! Daphné et moi cherchions quelque chose pour la faire souffrir le plus possible. Vos suggestions seront accueillies avec plaisir!  
Et maintenant, j'accepte les conseils venant de personnes comme vous. Mais où va le monde? Ça ne doit plus tourner rond dans ma tête...  
J'étais justement dans le parc – malgré le froid qui régnait – avec Daphné pour trouver un moyen.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement révéler à tout le monde ce qu'on sait sur elle? Réitéra ma sœur.  
-Je veux qu'elle souffre!  
-C'est largement suffisant, tu ne crois pas? Tout les Serpentards lui en voudront d'avoir eu une relation avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle sera rejetée par tout le monde.  
-J'avoue que ça me tente... Je le ferais si je ne trouve rien d'autre.

Je laissais ma sœur seule dans le parc et partis à grandes enjambées vers le château tout en réfléchissant à Davis, qui décidément occupait toutes mes pensées.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le banquet d'Halloween avait lieu ce soir, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé une petite blague à faire à ma chère n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Malheureusement, l'imagination n'était pas avec moi...  
Drago continuait de me caresser le visage alors que j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Il faut peut-être que je vous explique?  
J'étais dans le dortoir des garçons, allongée sur le lit alors que Drago était à mes côtés.

-A quoi tu penses? Finit-il par demander.  
-A ma liste de choses à faire.  
-Et elle consiste en quoi?  
-Euh... Réfléchissons, à quoi sert une liste de choses à faire? Ironisais-je.  
-Très drôle, mais je voulais plutôt savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus.  
-Beaucoup de choses! Soupirais-je.  
-Est-ce que j'y suis? Demanda t-il, une lueur perverse dans le regard.  
-Peut-être! Fis-je, énigmatique.

Je m'approchais de lui et m'apprêtais à l'embrasser, mais je me détournai. Il parut sous le choc et me regarda d'un air interloqué. Je le regardais un sourire railleur aux lèvres avant de me rallonger et de fixer le plafond.

-Tu n'es pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment.  
-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...  
-Comme tu le souhaites!  
-Il va falloir te faire pardonner...

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa et je me laissais faire.

-Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux, mais vous allez être en retard au banquet si vous ne venez pas maintenant, nous interrompit Théodore.

Je repoussais gentiment Drago et me levais. Ce dernier soupira avant de me suivre. En bas, seule Daphné nous avait attendus, les autres étaient déjà partis.

-Tu nous attendais? L'interrogeais-je.  
-En effet!

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait voulu rester ici, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Elle avait sans doute eu peur que je ne fasse quelque chose que la morale réprimanderait, et avait voulu vérifier si je descendais tout de suite ou pas.  
Drago et Théo restèrent en arrière tout en discutant de choses beaucoup trop sérieuses pour moi. C'est à dire, le seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne me concernait pas le moins du monde. Je ne savais pas quel parti prendre. Ma famille et mes valeurs me disaient de le suivre, mais je n'étais pas totalement en accord avec tout ce qu'il faisait. Avec ses idées, il n'allait pas rester beaucoup de sorciers à la fin. Mais je n'avais pas à donner mon avis. Il me restait deux années à Poudlard, et qui me disait qu'il serait encore au pouvoir d'ici là?  
De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de recevoir la marque des Ténèbres. Elle était vraiment affreuse, même mes parents ne l'avaient pas. Certes, ils approuvaient fortement ce genre d'idées, mais ne le servaient que indirectement..

-A quoi tu penses? Me demanda Daphné.  
-Euh... à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas.  
-Tu-sais-qui?  
-Oui!  
-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu? Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous sommes des Sangs-Purs.  
-Oui, c'est vrai...

Je jetais un regard aux deux garçons derrière et une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je regardais l'avant bras de Drago et me demandais s'il était marqué. Après tout, dans sa famille ils étaient de fervents admirateurs du mage noir.

-Daphné! Chuchotais-je. Tu crois que... que Drago est marqué?

Ma question parut la choquer, et la plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

-Je ne pense pas... Pourquoi est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait marqué Drago? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un... gamin pour lui.  
-Oui, tu as certainement raison.

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. J'eu beau tenter de chasser mes dernières pensées de ma tête, je n'y arrivais pas. Il fallait que je sache si oui ou non il possédait ce tatouage sur son bras.  
Pendant tout le repas, mes yeux ne cessèrent de se poser sur lui, qui avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Une fois que j'eu fini de manger, je sortis avec Alex. J'avais besoin de lui parler au plus vite.  
Carrow – le frère - se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle alors que Weasley en sortait. Elle avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées et continuais son chemin sans voir Carrow qui, bien que ce fut un professeur, dévia de son chemin pour lui rentrer dedans.

-Miss Weasley! Vous pourriez faire attention tout de même! Cela fera 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
-Quoi? S'insurgea t-elle.  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire? A moins que ne vouliez encore des points en moins?  
-Professeur, c'est injuste!

Vous pensez peut être que c'était la Gryffondor qui avait parlé, mais c'était moi. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris? Et depuis quand est ce que je la défendais?  
Carrow se tourna vers moi un air mauvais sur le visage qui se transforma en de l'étonnement. Il avait sûrement dû penser que c'était une amie de sa victime, comme Luna Lovegood.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Miss Greengrass?  
-En effet! J'ai bien vu que c'est vous qui avez fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans.  
-En êtes vous sûre?

Sa question était sûrement ma dernière chance pour changer d'avis, mais j'étais lancée. Aucune chance que je ne change d'avis.

-Absolument! Même si pour vous Weasley est une traître à son sang, elle ne mérite absolument pas que vous vous en preniez à elle alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Vous avez fait exprès juste pour pouvoir lui enlever des points.

Alex et Weasley me regardèrent, se demandant sûrement ce qui m'arrivait.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une retenue avec moi vous fera le plus grand bien, pour rectifier vos problèmes de vue.  
-Je n'ai aucun problème! J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait! Réitérais-je.  
-Une semaine! Et ceci tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis.  
-Ce qui n'arrivera pas.  
-Nous verrons cela! Maintenant, rentrez! Ah oui! Les retenues commenceront ce soir! Je veux vous voir dans 30 minutes dans mon bureau.

Sur un dernier sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique, il s'en alla dans la Grande Salle. Je me précipitais dans ma salle commune le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin de me défouler.  
Alex me suivait sans rien dire mais une fois arrivée, elle se mit à hurler et heureusement, personne n'était encore là.

-Mais tu es complètement malade! Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire? C'est Carrow, bon sang! Tu ne tiendras jamais une semaine. Et Merlin sait qu'il va te faire regretter de l'avoir défendue. D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça?  
-Je... je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça m'a semblé vraiment injuste.  
-Et alors? C'est Weasley! Depuis quand est ce que tu prends sa défense?

La seule réponse que je pus lui donner fut un haussement d'épaules. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris? Qu'est ce qu'il allait me réserver?  
D'autres élèves commencèrent à arriver et notre conversation s'arrêta. Parmi tout un groupe qui entrait, je vis des cheveux blonds - que j'avais envie d'éviter le plus possible - se diriger vers moi.

-Asteria! J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
-Ça serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai une retenue.

Bien que je n'avais guère envie d'y aller, ça me faisait une bonne excuse pour échapper à ses questions. Cependant, j'avais omis quelque chose: c'était qu'il allait encore se poser plus de questions!  
Je sortis dans les couloirs et mis le plus de temps possible pour arriver à son bureau. La porte était déjà ouverte mais je frappais tout de même.

-Entrez! Vous voyez bien que la porte est ouverte, à moins que vos problèmes de vue persistent.

Je ne répondis rien et attendis qu'il me dise ce que je devais faire. Voyant que je ne ripostais pas à sa remarque, il me demanda de prendre place à la table où se trouvaient plusieurs parchemins avec une plume posée dessus.

-Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire?  
-A votre avis! Vous n'êtes pas plus intelligente qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ce que je vois. Que fait-on avec une plume et parchemin? On copie des lignes bien sûr!  
-Et bien, ça serait avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas d'encre, dis-je comme si je parlais à un enfant.  
-Il n'y a aucun problème! Vous copierez « je ne dois pas défendre une traître à son sang » et ceci jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter!

Je pris la plume entre mes mains et me demandais comment est ce qu'elle allait écrire. Je commençait à former les premières lettres, et elles se formèrent d'une couleur rouge sang. Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, une douleur se fit de plus en plus persistante sur le dos de ma main droite. Je regardais celle-ci, et vis que mes propres mots s'imprimaient directement sur le dos de ma main.  
Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon professeur et vis que celui-ci me fixait. Il était loin d'être aussi stupide que je le pensais. Je continuais ma punition sans rien faire paraître de ma douleur.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce supplice dura, mais mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls et la douleur se fit de plus en plus persistante.

-Bien! Dit-il enfin. Je pense que cela suffira pour ce soir. Nous nous reverrons demain soir. Je vous souhaite un agréable week-end.  
-Au revoir professeur!

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et décampais d'ici le plus vite possible. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps dans la même pièce que ce fou furieux.  
Je tenais ma main, ou l'inscription apparaissait. Elle n'allait sûrement pas rester très longtemps. N'est ce pas?  
La salle commune était déserte à cette heure là! Tout le monde devait dormir, ce qui était tout à fait normal, il était plus de deux heures du matin.  
Je rejoignais mon dortoir, et je m'endormis complètement habillée. J'étais exténuée!

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt. Quand enfin, je pris mon courage à deux mains, je vis des croissants sur mon chevet. Je regardais les autres lits qui, en l'occurrence, étaient vides.  
Quelle heure était-il? Selon mon ventre – qui se mit à gargouiller bruyamment – l'heure du déjeuner était passé.  
En quelque minutes, j'engouffrais ce qui me servait de petit déjeuner pour me diriger par la suite dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche et y restais un long moment.  
A ma sortie, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et me regardais dans la glace. Je faisais peur, c'était le cas de le dire. Je pris ma brosse dans ma main, mais une douleur vive se fit ressentir.  
Elle s'écrasa au sol tandis que je regardais ma blessure. On voyait nettement l'inscription. Je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps.  
Je tentais donc tant bien que mal de me coiffer et tout cela une fois fini, je descendis dans la salle commune où la plupart des Serpentard étaient présents.

-Tiens, tiens! Enfin réveillée? Rit Victor.  
-Oui! Je suis rentrée assez tard, dis-je dans un bâillement. Quelle heure est-il?  
-11 heures et demie, me répondit Max.  
-Ah oui quand même!  
-C'est pas si grave, on est en week-end, me dit Alex. Alors qu'est ce que tu as fais hier?  
-Des lignes, c'est tout!  
-Ah bon! Je pensais qu'il allait te faire quelque chose pour te faire souffrir le plus vite possible.  
-Moi aussi! A croire qu'il n'est pas aussi sadique qu'il n'en a l'air.

Je parlais quelques instants avec eux, mais ne leur dis rien de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pas besoin qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi alors qu'ils n'en avaient aucune raison.  
Si Carrow croyait que j'allais me laisser abattre, il pouvait toujours rêver. Il y a des jours sans et des jours avec, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit?

* * *

Alors avez vous aimés?


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le nouveau chapitre et merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui donnent leur avis!^^

* * *

Chapitre 11

Je me promenais seule dans les couloirs, tentant de réfléchir au calme. Avant, ma principale préoccupation était de me venger de Tracey mais maintenant, c'était Drago. A y repenser, je n'avais jamais vu s'il portait la marque mais je ne l'avais jamais vu en maillot ou quoique ce soit pouvant laisser apparaître ses avant-bras.  
Un bras me tira en arrière et je me retrouvais dans une salle de classe avec Drago, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air content.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demandais-je sachant pertinemment quel serait la réponse.  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites? Lâcha t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.  
-Je... je ne t'évite pas.  
-Pour qui me prends tu? Je veux une explication et de plus, pourquoi est ce que tu te mets à défendre Weasley?  
-Pour elle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, Carrow lui est rentré dedans, et je l'ai défendue. C'était spontané!  
-D'accord... Et pour moi?  
-Là, tu te fais des films!  
-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plaît, s'énerva t-il. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Il était maintenant près de moi mais ce contact me fit froid dans le dos. Je savais de quoi il était capable. Peut être une tête d'ange, mais un vrai démon.  
Il me répéta de nouveau sa requête, et je me décidais à lui dire la vérité. Je lui racontais juste mes doutes sur sa marque.

-C'est stupide! Me dit-il plus calme mais toutefois bien énervé.  
-Je sais, mais je... je me demandais, c'est tout! Alors est ce que tu l'as, oui ou non?

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de me répondre.

-Non! Tu crois vraiment qu'il me la donnerait? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse l'aider, pourquoi est ce que j'aurais le droit à ce privilège?  
-Parce que pour toi, c'est un privilège?  
-Oh! Je ne voulais pas dire ça exactement. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça, il y a des choses plus importantes. Non?  
-On ne parle plus de ça.

Il me sourit avant de m'attraper la main pour aller dans notre salle commune. Pourquoi est ce que je ne le croyais pas? Je devrais lui faire confiance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait dû être énervé à cause de ma question, s'offusquer et nier les faits, mais là, il me répondait calmement.  
J'étais à présent assise à ses côtés mais je ruminais toujours. Il me prenait pour une idiote et je pouvais être têtue comme... comment disent les Moldus déjà? Une moule? Non, ça serait stupide, bien que ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de vous. Ayez! Une mule? Ouais, ça doit être ça, de toute façon, ça reste débile, pour rester polie.  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Victor et Ciara. Ces deux là ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'endroit où il venait de prendre place.

-Tiens! Ma petite Asteria, dit Victor.  
-Très drôle Vic, fis-je en insistant sur ce surnom qu'il détestait.  
-Tu voulais quelque chose? Me demanda poliment Ciara.  
-En effet!

Je devais y aller rapidement et au moins ça serait fait. Victor allait sûrement m'en vouloir mais c'était pour son bien.

-Vous attendez quoi? Ciara, tu ne vois pas que ce crétin est raide dingue de toi? Quand tu es dans les parages, il est complètement différent juste pour que tu le remarques! Et toi! Fis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers mon ami, tu vas te décider quand? Bon sang, dis lui que tu l'aimes!

Après avoir fini ma tirade, je les regardais avant de tourner les talons. Je devais les laisser méditer sur mes paroles. Quoique, restait à voir si ça allait changer quelque chose où s'ils allaient s'éloigner. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Non! Ils n'étaient tout de même pas aussi idiots.  
Je me retournais et vis qu'ils n'étaient plus là. J'eus juste le temps de voir l'entrée se refermer. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça? J'aurais peut être dû réfléchir avant. J'avais agi comme une Moldue, ou comme une idiote si vous préférez. Oh! C'est bon! Désolée! Il va me falloir du temps avant d'arrêter complètement mes remarques, qui ne sont pas bien méchantes.

Je passais le reste de la journée entre mes amis, Drago et mes devoirs (enfin surtout ces derniers). J'avais une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine et jusqu'à pas d'heure, alors autant en faire le plus possible.  
En ce qui concernait les deux amoureux, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles, ils avaient disparus. Mais de toute façon, j'étais obligée de les voir au dîner. Je voulais absolument savoir si ce que j'avais fait avait porté ses fruits.  
Quand l'heure arriva, je m'empressais de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Victor et Ciara étaient côte à côte, et en face se trouvait Alex et Max en train de roucouler.  
Je pris prudemment place et attendis que l'un deux prenne la parole.

-Je te déteste, et pourtant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit finalement Victor.  
-C'est vrai?  
-Oui! C'était un peu brusque comme méthode, mais ça a marché, rit Ciara.  
-Ah! Je suis trop forte!  
-Oh oh! Calmes toi! Je t'en veux quand même. La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup parei, je t'attaches avec des cordes, je te mets une pierre à la jambe et je te jette au fond du lac.  
-Très drôle!  
-C'est pas une blague! Dit-il tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Je ne saurais jamais sans doute si c'était la vérité ou pas – et je n'avais pas envie de tenter l'expérience – puisque la discussion changea radicalement quand les deux tourtereaux qui étaient complètement ailleurs, tout à l'heure, prirent part à la discussion.

Après le dîner qui passa bien trop vite à mon goût, je dû rejoindre le bureau de Carrow. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ça n'allait pas être la même punition. D'autant plus que j'avais encore la marque de mon écriture sur le dos de ma main. Je ne savais même pas si cela allait partir et si je continuais comme ça, je risquais de l'avoir à vie et par la même occasion, ne plus avoir de main.  
Je frappais à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit tellement brusquement que ça me fit sursauter.

-Vous ferais-je peur? Demanda t-il heureux de savoir ça.  
-Non, professeur.  
-Entrez!

Je m'exécutais et vis la même plume avec encore plusieurs parchemins. Je soupirais, ce qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à mon cher professeur.

-Vous avez peut être quelque chose à dire? Peut être changer votre point de vue sur cette petite affaire.  
-Pas le moins du monde. Je sais ce que j'ai vu! Affirmais-je.  
-Si vous le dites! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait ou plutôt ce qu'il exigeait. A peine commençais-je que la douleur se fit ressentir. Carrow me fixait, attendant sûrement de voir le moindre signe de souffrance mais là, c'était mal me connaître.  
Il était hors de question que je le laisse gagner.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demanda t-il.  
-Non! Tout va très bien.  
-Voulez-vous savoir où j'ai trouvé cette superbe idée?  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Qu'est ce que j'en avais faire de où venait ces idées tordues. Non, mais c'est vrai! Il faut être complètement sadique pour inventer ça.  
Mais au moins, cela allait l'occuper et j'allais perdre un peu de temps.

-Vous rappelez vous de Dolorès Ombrage?  
-Oui.

Comment est ce qu'on pouvait oublier cette femme? Elle était horrible, bien qu'elle privilégiait les membres de sa brigade inquisitoriale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en faisais pas partie! Vous me prenez pour qui? Je n'allais pas être à son service. J'avais d'autres choses plus importantes que ça à faire. En plus, la plupart était en cinquième année, et je n'étais qu'en troisième année. J'étais tellement innocente à l'époque... Le premier qui ose me contredire, je le tue! C'est clair?

-J'ai appris qu'elle utilisait cette technique lors de ses retenues. Une très bonne idée. Je me sentais obligé de la partager avec vous. Vous êtes la première. D'habitude, je suis plus gentil lors des retenues.  
Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de continuer.

Quelle joie! J'étais la première, j'inaugurais ce moyen de torture. Je pouvais être fière dis donc. Non, mais oh! Il me prend pour qui ce crétin?  
La retenue dura aussi longtemps que la première, mais ce fut encore plus douloureux. Je n'allais pas supporter ça pendant une semaine.  
Dans la salle commune, je m'asseyais sur un des fauteuils tout en me tenant la main. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement je souffrais. Mais il était hors de question que je paraisse faible. Je sais, c'est un peu absurde, personne ne me verrait, je pouvais donc me lâcher, mais que voulez vous? Foutue fierté!  
Mes yeux se refermèrent peu à peu tandis que je sombrais dans le monde merveilleux des rêves ou des cauchemars, comme vous voulez.


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Chapitre 12

Plus que deux jours! Deux jours et je serais débarrassée de cette saleté de retenue. Je rentrais à des horaires insoutenables, ma main me faisait souffrir atrocement et j'étais débordée de devoirs.  
J'étais en train de faire mon bandage à la main avant d'aller en cours quand Alex entra dans la salle de bain. Elle avait finit par découvrir la vérité sur ma punition et m'avait assez sermonnée je l'avoue.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas aller à l'infirmerie?  
-Hors de question! Je ne lui ferais pas cette joie.  
-Il ne le saura même pas.  
-Tu sais comment est Pomfresh? Elle va poser mille questions et je devrais lui dire la vérité.  
-Comme ça, il sera renvoyé ou au moins, il aura une sanction.  
-Ce n'est plus Dumbledore le directeur, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Alex soupira avant d'attraper ma main et de me faire le pansement correctement. Je voyais très bien qu'elle trouvait tout cela stupide. Il aurait suffit que je dise que je m'étais trompée et ça serait terminé, mais mon orgueil ne le supporterait pas.  
Nous finîmes par descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Comme excuse à mon bandage, j'avais juste dis que je m'étais coupée après avoir fait tombé le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était passé comme une lettre à la poste, ce n'est pas ce que vous dites?  
J'avais aussi parlée de mes doutes sur Drago à ma meilleure amie, qui pensait que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement, pour qui me prenez vous?  
Le déjeuner ainsi que le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement sans rien à signaler. Mais ma retenue approchait à grands pas et comme à chaque fois, je redoutais le moment où j'allais devoir enlever ce stupide bandage et me remettre à écrire.  
Je rentrais rapidement dans la salle commune pour poser mes affaires avant le dîner quand Tracey m'interpella. C'est bien de Davis que je parle, je ne suis pas folle ou du moins pas encore.

-Que veux tu Davis?  
-J'aimerais te parler Asteria, mais tu peux m'appeler Tracey tu sais?  
-Non! Et ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom, il n'y a que mes amis qui ont le droit.

Devant ma réplique, je vis son visage se décomposer. Avait-elle compris que je la détestais? Même un Moldu s'en serait rendu compte. Peut être est-elle encore plus stupide?

-Alors? M'impatientais-je.  
-Et bien! J'ai remarquée que tu n'arrêtais de me faire des remarques blessantes ces derniers temps, et je me demandais pourquoi. Je ne t'ai rien fait, tu le ferais à Pansy, je comprendrais mais pourquoi moi?  
-Pourquoi toi? M'étonnais-je avant de me mettre à rire.

Mon hilarité l'a rendit perplexe.

-Je sais tout Tracey! Finis-je par dire.  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles? Bégaya t-elle.  
-De ma chute dans les escaliers. Et... d'une certaine petite aventure avec une personne peu recommandable.

Alors que mon sourire s'élargissait, celui de Tracey se fanait. Elle avait compris de quoi je voulais parler, encore heureux, sinon j'aurais cru qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Bien que je le savais déjà. Serais-je méchante envers elle? Dites le moi, même si je ne ferais aucun cas de ce que vous me direz. Quelle importance a votre avis?  
Bon! Je suis encore désolée! Je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. Je ferais attention la prochain fois, enfin, je ne promets rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda t-elle.  
-Je ne le sais pas encore, mais ça se résumerait en un mot. Vengeance!

Je ne lui laissais rien dire de plus et m'en allais. Qu'allait-elle faire? Je me le demandais bien. Mais elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux où je risquais de dire des choses que je ne devais pas dire...  
Je rentrais, allais dans mon dortoir et déposais mes affaires. Quand je redescendis, je vis Drago devant moi qui se frottait l'avant bras. Attendez! Est ce que ça voudrait dire que j'ai raison et qu'il avait la marque? Je sais, vous vous dites que je suis un peu parano sur les bords. Qui ne s'est jamais gratté l'avant bras? En plus, ça pouvait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre? Quoique là, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Personne n'était aussi blond que lui. Et son physique était tout de même reconnaissable.  
Je m'approchais de lui par derrière et lui posais les mains sur ses épaules. Il tourna sa tête quelque peu et me regardais d'un air typiquement malfoyien. Impossible à décrire. Je dirais juste qu'il avait haussé un sourcil et qu'il avait l'air de dire à la fois, « ça fait plaisir de te voir » mais aussi « tu peux pas me laisser tranquille? ». Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre mais vous êtes habitué avec moi, non?  
Je dûs m'être trompée car sans que je m'y attende, il se retourna et me mit à m'embrasser. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne le repoussais pas. Du moins pas tout de suite puisque nous devions aller manger.

-Que me vaut cette honneur? Demandais-je tandis que nous marchions.  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
-Tu m'as carrément sauté dessus.  
-Est ce de ma faute si je te trouve aussi désirable?  
-Et maintenant, des compliments. Es tu réellement Drago Malefoy?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. J'eus juste le droit à un soupir et d'une petite tape derrière la tête. Nous avions beau sortir ensemble, cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous chamailler comme des gamins, mais c'était seulement quand nous étions seuls. Vous comprenez? Il devait faire attention à sa réputation. Si on le voyait en train de sourire ou de s'amuser sans faire du mal aux autres, ça ne serait plus un Malefoy.  
Dans le hall, une tête rousse apparut devant nous. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, je n'existais plus. Il commença à l'insulter comme à chaque fois et ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle, je rentrais directement dans la Grande Salle.  
Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard - en même temps que Weasley – pleinement heureux de son action.

-Pourquoi tu es partie? Demanda t-il en prenant place près de moi.  
-Pourquoi est ce que je serais restée avec toi? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te regarder insulter Weasley. J'y ai eu le droit déjà plusieurs fois.

Il parut étonné de ce que je venais de dire, mais c'était la vérité. Dès qu'elle était dans les parages, c'était comme si je disparaissais. Il n'avait plus qu'elle en vue.  
Qui a osé dire que j'étais jalouse? C'est n'importe quoi!  
Je ne lui adressais plus la parole de tout le dîner et il n'insista pas, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde mais dès que nous serions seuls, il demanderait sûrement des explications.  
Après le dîner, je rejoignis directement le bureau de Carrow. Et voilà que je fais des rimes maintenant! Je dois devenir poète. Hmm! Excusez moi ce moment d'égarement.  
Dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne dans les parages, j'enlevais le bandage et le fourrait dans ma poche.  
Mais tout en faisant ça, une main emprisonna la mienne. Je sursautais et pris peur avant de reconnaître Drago.  
Je cachais immédiatement ma main, ce que bien sûr il vit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je suis pressée! Dis-je.

Il n'était pas question que je fasse des lignes en plus parce que je serais arrivée en retard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris pendant le dîner? Pourquoi tu t'es énervée?  
-Parce que j'en ai marre! Dès que Weasley apparaît dans ton champ de vision, c'est comme si je n'étais plus là!  
-Et alors? Tu es jalouse?  
-Non! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas.  
-Menteuse! Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que je la persécute parce que en secret, je suis amoureux d'elle? Rit-il.  
-Non! M'offusquais-je.  
-Et pourquoi pas Granger? Non, j'ai mieux! Potter! Je suis raide dingue de lui. Je l'avoue.  
-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

Il m'avait vexée je l'avoue. J'allais partir quand il me rattrapa par la main, la mauvaise. Je hurlais de douleur à ce contact et tentais de me dégager. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il me força à lui faire voir et lut à haute voix ce qu'il y avait marqué sur ma main. C'était devenu assez visible pour déchiffrer ce qui était marqué.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? S'énerva t-il.  
-Rien! Maintenant, j'ai une retenue, si tu veux bien?  
-Non! Je veux savoir et tout de suite. C'est Carrow?

Sachant très bien qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie, je lui racontais rapidement en quoi consistait les heures que je faisais tout les soirs.  
Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien de plus. Il me posa juste un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en alla. Rien de plus! J'étais tout aussi étonnée que vous, je vous assure. Quand je lui avais dit, je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver et proférais toute sortes d'insultes. Mais non!  
Bah quoi? Il ne s'inquiétait même pas pour moi?  
Quand j'arrivais, j'étais en retard de seulement quelques minutes mais ce fut suffisant pour énerver mon professeur et pour que je reste encore plus longtemps dans cette salle.

Le lendemain, je refis un nouveau bandage les yeux à moitié fermés. J'avais tellement envie de dormir que je profitais de la moindre heure pour me reposer.  
Une fois cela fait, je rejoignais les autres directement en cours. Alex avait préférée me laisser dormir et m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'elle me prendrait un encas.  
Je rejoignis donc mon premier cours de la matinée, Histoire de la Magie qui était suivi du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt les Forces du Mal tout court, mais ce n'est pas le sujet).  
Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je profitais de ces deux heures pour manger et dormir, surtout.  
Quand malheureusement, le cours prit fin, je pris la peine d'enlever mon pansement et me dirigeais vers le cours de torture. Je n'étais pas loin du compte puisque la leçon portait sur les différentes manières de torturer quelqu'un. Oui! C'est bien un cours, je ne me suis pas trompée.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'allais partir quand Carrow me demanda, ou plutôt exigea que je reste quelques instants.  
Une fois que tout le monde eut quittés la salle, je m'approchais du bureau.

-Que voulez vous professeur?  
-Vous croyez peut être que je vais me laisser faire? Répondit-il avec hargne.  
-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.  
-Ne faites pas l'ignorante. Vous plaindre au professeur Rogue ne changera rien à ce que je pense de vous.  
-Mais de quoi parlez vous? M'impatientais-je. Je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais dans ces quelques instants de silence, je compris qu'il me croyait peut être.

-Quelqu'un est allé dire au directeur ce que je vous faisais faire pendant votre retenue. Le professeur Rogue m'a signalé que je devais arrêter tout de suite avant que ça ne vienne aux oreilles de vos parents. Je sais très bien que vous venez d'une famille plus que respectable, mais votre comportement envers Weasley fait honte à vos ancêtres.  
-Alors c'est fini? Juste parce que vous avez peur de ce que vont dire mes parents?  
-Je ne voudrais pas qu'on apprenne que je m'en prends à des personnes de familles honorables. Les retenues sont donc annulées, vous pouvez partir!

La joie éclata en moi comme... comme j'en sais rien moi. Peu importe, j'étais libre! Et je savais très bien à qui je devais ça. Où pouvait bien être Drago, sûrement dans la Grande Salle.  
Cependant, en descendant les étages, je passais devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et entendit des voix. Qui pouvait bien parler avec ce fantôme? Surtout, qui en aurait envie?  
Je m'approchais discrètement et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Je distinguais vaguement une silhouette mais quelque chose ne pouvait me tromper. Des cheveux blonds..

-Drago? Dis-je tout en entrant.

Il ne prit même la peine de se retourner et resta dans la même position. C'est à dire tête baissée, les mains serrées sur le lavabo.

-Je suis désolé! C'est de ma faute!  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?


	13. Chapter 13

Et bien voici le nouveau chapitre, je ne suis pas assez sadique pour vous faire attendre plus longtemps!^^ Et merci à ma fidèle revieweuse!

* * *

Chapitre 13

-De quoi est ce que tu parles? Répétais-je.

Bon sang! De quoi voulait-il parler? Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me regardait pas? De quoi était-il responsable au juste?

-Si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu n'aurais jamais eu ça!  
-Attends! Je peux avoir un décodeur là? Parce que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.  
-Tout est de ma faute! Répéta t-il encore une fois.  
-Enfin! De quoi est ce que tu parles? Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, ça m'aiderait un peu.

Il ne dit rien mais un rire tout ce qu'il y a d'exaspérant retentit. Je regardais dans la direction du bruit et vis Mimi Geignarde me regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Demandais-je.  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question! Tu es dans mes toilettes!  
-Mimi! Est ce que tu pourrais partir?  
-Drago? Depuis quand est ce que tu l'appelles Mimi?  
-D'accord! Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi, dit-elle en faisant un sourire qui se voulait être charmeur.

Avais-je loupée un épisode? Mimi et Drago se parlaient et en plus, elle draguait MON petit-ami! Si quelqu'un avait la gentillesse de tout m'expliquer, ce serait avec plaisir. J'accepterais même l'aide d'un Moldu, c'est pour dire à quel point je suis perdue.

-L'année dernière, j'avais une mission à accomplir.  
-Quelle genre de mission? Et par qui?  
-Par le seigneur des Ténèbres!

Je m'étais avancée vers lui mais à ces mots, je me stoppais net. J'avais dû mal comprendre. N'est ce pas? On avait dû me lancer un sort de confusion. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Si c'était encore Tracey...

-Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve...  
-Ce n'est pas une blague! Trancha t-il.  
-Attends! Tu es en train de me dire que Tu-sais-qui t'a... t'a enfin tu comprends.  
-Je viens de te le dire, tu es sourde?  
-Ne t'énerves pas sur moi! Si c'est moi qui t'avais annoncé ça, tu réagirais pareil.

-C'était quoi cette... cette mission?  
-Je... je...

Les mots ne sortaient pas de ses lèvres. Je vis ses doigts se resserrer autour du lavabo à un tel point que les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches.  
Je m'approchais de lui et le fit se tourner pour qu'il soit face à moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et j'eus même l'impression qu'il avait pleuré.

-Dis moi tout!  
-Je devais faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard.  
-Quoi?  
-Ne m'interromps pas! Sinon, je n'y arriverais pas.  
-Désolée.  
-Je devais aussi... aussi tuer Dumbledore. Et maintenant, Tu-sais-qui est au pouvoir, Carrow est prof, donc c'est de ma faute si tu as toutes ces retenues et si ta main est couverte de... de ces mots.

En disant cela, il s'était rapproché de moi et avait collé son front au mien tout en encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Toutes ces révélations me firent un choc mais une chose me traversa l'esprit. Une chose que je désirais savoir mais qui pourtant me répulsait.  
Je m'éloignais quelque peu et lui attrapait le poignet. Il ne tenta même pas de se dégager, et se contenta de me fixer.  
Si je le faisais, j'allais sûrement le regretter.

-Avant que je ne regarde, tu as quelque chose à dire?  
-Je... tu ne devrais pas, c'est tout!

S'il disait ça, cela voulait dire que... qu'il avait... non! Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je remontais lentement la manche de sa chemise avant de voir apparaître petit à petit un tatouage noir. La marque des Ténèbres!  
C'était impossible! Je devais rêver. Drago était un Mangemort. Je m'écartais vivement comme si le simple fait de voir cette marque m'avait brûlé.  
Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Je continuais de m'éloigner. Je me trouvais maintenant assez loin de lui, ce qu'il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

-Asteria?  
-Tu... tu es un Mangemort.  
-Oui! Mais...  
-Non! Tu as tué Dumbledore?  
-Non! J'ai été lâche, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.  
-Pas eu le courage? Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, alors tu penses que tu es lâche. Mais qui es tu?  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles? J'aurais dû accomplir ma mission!  
-Et tuer Dumbledore? Tu es complètement malade! Comme... comme Tu-sais-qui!  
-Ne l'insultes pas!  
-Pourquoi? Ah oui! C'est ton maître, excuses moi, répondis-je ironiquement.

Il devait être terriblement en colère puisqu'il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa les mains. Ses yeux n'exprimaientt plus que de la haine à mon égard.

-Ne t'avises plus de dire quoique ce soit sur lui!  
-Qu'est ce qui te prends?

J'étais à présent totalement terrifiée par les événements qui se déroulaient sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

-Ne me parles plus jamais de ça!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je ne te parlerais plus du tout!

Je me dégageais de son emprise, mais il avait tellement serré sa prise autour de mes mains qu'on voyait des traces rouges apparaître. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus lui même.  
Je tournais les talons et sortis le plus rapidement possible de ses toilettes. Je me mis à courir comme pour échapper à toutes ses paroles.  
Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Drago était un Mangemort! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?  
Je me stoppais net dans un couloir, lequel? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me collais au mur et me laissa tomber avant de fondre en larmes. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait? Je pleurais pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait fait ou parce que je venais de le quitter? L'aimais-je vraiment au point de regretter mon geste? Et maintenant, je venais d'avouer que je l'aimais. Comment est ce que j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui? J'avais voulu jouer avec le feu et je m'étais brûlée.  
Des pas se firent entendre et une chevelure rousse apparut au bout du couloir. Je tentais de sécher mes larmes mais rien n'y fit. Il était hors de question qu'on me voit pleurer et encore moins si c'était Weasley.  
Alors que je croyais qu'elle allait passer sans rien dire. Elle s'arrêta et ne fit que me regarder.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Me regarder pleurer te fait plaisir?  
-Je n'ai jamais dis ça. En fait, je tenais à te remercier pour... pour ce que tu as fait. Quand tu as pris ma défense, je crois que j'étais aussi étonnée que toi. Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi une Sang-Pur de Serpentard défendrait une traître à son sang? En plus, tu as dû subir une semaine de retenue avec Carrow. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais...  
-Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dû faire? Tu n'as qu'à regarder mes mains!

Tout en disant ça, je lui montrais ma main où l'écriture était toujours bel et bien visible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle marmonna un vague « désolé ».

-Je ne sais même pas si ça partira un jour. Et si ça reste! Comment tu crois que les autres Sang-Purs vont réagir? Mais en fait, je pensais que c'était ma principale préoccupation, et finalement, il y a beaucoup plus important.

Les larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin de mes yeux. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui disais tout cela. En quoi est ce que ça la concernait? Je me levais précipitamment devant son regard médusé et m'enfuis le plus vite possible. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici!

Je ne prêtais aucun attention aux cours de l'après-midi, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à ressasser les évènements. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose mais rien n'y fit. Dès la fin des cours, j'allais directement dans mon dortoir et m'allongeais sur mon lit.  
J'avais réussie à ne pas croiser Drago de l'après-midi et il n'était pas question que je le voie. Du moins, pour le moment puisque j'y serais contrainte un jour ou l'autre. Le seul point positif de la journée fut que je n'arrivais plus à pleurer. J'avais épuisé mon stock de larmes pour au moins toute l'année.  
La porte s'ouvrit et peu de temps après, mon lit s'affaissa. Inutile de regarder qui c'était. Ça ne pouvait être que Alex.  
Elle me pria de lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas mais rien n'y fit. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de savoir et s'en alla. De toute façon, je préférais être seule. J'avais besoin de réfléchir même si pour le moment, j'avais déjà assez réfléchit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Les vacances de Noël allaient commencer, et je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Drago. Je faisais tout pour l'éviter et me réfugiais à la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. De son côté, il ne me regardait même plus, et pas un mot pour moi n'était sorti de sa bouche.  
Mes amis avaient bien tenté de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne leur avais rien raconté.  
Demain, je devais prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez moi. J'étais pressée d'y retourner pour voir mes parents mais surtout pour être le plus loin possible de Drago. Le seul problème qui se posait était le réveillon de Noël: Il arrivait que nous soyons invités chez quelqu'un, donc de Sang-Pur, et j'avais peur de le voir. Nous ne serions pas invités chez les Malefoy – c'était sûr – étant donné que Lucius et mon père ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais si nos deux familles se retrouvaient chez quelqu'un d'autre, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer...  
En ce moment, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je faisais mon devoir de sortilèges. J'étais surchargée de devoirs étant donné que c'était les vacances. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le parchemin, quand quelqu'un tira la chaise devant moi. Je levais les yeux et vis Victor qui avait l'air paniqué de se retrouver là.

-Ouah! C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, fis-je.  
-Ouais, je suis tout aussi étonné que toi.  
-Et pourquoi tu es venu?  
-Je dois te parler.  
-A propos de quoi?  
-De Malefoy et de toi!  
-Non, je...  
-Laisses moi parler! On a tiré à la courte paille avec le petit couple et c'est moi qui ai perdu. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, mais...  
-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne suis plus avec lui, ce n'est pas si grave.  
-Au contraire! Tu as complètement changé!  
-Non! Tu dis n'importe quoi!  
-Arrête! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait une blague à Vane ou à une de ses copines?  
-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma rupture!  
-Tu passes tout ton temps à la bibliothèque! Moi, c'est l'ancienne Asteria que j'adorais. Celle qui rigolait tout le temps, celle qui était parfois méchante. Elle me manque cette Asteria!  
-Elle est toujours là mais elle a compris qu'à la fin de l'année, il y a les BUSEs et qu'elle doit travailler.  
-Je ne suis pas totalement idiot. Je sais que tu es triste! Je comprends que ça te fasse de la peine mais tu ne dois pas changer pour autant. Fais ça pour moi! Me supplia t-il.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Avais-je vraiment changé à ce point? Je ne passais pas autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Et c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas produit un petit accident avec les Gryffondors, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Drago. N'est ce pas?  
Je tentais bien de me concentrer pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent mais rien n'y fit. Je refermais violemment mon livre, ramassais mes affaires et sortis de la bibliothèque.  
Je pensais à ce que m'avait dit Victor. Et si vous m'aidiez pour une fois? Vous servirez à quelque chose, ça changerait!  
Non! Ne partez pas! C'est sortit tout seul! Je n'aurais jamais osé dire ça sinon. Je vais essayer de ne pas recommencer. Enfin! Je ne vous promets rien.  
J'errais dans les couloirs sans but précis et finis par arriver dans une salle de classe vide. J'entrais et m'assis sur une table face à la fenêtre. Je restais dans cette position, les yeux dans le vide quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Asteria? Quelque chose ne va pas? Me questionna une voix.

Je me retournais et vis Blaise face à moi.

-A ton avis? Ironisais-je.  
-C'est à cause de Drago?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que je pense à lui?  
-Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité, rit-il.  
-Non! C'est fini avec lui, je suis passée à autre chose.  
-Comment faites-vous pour paraître aussi froid, alors que vous vous aimez même si aucun de vous deux ne l'avouera?  
-Quoi? Et tu parles de qui en disant «vous»?  
-De toi et de Drago! Je te signale que je partage son dortoir, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, mais tu lui manques.  
-Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Drago Malefoy?  
-Oui! Souffla t-il.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien. Le sujet « Malefoy » fut vite oublié. Nous dûmes rester près d'une heure à discuter, puis ce fut bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner.  
Nous sortîmes pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle tout en continuant de discuter. Cependant, nos amis étaient placés côte à côté.  
J'étais entourée des deux couples et bien que je leur disais pas, ça me gênait. Ça pouvait paraître égoïste de ma part, mais j'en avais marre de tenir la chandelle. Vous me comprenez? En matière d'égoïsme, les Moldus doivent s'y connaître? Mais non, je plaisante pour une fois! C'était préparé à l'avance.

-Alors Asteria? Comment vas-tu? Me demanda Tracey.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Vu le petit sourire qu'elle affichait, elle préparait quelque chose.

-Très bien et toi? Répondis-je tout aussi ironiquement.  
-Parfaitement bien! Je ne me suis pas fait larguée par mon copain, moi, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je riais intérieurement: elle s'engageait dans une bataille qu'elle allait perdre. Elle croyait peut-être que ma rupture avec Drago m'avait rendu gentille... Si elle croyait pouvoir me blesser, elle se trompait lourdement!

-Pas ces derniers temps, en tout cas! Mais je préfère avoir été larguée par un Sang-Pur comme Drago que par un Sang-de-Bourbe comme Damons. Tu peux comprendre mieux que personne, n'est-ce pas?

Je laissais planer mes mots le temps que tout le monde les comprenne. Ceci ne prit pas longtemps. A notre place, plus personne ne parlait, ce qui voulait dire qu'une bonne partie de la table des Serpentards s'était tue. Les autres élèves de notre maison, voulant savoir ce qui se passait, demandaient à leur voisin de table. Ce qui fit que, très vite, tout le monde fut au courant.  
Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, Parkinson se leva et fusilla sa futur ex-meilleure amie du regard.

-Tu as fait quoi? Hurla t-elle.

Les regards de tout les élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Ouah! J'ai fais mon petit effet, on dirait. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

-Oups! Dis-je. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas peut être? Demandais-je à l'adresse de Tracey.  
-Sale garce!  
-Quand on me cherche, on me trouve!  
-Tu as osé couché avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe? Dit Pansy comme si on ne l'avait pas interrompue.  
-Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce qu'elle dit! Elle a tout inventé cette sale peste!  
-Pas du tout! Intervint Daphné. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit. Si tu ne l'avais pas poussé dans les escaliers, je ne l'aurais pas dit, mais quand on s'en prend à une Greengrass, on s'en prend à l'autre, rétorqua ma soeur avec un sourire en coin.

Le silence régnait à présent dans toute la salle, y compris à la table des professeurs. Après une nouvelle insulte à mon égard, Tracey se leva et fut suivie du regard par tout les personnes présentes.  
Pansy se rassit, toujours aussi en colère et planta sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer pour commenter la scène qui venait se jouer devant leurs yeux.

-Ça! C'est la Asteria que j'aime! S'exclama Victor.  
-Même si je n'approuve pas totalement, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es redevenue toi même, dit Alex.  
-Elle l'a bien cherché, me défendit Victor.  
-Mais elle n'aurait pas dû, c'est cruel!  
-C'est bon! Pas la peine de vous disputer pour si peu. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Le dîner continua et la principale discussion tourna autour de Tracey. J'écoutais ce que mes voisins de tables – qui se trouvaient être les amis de ma soeur – disaient sur elle, et je vous assure que ce n'était pas beau à voir - ou plutôt à entendre. Ils prenaient ça comme une trahison envers eux et les Sang-Purs: elle s'était comportée comme une traître à son sang.  
Pansy, elle, ne disait pas un mot, elle jouait avec les aliments de son assiette sans lever les yeux.  
Je ne pouvais pas imaginer meilleure vengeance. Je sais ce que vous pensez, que c'est cruel et bla bla bla. Mais qu'est ce que vous auriez fait vous? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Si c'est vous qu'on avait poussé dans des escaliers, comme auriez vous réagit?  
Nous finîmes par rentrer dans notre salle commune, mais je ne restais pas longtemps et j'allais vite me coucher. Demain je devais prendre le Poudlard Express pour enfin rentrer chez moi.

Ma mère ouvrit la porte de chez moi et j'entrais. Je me trouvais dans le hall d'entrée et vis notre elfe de maison, Wendy, se diriger vers nous pour prendre mes bagages et ceux de ma soeur.  
Au dîner, je m'empressais de raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis mon début d'année après que Daphné en ai fait de même.

-Au fait les filles, nous ne passerons pas le réveillon à la maison, nous informa ma mère.

Quoi? Ayez pitié de moi! Pas chez les Malefoy!

-Les Lestrange nous ont gentiment invités, et...

Yes! Oui! Merci Merlin!

-Mais il y aura sûrement beaucoup de monde. Bellatrix Lestrange veut fêter dignement cette année qui s'annonce merveilleuse pour tout les Sang-Purs.  
-Quand tu dis beaucoup de monde, c'est à dire? Paniquais-je soudain.  
-Toutes les plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs: les Zabini, les Nott, les Crabbe, bien-sûr les Malefoy, et encore plein d'autres.

Non! Non! Ce n'est pas possible. Dites moi que c'est un rêve, pincez moi! N'y pensez même pas, c'était une façon de parler. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi?  
De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, quand on ne veut pas quelque chose, ça arrive forcément!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Pitié! Donnez moi une excuse pour m'enfuir au plus vite d'ici. Aidez moi! Trop tard... Mon père frappa trois coups à la porte, et un elfe de maison vint ouvrir.  
Il nous fit entrer et nous débarrassa de nos manteaux. En plus, il avait fallu que j'enfile cette stupide robe... Certes, elle était magnifique, mais pas sur moi! Elle était noir et m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, une ceinture blanche se trouvait à ma taille, elle était en soie tout comme ma robe. Enfin, elle était nouée au cou. Bref! Ma mère m'avait obligée à l'acheter et à la mettre par la même occasion. Je ne voyais même pas l'intérêt de s'habiller de cette manière, enfin je savais pourquoi. Parce que, je cite, « il y aura toutes les plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs du pays et je veux que tu sois présentable ».  
Nous arrivâmes dans un grand salon où beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Attendez! Elle a invité tout le pays ou quoi? Depuis quand est ce qu'il y a autant de famille de Sang-Purs au Royaume-Uni? Et comment va t-elle faire pour tous nous faire manger? Bon! Son manoir est immense mais ne me dites pas que sa table est assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde...!  
Ma soeur partit aussitôt, ayant aperçut Parkinson, et quand je me retournais mes parents avaient déjà disparu. Je me retrouvais donc seule, complètement perdue.  
Je me faufilais parmi les invités, essayant de trouver quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je ne devais pas espérer trouver Max et Alex, étant donné que bien qu'étant de Sang-Purs, leurs familles n'étaient sans doute pas assez importantes pour que Bellatrix Lestrange ne les invite. Peut être Victor avec de la chance, mais je ne devrais pas trop espérer.  
Je pris un verre sur un plateau qu'un elfe tenait et le but d'une traite. Je faillis m'étouffer et tentais de faire bonne figure. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était comme alcool mais la prochaine fois, je ferais attention à ce que je bois!

-Asteria Greengrass? Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis Ryan Licom. Il était le fils d'un ami de mon père qui était décédé 10 ans plus tôt. Lui et sa femme étaient partis vivre en France avant la naissance de Ryan, soit plus 17 ans auparavant. Je sais, vous vous dites qu'au moins, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais j'aurais préféré quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je me serais passée de cette rencontre!

-Ryan! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être invité?  
-Je n'ai pas dis ça, tu viens d'une grande famille, mais je croyais que tu étais en France!  
-Oui! Avant, mais on a été invités et ma mère avait envie de revenir en Angleterre.  
-Sûrement pour se trouver un nouveau mari?

Quoi? Je suis réaliste. Valérie Licom était un peu comme la mère de Blaise: Ses maris avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mourir, sauf le premier, le père de Ryan.

-Très drôle! En tout cas, tu as drôlement changé depuis le temps. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus?  
-Deux ans! Mais tu as toujours la même tête je dois dire. Tu as vu Daphné?  
-Oui! Elle m'a même présenté ses amis.  
-Ah oui?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire et il me prévint qu'il allait voir mes parents pour les saluer. Cet idiot avait réussi à me mettre Drago dans la tête. Bah oui! Les amis de Daphné, égale Drago Malefoy. Vous ne faites pas le lien, quels idiots! Quoi? N'allez pas vous vexer pour si peu!  
Ne m'obligez pas à m'excuser! Une minute! Des cheveux pas coiffés, quelqu'un d'assez grand, assez fin... Victor! Je me précipitais vers la personne avant de la perdre de vue, mais la retrouvais et lui sautais quasiment dessus. Si ce n'était pas lui, je n'aurais plus qu'à me cacher.  
La personne se retourna et me fit un grand sourire.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis contente de te voir!  
-Oh que si! Je crois que je m'ennuie autant que toi! Sans Max et Alex, c'est mortel, et je ne t'avais pas encore vue.  
-Je suis étonnée que tu sois là!  
-Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et ta famille? Se vexa t-il.  
-Non! Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais...  
-C'est bon! Je plaisantais! Me rassura t-il. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais tout aussi étonné que toi quand j'ai vu qu'on était invités ici. On doit être plus important que je ne le croyais.  
-Je crois qu'elle a invité tout le pays. Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a?  
-Ouais! Je savais qu'elle était à moitié folle, mais à ce point.

Il rigola et je ne pus que le suivre dans ses rires. Il fallait avouer que la propriétaire des lieux était quelque peu étrange. Je dirais même folle. Heureusement pour vous que c'est moi qui vous parle et pas elle, parce que sinon, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde. Elle vous aurait déjà supprimés et on vous aurait retrouvés découpés en petits morceaux ,ou alors si elle plus clémente, vous seriez devenus complètement fous et vous ne sauriez même plus qui vous êtes. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait aux parents de Neville Londubat – un ami de Harry Potter – alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandés et ne méritaient pas ça. Ouah! Aurais-je eu un moment de bonté? Non, c'est impossible!  
Je passais toute ma soirée avec Victor et ceci, même pendant le dîner, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Et aucune trace de ce cher Drago, enfin si, mais de loin. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse! Quoi? Qui a dit qu'il était déçu? Pourquoi? Vous auriez voulu que je le croise? Non, mais je n'y crois pas! La solidarité, vous connaissez? Pff! Je vous jure! Et c'est moi la méchante après!  
Ah oui! Le plus incroyable dans cette histoire est que toutes les personnes présentes aient pu manger à la même table. L'hôte avait dû jeter un sort pour agrandir sa table!  
Je m'assit à la place qui m'était réservée – et heureusement à côté de Victor - et attendait que les autres arrivent. Et... je crois que vous allez être contents puisque Drago prit place en face de moi. En fait, je me retrouvais avec tout ceux de Poudlard, elle avait sûrement dû faire selon l'âge. Il y avait donc ma soeur, avec tout ses amis et Ryan.  
Nous commençâmes à manger et je tentais d'ignorer Drago le plus possible.

-On se connaît depuis l'enfance, j'ai même vu Asteria en couche.

A cette phrase, je faillis recracher tout ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

-Ouais! Je me rappelle parfaitement le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.  
-Ryan! L'interrompis-je. J'avais 4 ans! Je disais ça à tout le monde.  
-Ne cherches pas d'excuses! Rit-il.

L'attention était maintenant sur moi et tout le monde réclamait des anecdotes croustillantes sur moi et ma soeur. Et Ryan se faisait un malin plaisir à raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Daphné rougissait à vue d'oeil alors que moi, j'essayais de me retenir de ne pas l'étrangler.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où on a été au parc, et il y avait des oies...  
-Pas du tout! Paniquais-je.  
-Mais si! Tu as voulu grimper dessus, mais elles n'étaient pas d'accord!  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Parkinson impatiente de savoir la réponse.  
-Les oies l'ont poursuivie sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant que son père n'intervienne!

Ils se mirent à rigoler et je vis Drago faire un léger sourire en regardant ailleurs.

-Et le jour où tout le monde chercha le chat partout pendant toute une après-midi, et tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer! Ce n'est qu'après que tu t'es souvenue que tu l'avais enfermé dans ton armoire!  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle!  
-Daphné n'est pas en reste! Une fois, elle a voulu ramener un escargot chez elle et comme sa mère n'était pas d'accord, elle l'a mis dans sa bouche pour le faire entrer!

Des grimaces de dégoût apparurent sur tous les visages alors que Daphné essayait de se faire toute petite sur sa chaise. Je ne savais pas comment l'interrompre, et il continua à sortir toutes sortes d'anecdotes (je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus sur moi. Je m'empressais de lui en demander la raison).

-Tout simplement parce que Daphné était dix fois plus sage que toi! J'espère que tu t'es calmée maintenant!  
-On peut dire ça! Elle préfère humilier les gens en public, dit Drago.

Sa prise de parole m'étonna, comme beaucoup de personnes je pense. Surtout pour dire ça. Ryan demanda donc ce que je faisais et ce sympathique blond s'empressa de lui raconter l'épisode Tracey. D'aillleurs, celle-ci était absente.  
Je posais la question à Blaise qui était proche de moi.

-Tu te doutes que les élèves l'ont dit à leurs parents et c'est arrivé aux oreilles de Lestrange et de toutes les familles par la même occasion. Ils n'ont pas été invités! Enfin, ils l'étaient avant! Ils sont un peu comme en disgrâce.

Ouah! Je suis vraiment forte, avouez le! Elle était non seulement exclue des Serpentards mais aussi des rendez-vous entre Sang-Purs. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Mais je suis fière quand même. Oui, je sais, je suis horrible mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas?  
Après son récit, Drago me regarda fixement. Il voulait jouer à ça, et il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire? Je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça...

-Je connais beaucoup plus cruel que moi! Qui passe son temps à insulter tout le monde? Ce n'est pas moi en tout cas!  
-J'insulte ceux qui le méritent.  
-Comme Potter?  
-Exactement!  
-Moi, je pense que tu es jaloux. C'est vrai, il est gentil, populaire, tout le monde l'aime. Quant à ses amis, Granger est plus intelligente que toi, et Weasley est plus drôle.  
-Si tu crois que ce que tu dis me blesse... Venant d'une sale garce dans ton genre, ça ne me touche absolument pas.

Oh l'enf...! En plus, il gardait son stupide sourire. Je vais le tuer! Mais alors que j'allais répliquer, Théo nous interrompit avant que cela ne dérape et changea de discussion.  
Pendant tout le dîner, je jetais sans cesse des regards à Drago et celui-ci me répondait par des sourires. Je le détestais!

Tard, beaucoup plus tard, nous finîmes par rentrer chez nous. En allant me coucher, je pensais à Drago et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne m'avait pas ignoré et m'avait adressé la parole. Merlin! Je deviens une de ces filles complètement stupides et qui ne pense qu'aux garçons. Je me giflais, et ce n'est pas une image, pour l'oublier. Je devais profiter de mes vacances au maximum et ne pas y penser.  
Une autre chose qui me surprenait, c'était la présence de Ryan. Que faisait-il là? J'étais persuadée que je n'allais pas tarder à le revoir...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Voilà près d'une heure que le Poudlard Express était parti de la gare, et l'ennui commençait sérieusement à me gagner. Après s'être racontés nos vacances chacun notre tour, les sujets de discussion s'amenuisaient. De plus, Alex et Max s'étaient mis à roucouler dans leur coin. Je hais les couples! C'est... déprimant. Ah oui! Victor était parti rejoindre Ciara, j'étais donc complètement seule. Finalement, je suis bien contente que vous soyez là!  
J'ai dû beaucoup changer depuis le début de l'année pour apprécier la compagnie de Moldus. Je trouve ça moins... comment dire... moins humiliant. N'allez pas vous vexer voyons! Nous sommes quand même devenus, je ne dirais pas des amis... mais des connaissances.  
J'étais maintenant complètement perdue dans la contemplation du paysage quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer ma soeur, visiblement paniquée.

-Daphné? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?  
-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer!  
-Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles! M'impatientais-je.  
-Ryan! Il est à Poudlard!  
-Quoi?

Ce dernier mot, je l'avais pratiquement hurlé. C'était comme si on m'avait annoncé que... que je sais pas moi. J'en ai aucune idée, je sais juste que c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle.

-C'était juste pour te prévenir, il est dans mon compartiment et continue à raconter toutes sortes de choses sur moi, et tu n'es pas en reste. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Pansy se fait une joie de l'interroger sur toi. Je dois y aller!

J'entendis comme la mélodie d'un enterrement dans ma tête, mais je ne saurais vous dire si c'était la mienne ou celle de Ryan. Relativisons! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter? Il ne savait rien qui puisse être gênant... N'est ce pas?  
Je me levais et me mis à courir, le plus vite possible, jusqu'au compartiment de ma soeur et de ses amis. Tous me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle quand j'ouvris la porte. Peut être parce que la porte avait claqué violemment contre le mur et que je ressemblais à une folle furieuse après avoir couru partout dans le train.

-Asteria? Est ce que ça va? Me demanda Blaise.  
-Oui... oui! Euh... Ryan, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais à Poudlard, petit cachotier! Rigolais-je. Il faut que je te parle!  
-Mais bien sûr ma petite Aste!  
-Qu'il est drôle! ironisais-je.

Je l'attrapais par la manche et le traînais dans le couloir, le plus loin possible du compartiment et des oreilles indiscrètes. Je me retenais tant bien que mal de le gifler et respirais un grand coup.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit sur moi?  
-Mais rien! Enfin rien de bien gênant!  
-Arrêtes ça tout de suite! Ne dis plus rien sur moi!  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce que je te le demande!  
-Ce sont plus des ordres!  
-Peu importe!  
-Je fais ce que je veux, et si je veux dire certaines choses sur toi, je le fais.  
-Alors ne racontes rien d'humiliant, s'il te plaît!

Il soupira, hocha la tête et s'en alla. J'espère au moins qu'il va tenir sa parole, sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le tuer. Ça serait quand même dommage! Bah oui! Je risquerais de me retrouver à Azkaban. Bah quoi? Vous avez cru que ça serait dommage pour lui! Ah là là! Je vous jure, vous êtes tellement stupides parfois! Qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire de lui? Bon! J'avoue que ça me ferait peut être un peu de la peine, mais ce n'était pas comme si Ryan était mon meilleur ami.  
Je rentrais dans mon compartiment en croisant les doigts pour que cet idiot tienne sa langue. Bizarrement, j'avais la sensation que je pouvais toujours rêver...

Après des heures, des heures et des heures de trajet, le train s'arrêta enfin. Qui a dit que j'exagérais? Si vous étiez à ma place, vous comprendriez! Si encore, c'était la première fois, mais non, je le prends deux fois minimum par année – scolaire. D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce qu'on prend le train, alors qu'il y a des moyens dix fois plus rapide? C'est une question à poser au directeur. Il faudra que j'y pense.  
Après le chemin dans les calèches, l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle, et un petit discours de Rogue, nous finîmes par manger. Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que j'étais assise avec les amis de ma soeur? Encore!

-Asteria? J'ignorais que tu étais si violente quand tu étais petite, me dit Pansy.  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
-Ryan m'a raconté qu'une fois, tu avais frappé ta petite cousine avec un balai parce qu'elle t'avait piqué tes bonbons.  
-Ryan! Criais-je. Je croyais que tu ne devais plus rien dire!  
-Désolé! J'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher.  
-De toute façon, on sait très bien que tu es une petite peste qui adore faire du mal aux autres! intervint Drago.  
-On t'a demandé quelque chose, la blonde décolorée? Répliquais-je.

J'ignorais que j'étais aussi téméraire. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa fourchette et son visage se crispa. Je ferais mieux de m'écarter, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une fourchette plantée dans le corps.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à une pauvre fille comme toi, je tiens à garder un certain niveau intellectuel. Sur ce, tu m'as coupé l'appétit!

Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un air digne. Je le déteste! Tout le monde me regardait, et détestant être le centre de l'attention et parce que j'étais énervée, je me levais et suivis le même chemin que l'autre crétin.  
Nous avions des choses à nous dire. Je rentrais dans la salle commune mais il était absent. J'allais donc dans son dortoir. J'ouvrais la porte et la claquais aussitôt. Drago était allongé sur son lit, et me regardais tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Que fais tu là? Je pensais que mon message était clair.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me déteste à ce point?  
-Tu veux dire à part me traiter comme un moins que rien quand tu as découvert que...  
-Que quoi? Que tu étais un Mangemort? Tu ne crois pas que ma réaction était tout à fait normale? Tu m'as avoué que tu devais tuer Dumbledore parce que Tu-sais-qui te l'a ordonné. Mais tu sais c'est quoi le pire? Criais-je.

Il me regarda ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir alors que je sentais les larmes monter.

-Que tu m'ai menti peut passer. Je peux le comprendre dans ce cas, mais tu as pris sa défense. Tu n'étais pas Drago, je ne sais pas qui tu étais mais tu... tu étais quelqu'un d'autre!  
-Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi!  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que je suis venue te voir? Pourquoi est ce que je suis sortie avec toi? Tout aurait été plus simple si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. J'aurais dû rester dans mon coin et ne pas céder à tes avances. Pourtant, je ne le regrette pas... Tous les instants que j'ai passé avec toi ont été les meilleurs depuis ce début d'année, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'étais amoureuse! Comment est ce que j'ai pu? J'en ai aucune idée! Tu es le mec le plus froid, le plus cruel, le plus machiavélique que je connaisse. Tu ne penses qu'à ta réputation de Malefoy! A honorer ton nom de famille! Mais est ce que tu as déjà essayé de faire quelque chose que tu aimais? Quelque chose qui te plairait? Pourquoi est ce que je te dis ça d'ailleurs?

Il avait ouvert la bouche comme s'il avait voulu parler mais je partis avant. Qu'est ce que je venais de faire? En plus, je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui! Merlin! Aidez moi!  
Je n'avais plus qu'à me cacher et l'éviter au maximum. Avec de la chance il allait oublier cet incident et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, la journée s'écoula lentement et j'ignorais royalement tout les regards que me jetait Drago. Dans la soirée, je laissais Alex et Victor dans la salle commune et allais à la bibliothèque, c'était le seul lieu où j'avais le moins de chance de trouver Drago. C'était parfait! Dans un couloir – alors que j'étais presque arrivée – je vis Max assis, une lettre à ses côtés, et la tête dans ses mains.

-Est ce que ça va? Demandais-je tout en m'agenouillant devant lui.  
-A ton avis?  
-Tu t'es disputé avec Alex?  
-Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

Il me regarda et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste, on aurait même dit qu'il avait pleuré.

-Tu veux en parler?  
-C'est mon frère... Il m'a envoyé une lettre.  
-Et ça parle de quoi? Sans vouloir être indiscrète...  
-Tu n'en parleras à personne?  
-Tu peux me faire confiance, Max.  
-Il a décidé de s'engager chez les Mangemorts.  
-Quoi? Mais... pourquoi?  
-Enfin! Ce n'est pas encore décidé, mais il l'envisage sérieusement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il fait ça! Comment est ce qu'il peut le vouloir?  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu es aussi triste? Je veux dire que... après tout, c'est son choix.  
-Je... j'ai beau être de Sang-Pur, je... je ne hais pas les Nés-Moldus comme toi... comme tous les autres Serpentards. Je trouve que Tu-Sais-Qui a des idées totalement stupides. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir comme avant s'il fait ça.

Décidément! Les Mangemorts étaient partout. Ceci me fit repenser à Drago, que je tentais de chasser de mon esprit, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Je... Max, laisse moi te dire une chose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il veut faire ça, et d'ailleurs même s'il était un Mangemort, que ce ne sera plus ton frère! Ne fais pas cette bêtise de l'abandonner parce qu'il fait ça. Il a eu le courage de te le dire, et ça parce qu'il t'aime et tient à toi! Alors promets moi de le laisser prendre sa décision sans l'influencer et de... de lui pardonner même si tu es contre son choix.

Tout en disant ça, je voulais l'empêcher de faire la même erreur que j'avais faite avec Drago. Si j'avais appliqué mes conseils, je serais encore avec lui. Enfin, peut être! Je ne le saurais jamais de toute façon. Je lui souris et contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras. Même si nous étions amis depuis notre première année, jamais nous ne nous étions pris dans les bras. Je n'avais jamais été le genre de fille à dévoiler mes sentiments, je pense que vous l'avez compris.

-Je vous dérange peut être? Dit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous détachâmes et vîmes Alex en train de nous fusiller du regard. Elle ne croyait quand même pas que moi et Max... Non! Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

-Max! Je suis désolé!  
-Ce n'est pas grave, on arrête pas de se disputer ces derniers temps...  
-Quoi? Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu...  
-Pas devant toi et Victor! Elle est trop jalouse, dès que je regarde quelque part, elle croit que je regarde une autre fille et encore plein d'autres choses. Ce n'est plus comme au début. Enfin! Je vais aller la voir!

Il se leva, attrapa sa lettre et me fit un dernier sourire avant de suivre les pas de ma meilleure amie.

-Maintenant tu brises les couples! Fit une personne derrière mon dos tout en applaudissant.

Je ne pris même la peine de me retourner, ayant très bien reconnu la voix de Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Marmonnais-je.  
-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles.

Je m'exécutais et croisais les bras sous ma poitrine.

-J'adore quand tu es en colère... Tu es... très sexy.  
-A quoi tu joues? Demandais-je une fois remise du choc de ses paroles.  
-Je ne dis que la vérité.

J'allais partir mais il me rattrapa et je fus obligée de me retourner.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Réitérais-je.  
-Qu'on reparte à zéro.  
-Quoi?  
-Tu m'as très bien compris!  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour que je vienne ramper à tes pieds? Ne me confonds pas avec Parkinson!

Je lui jetais un dernier regard et décidais de retourner dans ma salle commune. Je n'avais plus aucun intérêt à me rendre à la bibliothèque. Et pour qui est ce qu'il me prenait ce crétin? Je n'étais pas un objet! Il fallait plus que ça!


	17. Chapter 17

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.^^

* * *

Chapitre 17

Nous étions maintenant le 14 janvier, et les cours avaient repris depuis un petit moment. Vivement les prochaines vacances, les cours commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système! Qui plus est, les BUSEs approchaient plus vite que je ne le pensais. Alex n'arrêtait pas de me le rabâcher, d'ailleurs!  
Je rentrais dans la salle commune en compagnie de Blaise – avec qui je parlais de plus en plus – quand un son de gifle retentit dans toute la pièce. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent soudainement, et je me retournais vers le centre de l'attention, autrement dit Alex qui fusillait Max du regard. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Je ne tentais pas l'en empêcher, je savais bien que c'était inutile. Max se frotta la joue avant de partir vers son dortoir.  
Les discussions reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé (bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils parlent de ce qui venait d'arriver). Mon regard balaya la salle, mais ni Victor ni Ciara n'étaient présents. Je laissais Blaise rejoindre ses amis et je montais vers le dortoir des garçons.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper à la porte et j'entrais. Max était assis sur son lit et s'amusait à lancer une balle rebondissante sur le sol. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés mais il ne me m'adressa pas la parole. Je lui piquais sa balle pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais ça ne marcha pas.

-Bon! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-Qu'est que ça peut faire? On est plus ensemble de toute façon!  
-Oh! Mais... pourquoi?  
-On a commencé à se disputer et... j'ai finis par lui dire que c'était mieux qu'on arrête!  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si mal?  
-Je... je ne l'aimais plus, c'est tout!  
-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Max.  
-Je crois que... que... non j'y arriverais pas!  
-Allez! L'encourageais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si horrible que tu ne puisse pas me le dire?  
-Je crois que je suis gay! Lâcha t-il.

Devant cette révélation, ma bouche s'ouvrit, se ferma, et s'ouvrit de nouveau. Hein? Il avait peut être dit autre chose.

-Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle comme blague, rigolais-je.  
-Asteria!  
-Non, c'est super comme effet, mais c'est pas très drôle!  
-Asteria! Répéta t-il.  
-Attends... Tu ne plaisantes pas?  
-Non!

Un silence s'installa, un énorme silence!

-Est ce que ça va?

-Ouh ouh!

-Asteria! Tu me fais peur là!

Oh mon Dieu! C'est bien ce que disent les Moldus? Je crois que Merlin ne peut plus rien faire là!

-Ouah! Finis-je par dire. Ça fait un choc!  
Max rigola devant ma réaction, mais comment auriez vous réagis?

-Enfin! Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec Alex si... si enfin tu vois?  
-J'en étais pas vraiment conscient, mais... je sais pas. J'ai commencée à y penser et... et voilà!

Peut être que j'étais dans un rêve? Non! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? De toute façon, ça reste Max et ça ne change rien du tout. Nous continuâmes à parler de sa... sexualité pendant près d'une heure.  
J'ouvris la porte, mais juste avant de partir quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

-Rassures moi! Tu n'aurais pas de vues sur Victor, ou encore Drago?  
-Non! Mais je croyais que, je cite, « Malefoy n'est qu'un mec arrogant qui ne mérite pas que l'on parle de lui »?  
-Oui! Mais je dois aimer les mecs arrogants, rigolais-je.

Je fermais la porte et me rendis dans la salle commune où Ryan m'interpella. Je levais les yeux au ciel et allais où il était installé, c'est à dire près de Drago, trop près à mon goût.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demandais-je.  
-Oh! Je me demandais si ça t'arrivait souvent d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons pendant aussi longtemps.  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues? M'énervais-je.  
-Mais rien du tout! Dit-il avec un petit sourire que j'allais m'empresser de lui faire ravaler s'il continuait.  
-Il faudrait mieux pour toi, dit Drago qui m'avait devancé.

Je fus tout aussi surpris de sa réaction que l'était Ryan. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Il devait être malade. Depuis quand prenait-il ma défense?

-C'est bon, calmes toi, rit Ryan. Je plaisantais, c'est tout!  
-Il y a intérêt, ou alors je te promets de t'arracher les yeux! Dis-je.

Sur cette menace, car oui, c'en était bien une, je tournais les talons et montais dans mon propre dortoir. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là? J'étais capable de me défendre moi même. Quoi? Je parle de qui? De Drago, qui d'autre? Ah là là! Les Moldus! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide! J'en ai vraiment marre. Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait très mal. Premièrement, Ryan était arrivé à Poudlard, et en plus, avait atterrit à Serpentard. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non, Drago s'était mis dans l'idée de me reconquérir. S'il me croyait assez stupide pour me laisser avoir, il se trompait lourdement.  
Je le chassais de mes pensées et me concentrais sur les révélations de Max. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et ne me dites pas que vous aviez devinés, parce que je ne vous croirais jamais. Même Trelawney ne l'avait sans doute pas vu! Ça aura dû échapper à son troisième oeil. Vous auriez bien compris que je plaisantais, le jour où je croirais à la divination, je... je... j'embrasserai les pieds de Rogue! C'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est impossible.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Alex très en colère.

-Toi! C'est de ta faute! Cria t-elle.  
-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait!  
-La dernière fois, je vous ai vus ensemble et là, il me quitte! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es seule et que tu n'es plus avec Malefoy, qu'il faut que tu piques les copains des autres, et encore moins de ta meilleure amie!  
-Non, mais ça va pas! Jamais je ne ferais ça! Tu te fais des films!  
-Ouais! Comme si j'allais te croire! Vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis quelques temps, je ne suis pas aveugle!  
-Mais bon sang, crois moi!  
-Alors dis moi pourquoi il m'a larguée!  
-Parce qu'il est gay! Hurlais-je.

Oups! Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde. Quand on dit que les femmes ne savent pas garder de secret, je crois que je viens de confirmer cette règle. Je crois que les femmes savent garder un secret en moyenne 48 heures, j'ai battu tout les records: dix minutes à peine.  
Max va me tuer. Quant à Alex, elle ressemblait de nouveau à un tarsier. Elle avait l'air d'être sous le choc, en même temps, je peux la comprendre. Et vous aussi, si vous appreniez que votre copain, ou plutôt ex, était en réalité homo, je pense que ça vous ferais le même effet.  
Toujours sous le choc, elle s'assit sur son lit, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Si elle continuait, elle allait me faire une dépression, et ça, je ne voulais pas.  
Je pris place à ses côtés mais je décidais d'attendre qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Je comprends plein de choses maintenant, finit-elle par dire.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
-Oh! Il y avait plein de petits signes. Au début qu'on sortait ensemble, c'était Max qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que si tu ne nous avait pas découverts, on serait encore en train de se cacher. Après, je sais pas, enfin, il y avait plein de choses. Et... j'ai voulu aller plus loin, et lui... il ne voulait pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
-Alex! Personne n'avait deviné. Je ne vois pas comment tu l'aurais su.  
-Tu crois que... que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est gay.

Devant sa remarque, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Elle en parut offusquée et me mit une tape derrière la tête.

-Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse? Tu es sublime, et géniale, comment est ce que tu pourrais rendre un garçon gay? Ne dis pas d'idioties.

Elle parut réconfortée par mes paroles. Comment est ce qu'elle avait pu croire ça? Elle avait vraiment des idées bizarres des fois. Nous restâmes toute la soirée mais je ne réussis pas à la faire venir dîner.  
La salle commune était vide...à l'exception d'une seule et unique personne. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais vers lui, simplement parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Il était debout, et devant l'entrée de la salle commune.  
Je passais devant lui, mais il me suivit.

-Tu vas me suivre pendant longtemps? Demandais-je en me retournant.  
-Je ne te suis pas, je vais manger!  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'attendais?  
-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, ma chère.  
-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu restes derrière moi? M'énervais-je.  
-Parce que j'ai eu une superbe vue.  
-Espèce de pervers!  
-Oh! Tu devrais être flattée.  
-Flattée? Et de quoi au juste? Fis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je devrais être contente que tu daignes poser ton si noble regard sur moi? Lui lançais avec toute l'ironie dont j'étais possible.  
-Tu joues ta mijaurée mais en réalité, tu es heureuse!  
-Tu te trompes lourdement.

Je partais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? J'en avais marre. Je devrais être flattée? Et puis quoi encore? Il peut toujours rêver!

* * *

Ai je le droit à une petite review? N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire pour écrire cette histoire... ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 18

-Arrêtes! Je vais te tuer!  
-De quoi parles tu?  
-Respirer...Faire comme s'il n'était pas là...  
-Ce n'est pas bon signe quand on commence à parler tout seul.  
-Alors casses toi de là! Hurlais-je.  
-Que de vulgarité dans une si jolie bouche!  
-Elle pourrait dire des choses beaucoup plus horrible mais ça irait à l'inverse de mon éducation, mais si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je te promets que...  
-Que quoi?  
-Je te tue, c'est clair?  
-Tu n'oseras jamais...  
-Oh que si! Je n'ai rien contre le fait de tuer un psychopathe qui me suis partout!  
-Je ne te suis pas, je vais à la bibliothèque.  
-Tiens, comme moi! Et bizarrement, tu es souvent aux mêmes endroits que moi!  
-Que veux tu, les coïncidences! Rit-il.  
-J'ai changé d'avis, tu iras sans moi.  
-Encore une fois, tu n'es pas le centre du monde! Je ne te suivais pas.  
-N'essayes pas de me faire croire que...  
-Drago! Tu es là? Je t'avais dis de m'attendre pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Merlin! Dites moi que je n'ai pas l'air idiote. Soyez gentils pour une fois! Il avait tout prévu, c'est obligé! Avec son sourire typiquement malefoyen, il partit en compagnie de Pansy qui, elle, me regarda de haut comme si elle avait gagné. De toute façon, c'était une manigance, un complot. Comme si Parkinson savait ce qu'était une bibliothèque! Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi je n'y crois pas. Sale peste! Elle croit quoi? Comme s'il allait sortir avec elle. N'importe quoi! Je devais savoir ce qui se passait. Finalement, j'allais réellement à la bibliothèque. Je m'installais à une table pas trop éloignée de la leur mais malheureusement, à côté se trouvait des filles de Gryffondor, Romilda Vane, Demelza Robins et Victoria Frobisher. Comment avaient-elles pu être acceptées en cinquième année? Ils acceptaient vraiment n'importe qui.  
Elles gloussaient tout en regardant les garçons qui travaillaient. C'est pas vrai! Elles ont vraiment de sérieux problèmes.

-Eh les dindes! Y en a qui essayent de bosser, les interrompis-je.  
-C'est quoi ton problème Greengrass?  
-Mis à part vous trois, rien! Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que veut dire « travailler », mais c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. C'est un verbe! C'est faire une activité, un travail. Vous comprenez où vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin?  
-Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si tu n'es pas contente.  
-Non! J'ai mieux, je vais vous faire dégager à coup de pieds aux...  
-Miss Greengrass! Je ne tolérais pas que vous profériez de telles paroles ici! Sortez immédiatement!  
-Quoi? Et pourquoi les trois idiotes ont le droit de rester?  
-Ce n'est pas elles qui mettent le bazar dans ma bibliothèque.  
-Je comprends! C'est de la discrimination. Je ne laisserais pas faire ça! Vous privilégiez les Gryffondors. C'est inadmissible!  
-Ne racontez pas d'idioties.  
-Non! Aujourd'hui, cela doit se terminer, c'est injuste! Je ferais tout pour améliorer notre condition!

Le ton était monté entre nous deux et tout le monde avait entendus nos paroles. Quelques sourires étaient apparus sur les visages quand j'avais parlé de discrimination, mais c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. C'était toujours les élèves de ma maison qui subissaient les sentences du corps professoral et autres personnes de l'établissement. Il fallait que ça se termine. Pince allait répliquer mais elle se tut, et pinça les lèvres. Tiens Pince, pincer. C'est drôle non? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, on a versé un truc dans mon verre ou quoi?  
Et qu'est ce qu'elle a me regarder comme ça? Attendez, c'est quelque chose derrière! Je me retournais et fis face à Severus Rogue, la chauve souris des cachots, quoique maintenant, c'est le directeur, il a changé de bureau.

-Miss Greengrass! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous hurlez sur Madame Pince? Et qui plus est dans la bibliothèque?  
-Et bien... je lui disais simplement qu'elle favorisait les trois cru... élèves de Gryffondor, et donc que je trouvais ça injuste. Je suis sûre que vous me comprenez!

Il leva un sourcil et j'eus presque l'impression que le coin de sa lèvre commençait à s'étirer, autrement dit, qu'il souriait. Etais-ce un mirage, une hallucination? Savait-il seulement ce que ce mot voulait dire?

-Ramassez vos affaires! Suivez moi!

Et la politesse, il connaît pas non plus? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute. C'est que je tiens à ma vie moi. Les trois gourdes étouffèrent des rires tout en me regardant. Je sortais ma baguette discrètement pour leur lancer un sort mais Rogue m'interrompit en me disant de ranger ça. Il a des yeux derrière la tête? Comment il fait ça? C'est quoi ce système Moldu déjà? Des macarons, macéras, cémaras, non! Caméras! J'ai raison? J'ai fait des progrès en ce qui concerne votre culture. Bref! Peut être y avait-il des caméras cachées? Non! Même si c'était ça, il n'a rien pour me voir. Je suis impressionnée. Il faudra qu'il m'apprenne.  
Il me mena jusqu'à une gargouille où il prononça le mot de passe tellement bas que je ne l'entendis pas. Nous grimpâmes les escaliers, et une fois arrivés me fit asseoir sur une chaise face à son bureau.

-Ces derniers temps, j'entends beaucoup parler de vous...  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur.  
-De cette histoire avec le professeur Carrow, et maintenant ça.  
-Ce n'est rien comparé à d'autres élèves.  
-Certes, mais je trouve que cela fait beaucoup pour vous. D'autant plus que j'ai eu des échos sur des incidents en potion dont vous seriez la responsable.  
-Ce sont des accidents!  
-Bien sûr! Et concernant Miss Parkinson?  
-Comment ça?  
-Vous souvenez-vous le jour où elle s'est mise à vomir des limaces dans la Grande Salle? Il me semblait avoir dit que je trouverais le coupable.  
-Je suis désolée, mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit.  
-En êtes vous certaine? Voyez vous, j'ai quelques doutes sur votre sincérité. Si vous me dîtes les renseignements dont j'ai besoin, cela pourrait vous aidez.  
-Je ne sais rien!  
-Bien! Vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard demain pour une retenue. Il est interdit de faire du chahut dans la bibliothèque.  
-Oui, professeur.

Je me levais pour sortir quand une question s'imposa à mon esprit.

-Si vous trouviez le coupable... Que lui arriverait-il?  
-Si celui-ci se dénonçait maintenant, je serais plus clément. Mais si je le trouve par mes propres moyens, j'envisagerais l'idée de faire plaisir à Monsieur Rusard.  
-Comment ça?  
-Il voudrait remettre la torture à l'ordre du jour. Sur ce, bonne journée, Miss Greengrass!

J'abaissais la poignée de la porte mais arrivais tout de même à sentir le regard perçant dans mon dos. Il était toujours temps de me repentir, je devais en profiter. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il savait tout.

-D'accord! Je l'avoue, c'est moi! S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi! Le suppliais-je.  
-De quoi parlez vous?  
-Vous le savez très bien! C'est moi qui ai lancée le sort sur Parkinson.  
-Bien... Une semaine de retenue en plus sera donc nécessaire.  
-Quoi? Une semaine juste pour un petit sort de rien du tout?  
-Vous voulez peut être plus? Il n'y a aucun problème!  
-Non! Non! Ça ira, je le mérite largement. Au revoir!

Je partis le plus vite possible de l'antre du vampire pour repartir vers ma salle commune. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour rien justement! C'est ça le pire! Cependant, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, je venais peut être d'éviter le pire. Quoi qu'il devait plaisanter au sujet de la torture. N'est ce pas?  
Je m'effondrais sur le canapé à côté de Victor, Ciara et Max qui étaient installés un peu plus loin sur un fauteuil.

-Déjà revenue? Me demanda ce dernier.  
-J'ai été virée!

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, je la racontais la saynète qui s'était jouée à la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent de l'étonnement aux rires avant de se calmer quelque peu.

-Je n'y crois pas! Y a que toi pour dire ça!  
-Je n'ai fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Bon! Où est Alex?  
-Aucune idée.

Max et Alex ne se parlaient que très rarement. J'avais pensée que le groupe allait se disperser avec cette histoire mais pas du tout. Ma meilleure amie s'était tue à propos du secret que je lui avais dévoilé, et je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Ciara, elle, passait de plus en plus de temps avec nous, ce qui ne dérangeait personne, bien au contraire. C'était une fille géniale à qui on ne pouvait rien reprocher.  
L'ouverture laissa passer Blaise en compagnie de Alex en train de rire. J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi? Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose? Parce que là, je comprends plus rien du tout.  
Je fixais mes deux amis, qui partirent s'asseoir d'un côté de la pièce sans m'adresser un seul regard. C'est définitif, j'ai loupé quelque chose. Elle allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles. Quoique en fait, j'avais ma retenue. C'est mes parents qui vont être content quand ils vont apprendre ça... Moi qui avais toujours été une élève calme et plutôt sérieuse, je n'avais jamais autant eu de retenues que cette année!  
Je restais là à discuter avec mes amis, et en particulier avec Max, avec lequel je m'entendais de mieux en mieux depuis sa révélation.  
La journée s'écoula comme n'importe quel jour d'un week-end. Entre les amis et les devoirs, elle passa très, trop rapidement. Nous finîmes par aller dîner et en entrant dans la Grande Salle, je me surpris à chercher une certaine personne du regard. Je pense que vous avez deviné de qui je parle. Aucune trace de blond décoloré, et pas de pékinois non plus. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Ne me dites pas qu'il était encore avec elle! Non! Je ne suis pas jalouse! C'est juste que je suis curieuse. Vous êtes exécrables, vous êtes au courant? Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. C'est définitif, les Moldus sont pire que des parasites.  
Nous commençâmes à manger quand un rire aigu et ressemblant plus à un gloussement qu'à autre chose retentit. Je me retournais vers la source et vis Parkinson accrochée, je dirais plus scotchée, au bras de Drago. Ce dernier me regarda tout en prenant son masque froid et ce sourire si reconnaissable. Vous savez? Le sourire Malefoyien. Inimitable depuis des générations. Il faut sûrement être un Malefoy. Ils allèrent s'asseoir plus loin, mais de toute façon, je m'en fichais éperdument. J'avais d'autres choses plus intéressantes à penser. Comme le devoir de métamorphoses que je devais finir. C'est beaucoup plus important! Vous ne croyez pas?

* * *

Une petite review?


	19. Chapter 19

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir!^^

Et bonne fête à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 19

Vous savez ce que je déteste au mois de février? Le froid bien sûr, comme tout le monde (remarque c'est normal, l'Angleterre, c'est pas les Baléares). Mais c'est surtout... la Saint Valentin! C'est quoi cette fête? Qui a bien pu avoir l'idée de faire ça? Sûrement un Moldu! Et les sorciers l'ont adoptée, des Sang-de-Bourbe sans aucun doute! Les Sang-Purs sont bien trop fiers pour se laisser aller à ce genre de comportement. Et les couples qui vont se bécoter un peu partout... Ah! Pitié! Donnez moi une corde! Que celui qui ose me la tendre se dénonce, je vais l'étrangler avec. Non mais je vous jure! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tout de même de bonne humeur, il me reste quelques jours avant cette journée maudite.

-Asteria?

Je me retourna et fis face à Ryan.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je en ne cachant pas mon exaspération.  
-J'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur quelqu'un.  
-Et bien vas-y, parle! Je suis pressée! J'ai juste le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.  
-Tu sais quoi sur Tracey?  
-Davis? Tracey Davis?  
-Oui! Tu en connais d'autres?  
-C'est une garce, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir!  
-On m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait...  
-Elle n'avait qu'à pas me pousser dans les escaliers! Elle l'a cherché. Tu as quelque chose d'autres à me dire?  
-Non! Laisse! Mais fais attention, imagines qu'elle veuille se venger...  
-Je ne le pense pas!

Je le laissais dans le couloir et m'empressais de rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'avais tenue à rester au lit et maintenant je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour manger. Je le sais, c'est de ma faute! Pas la peine de me le dire. Je m'asseyais avec l'élégance d'une vache et attrapais un croissant que j'engouffrais dans ma bouche avant de m'apercevoir que Blaise était en face de moi, et Drago à mes côtés. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, mes amis étaient là aussi.

-Quel classe! Ironisa Blaise.  
-J'ai le droit de manger comme je veux!  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça! Rit-il, très vite rejoint par Drago.  
-De quoi est ce que vous parlez? M'impatientais-je.  
-Euh... ta chemise... elle est...  
-Théo, si tu pouvais faire une phrase complète, ça serait génial!  
-Asteria! Comment oses-tu? Si maman te voyait comme ça!

Si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma lanterne, ça serait vraiment sympa! J'ai l'impression qu'ils se fichent tous de moi. C'est peut être une plaisanterie. Je regardais Alex qui, avec des signes, tentait de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Chemise... boutons! De quoi elle... Merlin! Je baissais le regard et vit qu'une bonne partie des élèves de la table avaient une superbe vue sur mon soutien gorge. Je reboutonnais mon chemisier le plus rapidement possible sous les rires des personnes présentes. J'essayais de garder une certaine prestance mais sous le regard railleur de Drago, je me sentis rougir. Je gardais ma fierté et continuais de manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Des rires étouffés continuèrent mais je n'entendis plus aucune remarque. Comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé à personne d'arriver à moitié habillé dans une salle remplie d'adolescents dont les hormones s'échauffent? Ne niez pas! Cela ne servirait à rien! De plus, je ne vous croirais pas. Les Moldus mentent comme ils respirent! Dites la vérité pour une fois!

-On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, dit Alex.

J'acquiesçais et me levais pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle de cours, très vite suivie par les garçons et bientôt une bonne partie de la Grande Salle. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer et je n'avais aucune envie d'être en retard avec Mcgonagall. Personne n'en avait envie.  
Elle était déjà présente quand nous arrivâmes et nous fit immédiatement asseoir. Dès que le cours commença, l'ennui me gagna. A quoi cela servait-il de savoir transformer un hibou en une paire de jumelle de théâtre? Dites le moi, j'aimerais bien le savoir! Non seulement je ne vais jamais au théâtre mais en plus, les hiboux sont beaucoup plus pratiques pour envoyer le courrier. Si je veux des jumelles, j'en achèterais.

-Miss Greengrass, mon cours n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser!  
-Oui, professeur. Euh... Non, enfin! Ça m'intéresse beaucoup!  
-Vous êtes une pitoyable menteuse, vous le savez?

Je me mordis les lèvres, étant de plus en plus gagnée par la gêne, et ceci sous les rires de mes camarades. Un regard de Mcgonagall les fit rapidement taire. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'apprenne.  
Je tentais une transformation sous ses ordres et ne réussit qu'à faire apparaître une paire de lunettes avec des plumes et qui poussait des hurlements stridents.

-Il faudra progresser, Miss Greengrass.  
-Oui, professeur.

Le cours passa toujours à la même vitesse, c'est à dire lentement. Mais quand la cloche retentit, ce fut l'heure de délivrance. Je me précipitais au dehors comme la plupart des élèves et me stoppais tout aussitôt quand je reconnus Drago debout comme un piquet dans le couloir.  
Je fis signe à mes amis et me dirigeais vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demandais-je.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis là pour toi?  
-Euh... laisse moi réfléchir... Peut-être parce que tu ne connais personne d'autre dans mon année?  
-Tu marques un point!  
-Alors?  
-J'avais juste envie de te voir. C'est un crime?  
-Ça dépend si je te tues maintenant!  
-Tu sais que tu es drôle?  
-Oui! Sur ce... j'ai cours moi!

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon prochain cours. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu me dire? Sûrement des idioties, il ne sait rien dire d'autre de toute façon.

-Asteria! Lève toi!  
-Grmm...  
-Désolée, je ne parle pas le troll.

Comme réponse, le même son sortit de ma bouche une nouvelle fois. Juste encore un peu!

-Wendy, arrête!  
-Hein? C'est Alex! Attends, Wendy, c'est pas ton elfe de maison?

Ah! Je savais que ça allait l'énerver. Je suis vraiment trop géniale!

-Tu sais quel jour on est?  
-Non, et je m'en fiche royalement!  
-Le 14!  
-Et alors? Fis-je tout en ouvrant finalement les yeux.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui?  
-La Saint Valentin, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire?  
-Et...  
-Je ne vois pas!  
-Joyeux Anniversaire!  
-Tais toi!

Je replongeais ma tête sous l'oreiller pour ne pas entendre ses paroles. Quoi? Je ne vous l'avez pas dit? Aurais-je oublié? Vous me connaissez, je ne l'aurais pas caché. Ce n'est pas mon genre!

-Puisque tu ne veux pas te lever... Qu'est ce qu'on dit déjà? Aux grands mots les grand remèdes!  
-C'est pas un proverbe Moldu, ça?  
-Euh... peut être, je sais pas! Peu importe, j'ai faim!  
-Et pas moi! C'est une journée maudite!  
-C'est ton anniversaire!  
-C'est surtout la Saint Valentin! Et je déteste plus que tout au monde cette fête!

Eh oui! Même plus que vous, c'est pour dire! Quoique ça reste à voir puisque ce sont les Moldus qui l'ont inventée donc ça revient au même, non?  
Alex continua ses efforts pour m'obliger à me lever et dans un élan de gentillesse, je le fis. Et oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps!  
Je m'habillais rapidement, et descendis dans la Grande Salle où quelques rares élèves me souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Tout le monde l'oubliait toujours et ne pensait qu'à la Saint Valentin. Quelle idée ai je eu de venir au monde ce jour là, juste un jour de plus! Une idée foireuse encore!  
Je pris place avec Victor et Max qui me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire tout en m'offrant leurs cadeaux. Je m'empressais de le cacher sous la table, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que c'était mon anniversaire. Ils ne firent aucune objection, comme tous les ans.  
Tout en mangeant, je jetais des regards autour de moi et vis plusieurs couples en pleine visite des amygdales de l'autre. Ecœurant!  
On me tapa sur l'épaule et je reconnus tout aussitôt la voix qui chuchotait à mon oreille. Il voulait mourir?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés!


	20. Chapter 20

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20

Il me narguait! A quoi avait-il bien pu penser en m'offrant ça? Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais le mettre? Il n'avait qu'à l'offrir à Parkinson, elle aurait sûrement été ravie! Comme si c'était mon genre de mettre des bijoux en plus! J'attrapais l'écrin posé sur ma table de chevet et l'ouvrit. La bague était posée sur son coussin et attendait paisiblement que quelqu'un ait la bonté de la metttre à son doigt. Qu'est ce que je raconte? Coment une bague pourrait-elle attendre paisiblement? A croire que je deviens aussi stupide que vous! Elle était affreusement magnifique. Je fermais la boîte d'un coup sec, ne voulant pas céder à la tentation de la mettre. Et puis, quelle idée de m'offrir un cadeau de ce prix? Je ne sais pas combien d'argent il avait mis dans cette folie, mais c'était certainement beaucoup trop! Alors que certains n'ont pas les moyens de se payer une nouvelle robe, comme Weasley... Oh! Je deviens de plus en plus méchante! Non! Attendez, j'étais déjà comme ça avant de vous connaître, c'est donc par votre faute que je me suis adoucie. Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose, ça me ramène à vous? Vous êtes bien trop présents! Nous devrions prendre nos distances.

-Encore en train de méditer sur le fait de mettre cette bague? me demanda Alex, allongée sur son lit tout en lisant un bouquin.  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas! intervient Samantha, un des mes colocataires. Un garçon sublime t'offre une bague magnifique, tout ça pour te reconquérir, et toi, tu le rejettes! Tu devrais saisir ta chance, tu n'auras sans doute plus d'occasion de ce genre!  
-Est ce qu'on t'a demandé quelque chose? répliquais-je.  
-On peut vraiment rien te dire à toi! souffla t-elle.

Elle veut que je lui arrache les yeux? Elle se mêle toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Elle quitta le dortoir et je lui fis une grimace dans son dos avec toute la gaminerie possible. Et puis, si elle aimait tant cette bague, elle n'avait qu'à la mettre! Une fois que Samantha fut partie, ce fut au tour de Alex de me faire la leçon.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te dérange! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne la portes pas?  
-Si je faisais ça, ça voudrait dire qu'il a gagné!  
-Quoi? Tu pourrais être plus claire?  
-Pff! Ca voudrait dire que je lui donne une nouvelle chance!  
-Tu réfléchis vraiment beaucoup trop! Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était juste un cadeau de sa part pour ton anniversaire et que tu pouvais la porter sans que ça ne veuille dire quoique ce soit?  
-Je ne sais pas... Mais c'est un Serpentard! Un Malefoy ne fait rien sans arrières-pensées.  
-D'accord, c'est peut être vrai! On sait tous qu'il fait ça pour te reconquérir mais rien ne t'obliges à re-sortir avec lui pour pouvoir porter cette bague.  
-Tu as peut être raison...  
-Nuance, j'ai toujours raison! Bon, il se fait tard, allons manger!

Je la suivis et croisais Samantha qui retournait dans le dortoir. Qu'avait-elle pu oublier? Tellement stupide que ça en devenait énervant!  
Pour la suite, je n'ai rien à vous raconter puisque rien ne se passa sauf peut être Samantha qui revint en panique à la table pour chercher une de ses amies, Tracey.  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Un secret à découvrir? Sûrement un commérage les connaissant! Enfin, je dis ça mais j'adore être au courant des ragots! On apprend des choses intéressantes parfois... Même si la moitié est totalement inventée!  
Après le repas, nous retournâmes à la salle commune où je ne restais guère longtemps: Victor passait son temps avec Ciara, Max était parti dans son dortoir et Alex... et bien elle était partie je ne sais où. Je n'avais aucune envie de tenir la chandelle, très peu pour moi.  
En m'allongeant sur le lit, l'écrin se mit à me narguer de nouveau. C'était comme s'il m'appelait. Peut être qu'il était ensorcelé? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas venant de la part de Drago Malefoy.  
Je le pris et l'ouvrit. Rien! Il n'y avait plus rien! Où est ce qu'elle était? Je vous préviens que si je ne la retrouve pas, je vais devoir passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais ne vous sentez pas menacés! Qui avait osé me la voler? Bah oui, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé! J'était sûre - et je ne me trompais jamais - que je l'avais remise à sa place avant d'aller dîner. Je vous préviens que si je trouve la personne qui a fait ça, elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure! Réfléchissons! Ca ne pouvait pas être Alex, elle était avec moi, et ne me ferais jamais quelque chose de ce genre! Il ne me restait donc que trois options, Tracey Toots, Samantha Semley et Eliza Arsven, mes 3 colocataires de dortoir. Eliminons d'abord Eliza, une fille tellement discrète que j'avais mis deux semaines avant de savoir qu'elle était dans la même année que moi, c'est pour dire! Oui, je sais! Vous allez sûrement rétorquer que je suis égocentrique mais c'est complètement faux! Sinon, pourquoi est ce que je vous raconterais toute ma vie? Cela prouve bien que je suis généreuse.  
Bref, passons! Il ne restait donc plus que Samantha et Tracey, les deux meilleures amies! Ah la garce! Samantha! C'était forcément elle! Elle était venue complètement affolée pendant le banquet. Bien! Inspire Asteria! Zen! Et on expire! Bien! Je peux maintenant allez la tuer! Mais... pourquoi est ce que je me préoccupe de ce bibelot? Mais oui, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires et encore moins qu'on me les vole. Vous voyez, vous avez votre explication.  
Je dévalais les escaliers mais dans ma précipitation, ratais une marche et m'étalais tel un pingouin sur la banquise. Bien entendu, je ne passais pas inapercue et toute la salle commune se mit à rire de moi. Autant vous dire que ma fierté en prit un coup! Je n'osais même pas me relever, ne voulant pas croiser les regards railleurs des autres élèves.  
Je levais la tête et croisais des yeux gris qui avaient l'air de rire de moi. Le propriétaire me tendit sa main que j'acceptais. Il m'aida à me relever et balaya la salle des yeux.

-Fermez là! Si j'en vois un seul qui ose rire, il aura à faire à moi!

Sa voix tranchante fit taire les rires persistants et je me félicitais d'être sortie avec le Prince des Serpentards. Tous ceux présents continuèrent leurs discussions - sûrement sur ma magnfique chute - et je restais à regarder Drago.

-Merci, finis-je par dire.  
-Où est ce que tu allais pour être si pressée?  
-Samantha m'a pris ma ba... commençais-je avant de m'interrompre.  
-Ta quoi?  
-Ma banane!  
-Hein? dit-il complètement décontenancé par ma réponse.  
-Oui! C'est vraiment excellent pour la santé et elle m'a pris la dernière sans me le demander. Donc si tu veux bien...?

Je le laissais sous le choc de ma réponse et partis avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'absurdité de mes paroles. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais dis ça? Une banane, mais franchement! Qu'est ce qu'il m'avais prit? Pour cette fois, et uniquement cette fois, je vous autorise à me dire que je suis stupide! Une seule et unique fois, me suis je bien fait comprendre?  
Passons! Je devais la trouver mais où est ce qu'elle pouvait bien être? Les toilettes des filles! Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensée plutôt? Cependant, j'avais un tout petit problème: Combien y avait-il de toilettes dans cette école?  
Tout en méditant sur ce nombre, j'étais restée prostrée devant l'entrée de la salle commune, et j'entendis des éclats de rire en provenance du couloir. Je me dépêchais de partir et restais un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour voir de qui ils s'agissaient.  
Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis surgir Alex et Blaise! Qu'est ce que ces deux là trafiquaient ensemble? Ils n'étaient tout de même pas en couple? Me cachait-elle encore un petit ami?  
A priori non, puisqu'ils rentrèrent comme si de rien n'était, sans échanger de baiser. Blaise et Alex, ensemble? Ca serait quand même étonnant!  
Je restais quelques minutes sans faire de gestes. Après mûres réflexions, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde me semblait une bonne cachette pour une voleuse.  
Je grimpais les escaliers qui me séparaient de l'antre du fantôme le plus ennuyant de tout les temps - si on exceptait Binns bien sûr - et poussait la porte en poussant un cri de victoire, pensant la prendre sur le fait. Personne! Où avait-elle bien pu aller? Bon...Positivons! Il y avait seulement quelques centaines de salles dans tout le château.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? me demanda une voix tout aussi ennuyeuse que la propriétaire.  
-Mimi! Quel plaisir de te revoir!

Hypocrisie! Ma meilleure amie!

-Que fais tu là? réitéra t-elle.

Têtue en plus de cela!

-Je cherche quelqu'un. Samantha Semley, tu connais?  
-Oui!  
-Elle est venue ici? demandais-je avec espoir.  
-Pourquoi est ce que je te le dirais?  
-S'il te plaît, Mimi!  
-Tu as brisé le coeur de Drago, alors je ne t'aiderais pas!  
-Hein? Il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi?  
-En effet!  
-Par exemple?  
-Je te le dis si tu me promets de me rendre visite! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu discussion de filles...  
-Il a dit des choses intéressantes?  
-Oh que oui!

Qu'avait-il bien pu dire? Pour la bague, je chercherais plus tard. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se disait derrière mon dos. Et je n'allais pas tarder de le découvrir.

* * *

Alors avez vous aimés?


	21. Chapter 21

Voici le nouveau chapitre et merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui donnent leur avis!^^

* * *

Chapitre 21

-Alors? Qu'a t-il dit au juste?  
-Que tu n'étais qu'une petite garce!  
-Quoi? Il a osé dire ça?  
-Oui, mais ça remonte à Noël...  
-Il n'y a rien de plus récent?  
-Si: Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne s'était jamais autant accroché à une fille et que tu étais unique en ton genre.

Ca ne m'étonne pas! Comment pourrait-il dire des choses horribles sur moi? Je suis parfaite! Bah quoi? C'est pas vrai? D'accord, j'exagère un peu. Bref, ne nous disputons pas! Vous êtes tellement têtus que vous n'admettrez pas avoir tort. Ah les Moldus! Je vous jure! Merlin, aidez les!

-En tout cas, tu lui as brisé le coeur! Tu es vraiment horrible!  
-Tu exagères un peu, Mimi. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'est disputés. Sinon, tu lui en voudrais sûrement plus que moi.

C'est la vérité après tout! Elle avait été tuée par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, envoyé par l'héritier de Serpentard, qui se trouvait être Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais aussi le nouveau patron de Drago.

-Si! C'est un Mangemort, dit-elle un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.  
-Co...comment est ce que tu le sais?  
-Je suis au courant de bien plus de choses que toi, et ce depuis l'année dernière.

Oh le salopiot! Il se confiait à Mimi Geignarde mais pas à moi! Vous ne seriez pas vexés à ma place? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre!

-Est ce qu'il a dit d'autres choses sur moi que j'ignore? Au début de l'année!  
-Il disait que tu étais insupportable et qu'il doutait que quelqu'un veuille de toi un jour!  
-Espèce de... de quoi d'ailleurs? Véracrasse puant!  
-Cependant, si tu me laissais finir, ça serait vraiment gentil! Il avait rajouté que malgré ça, il se sentait attiré par toi.

Bien! Il remonte dans mon estime! Je suis irrésistible et il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi. Et voilà que je devenais aussi arrogante qu'un hippogriffe. Quand je vous dis que je passe trop de temps avec des Moldus, je commence à devenir comme vous.

-N'oublies pas ta promesse!  
-Je fais toujours ce que je dis.

Je quittais donc les toilettes et entendis Mimi dire « je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver, je suis bien mieux qu'elle ». Je ne répliquais rien et ris en silence. C'est vrai qu'un fantôme, c'est tellement mieux!  
Et dire que j'allais devoir aller lui rendre visite! Une vraie partie de plaisir. En quoi est ce que ça vous étonne? J'ai promis et je respecterais mon serment. Et puis, je n'ai pas précisé combien de fois j'allais venir la voir. Qu'est ce que vous avez cru?  
Bien après ces révélations, je repartis en quête de cette chère Samantha. Je n'arriverais sans doute pas à la retrouver, autant l'attendre dans la salle commune.

Je m'installais près de Victor et Alex qui étaient en pleine discussion sur je ne sais quoi et attendis patiemment que l'agneau montre le bout de son nez afin que le loup puisse l'égorger. Jolie métaphore, n'est ce pas? Une âme de poète doit sommeiller en moi.

-Asteria? Pourquoi est ce que tu fixes l'entrée comme ça? s'inquiéta Alex.  
-Ma bague a disparue, et ce doit être Samantha qui l'a prise.  
-Comment peut tu en être sûre? m'interrogea Victor.  
-Comment as tu su que Ciara était faite pour toi? C'est exactement la même chose. Et l'intuition féminine, tu connais?  
-Chez une femme oui, pas chez toi! me taquina t-il.  
-Fais attention à toi Barez!  
-Oui, tu me fais peur Asteria! Une petite teigne veut m'attaquer, au secours! Aidez moi! A l'aide! cria t-il avec une voix aigue dans la salle commune.

Une fois de plus, des regards se tournèrent vers nous. J'explosais de rire avec Victor alors que Alex tentait de se cacher derrière sa main. Elle avait toujours honte de nous dans ces moments là! Vous savez quand même que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps que moi et Victor serions morts. Et puis, soyons lucide, dans ce cas, les Moldus n'existeraient pas.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui arracher les yeux? me proposa Victor.  
-Bien sûr que non! m'offusquais-je, ce qui les étonna.  
-Serais tu devenue pacifique? me demanda ma meilleure amie.  
-Non! Je veux juste le faire moi même, à la petite cuillère. Vous croyez que c'est possible?

Alex soupira devant la violence dont je faisais preuve. Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que je n'allais rien lui faire et lui parler normalement, quand même!  
Justement, le niffleur - car oui, elle en était une pour avoir volé ma bague – fit son entrée. Elle entra prudemment et regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur ma personne. Elle voulut s'enfuir à toute jambe mais c'était trop tard, je lui criais déjà dessus.

-Ne fais plus un geste où je t'explose ta jolie petite tête contre le mur!

Elle s'arrêta net, dos à moi. Qui a dit que la violence ne résout rien? C'est juste que vous n'y êtes pas allés assez fort.  
Devant la menace que j'avais bel et bien hurlée, la salle commune était plongée dans un silence de mort et tous me regardaient.

-Si tu me la rends maintenant et que tu me donnes des explications, nous pourrons en rester là sans que j'ai besoin de t'écorcher vif!  
-Asteria! Je suis désolée! Je voulais juste essayer mais elle est restée coincée! fit-elle en me montrant sa main où la bague trônait fièrement.  
Certains élèves essayèrent de voir l'objet de mon attention et certaines filles s'extasièrent devant la beauté du bijou. Je vis Drago sourire, heureux de voir que je tenais à son cadeau. Il allait croire des choses maintenant!

-Qui t'a permis de toucher à mes affaires?  
-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Tu es toujours en train de la regarder alors que tu ne la mets même pas!

Je n'osais même plus le regarder maintenant qu'il devait être sûr que j'étais contente de son cadeau, ce qui en fait, n'était pas totalement faux.  
J'attrapais la main de ma nouvelle pire ennemie, enfin plutôt la troisième derrière Travis et Parkinson. Ah non! Il y avait aussi Romilda Vane et toute sa clique. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup. Je devrais faire attention à moi.  
Je tirais l'anneau tandis qu'elle se mettait à hurler de douleur.

-Mais ferme là!  
-Asteria! Tu me fais mal! Arrête!  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas la mettre!

J'allais finir par lui faire vraiment mal, mais je m'en fichais comme de ma première culotte. Une petite culotte rose avec des froufrous, quand je pense que ma mère m'avait forcée à porter ça... Beurk!  
Une main se posa sur mon bras et me tira en arrière. Pensant tout d'abord que c'était Drago, j'allais l'envoyer sur les roses mais je fus surprise de constater que c'était Ryan qui se tenait devant moi.

-Laisse moi faire!

Je lâchais sa main et il jeta un sort qui fit grossir la bague juste assez pour qu'elle puisse la retirer. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensée? Il l'attrapa et me la tendit tout en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Depuis quand était-il gentil avec moi? Je lui posais donc la question.

-Voyons Asteria, après ce qu'on a fait, c'est la moindre des choses, dit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
-Ne fais pas ton innocente! Je te parle de la nuit dernière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait se cacher! N'est ce pas?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Que lui avais-je fait? Pourquoi est ce qu'il disait ça? Je regardais Drago qui était au bord de l'apoplexie. J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand Ryan m'embrassa de force. Sous le choc, je ne fis aucun geste, n'osant plus bouger. Le baiser dura à peine quelques secondes mais une fois qu'il fut détaché de moi, je lui assénais une baffe magistrale.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu n'étais pas aussi farouche quand on couchait ensemble...

Cette fois, s'en était trop! Comment osait-il mentir de la sorte? Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec lui et ne l'avais même pas envisagé. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire la moindre chose, Drago attrapa Ryan et lui écrasa son poing sur le visage. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me salir les mains. Ryan riposta et les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre.  
Avec le raffut que cela produisait, les élèves qui étaient dans leurs dortoirs descendirent peu à peu pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
Ryan avait le nez en sang tandis que la lèvre de Drago était coupée. Ce dernier poussa Ryan contre une étagère et plusieurs fioles – qui étaient posées dessus – allèrent s'écraser au sol. Pourquoi personne n'intervenait?  
Je me ruais donc entre les deux, et tentais d'éloigner Ryan de Drago. Celui-ci essaya de me pousser mais je campais sur mes positions. Cependant, en voulant éloigner Drago, je reçue directement le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Je tombais au sol et mes mains s'écorchèrent avec les débris de verre au sol. La cicatrice, toujours présente à cause de mes retenues, s'ouvrit à nouveau et le sang se mit à perler.  
Max qui n'était pas loin, se précipita sur moi en me demandant si ça allait.  
J'acquiesçais et entendis une détonation ainsi que les deux protagonistes qui furent envoyés chacun à un bout de la salle.  
Slughorn se tenait droit comme un piquet devant l'entrée et la colère qui se lisait sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Où vous croyez vous? hurla t-il. Vous trouvez que c'est un comportement digne de vous? Vous me décevez beaucoup!

Son regard allait de Drago à Ryan, mais il finit par me voir au sol avec mes mains en sang ainsi que mes genoux, qui avaient eux aussi subit des dégâts.

-Miss Greengrass? Est ce que ça va? s'inquiéta t-il tout en accourant vers moi, son énorme ventre rebondissant à chacun de ses pas.  
-Oui, professeur.

Son visage s'adoucit mais cela se voyait bien qu'il ne décoléraient pas. Il ne se doutait pas que l'origine de tout ça n'était nul autre que moi, sinon, il ne serait sans doute pas aussi gentil.  
Il me tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui affluaient et m'aida à me relever. Je manquais de trébucher mais me rattrapais à temps.

-Bien! Suivez moi! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Malefoy! Aidez là à marcher étant donné que vous êtes coupable de sa chute.

Je le vis souffler mais il exécuta tout de même les ordres. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et nous partîmes à la suite de notre directeur de maison.  
Tandis que nous avancions dans les couloirs, Ryan marchait devant nous et maintenait le plus de distance possible. Je tentais d'entamer la discussion avec Drago pour m'expliquer mais il me fit taire aussitôt.

-S'il te plaît, écoute moi!  
-Je n'en ai aucune envie!  
-Drago, je te jure que c'est complètement faux.  
-Pour toi, c'est Malefoy, je ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Le ton de sa voix fut tranchant, sans équivoque. Pourquoi est ce que ça me fait aussi mal de l'entendre dire ça? Je retenais mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Il était hors de question qu'il les voie. Habituellement, je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer, mais c'était la deuxième fois cette année, et la raison se tenait à mes côtés.  
Etais-ce ça être amoureuse? L'étais je vraiment?  
Nous arrivâmes à destination et Slughorn expliqua la situation à Madame Pomfresh avant de partir pour je ne sais où. Tout en nous installant, elle se mit à proférer toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles. Elle commença d'abord par me soigner, estimant sûrement que j'étais la plus mal en point. Avec quelques sorts et des pommades, mes plaies se refermèrent mais les inscriptions sur ma main étaient toujours aussi visibles.

-Qu'est ce donc?  
-Rien! fis-je en retirant ma main de sa poigne.  
-Miss Greengrass, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cela! Je soigne vos camarades et je reviens. J'attends une explication de votre part.

Une fois que nous fûmes tout trois guéris, Slughorn fit son entrée en compagnie de mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommée Severus Rogue. Moi, qui pensais que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Drago qui souriait. Etait-il devenu fou? La panique s'emparait de moi alors que ce crétin était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme.

-Bien! Miss Pomfresh, Horace, laissez nous!

Le timbre de sa voix me faisait déjà peur à un point inimaginable.

-Le professeur vient de me rapporter ce fâcheux incident et j'aimerais en connaître les raisons.  
-Malefoy m'a frappé sans aucune raison apparente! dit Ryan.  
-Vous ai-je demandé quelque chose? répliqua t-il.  
-Heu...Non, professeur, marmonna Ryan.  
-Bien. Miss Greengrass? Il me semble que nous nous voyons assez souvent, n'est ce pas?  
-Votre imagination, sans doute. Non?

Est ce que j'ai vraiment dis ça?

-Pardon? me demanda t-il complètement ahuri.  
-Je... excusez moi!  
-Je suppose que vous êtes à l'origine de cette bagarre.  
-Comment savez vous? Euh... oui, c'est ça.

Vous croyez qu'il lit dans mes pensées? Je devrais me concentrer et ne pas penser à des choses gênantes, on ne sait jamais.

-Comment avez vous pu avoir un tel comportement? Croyez vous que ce soit digne de votre sang? Même des Sang-de Bourbe n'auraient pas agit comme ça! Vous serez tous en retenue, sauf vous Malefoy. Vous n'y êtes sans doute pour rien.

Et pour l'oscar de l'homme le plus injuste, le vainqueur est... Severus Rogue. J'y croyais pas! Et il était sérieux en plus de ça!  
Le directeur – pas du tout corrompu – nous ordonna de rejoindre nos dortoirs et j'échappais ainsi aux questions de l'infirmière mais à son regard, je doutais qu'elle lâche l'affaire aussi facilement. Je devrais être contente qu'elle se soucie de moi mais je n'aimais pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.  
Slughorn nous ramena pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. Sur le chemin, aucun mot ne fut prononcé et Drago m'ignora royalement.  
La salle commune était vide – Slughorn avait dû ordonner à tout le monde de se coucher – mais alors que je commençais à partir, j'entendis les garçons se disputer à nouveau.

-Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de monter quand même? s'offusqua Ryan.  
-Ecoute moi bien! Tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps et en plus, tu es un parfait crétin, mais tu devrais savoir que qu'on s'en prends à moi, on n'en sort pas indemne. Alors, un conseil, ne mets pas les pieds dans le dortoir quand j'y suis. J'ai même mieux, ne croise plus mon chemin, les sorts partent très vite.  
-Et où est ce que je dors?  
-Ce n'est pas mon affaire, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Asteria, il n'y aura sans doute aucun problème.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase tout en me regardant. Je ne représentais plus rien à ses yeux à présent, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Le fait de savoir que je l'avais réellement perdu cette fois était insoutenable. Et voilà que je vous confiais mes sentiments!  
Drago partit vers son dortoir en laissant Ryan, seul et complètement perdu. C'était bien fait! Je le fusillais du regard avant de partir à mon tour. J'étais fatiguée, je lui réclamerais des explications demain. Pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir dans un sommeil profond et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Quand j'entrais, aucune des filles ne dormaient. Même Eliza!

-Est ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Alex.  
-Parfaitement bien! mentis-je en lui montrant mes blessures.  
-Je ne parlais pas physiquement!  
-Pareil de ce côté là!  
-Tiens! Ta bague, dit Samantha. Tu l'as fait tomber en te précipitant dans la bagarre. Et je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute.  
-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi! fis-je. Je t'en veux pour la bague, mais ce qui est arrivé, c'est de la faute de Ryan! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça.  
-Alors c'était faux? se renseigna Tracey.  
-Oui! m'offusquais-je. Qu'est ce que j'irais faire avec un mec comme ça? Et pourquoi est ce que vous ne dormez pas encore?  
-On n'est peut être pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais ça fait 5 ans qu'on se côtoie, et je crois qu'on s'apprécie malgré nos différences. Nous devons nous soutenir!

Ouah! Je crois que c'est la phrase la plus longue qu'ait jamais dit Eliza.

-Heu...Merci! fis-je.  
-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si tu es encore amoureuse de Malefoy? me taquina Samantha.  
-Je... je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait...  
-« L'incertitude est l'essence même de l'aventure amoureuse », proclama Tracey. (c'est une citation de Oscar Wilde soit dit en passant)  
-Euh... si tu le dis, riais-je. Sur ce, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillais, je souhaitais ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Drago. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas le même âge, comme ça, je ne le voyais pas pendant les cours.  
J'allais donc en cours toute la matinée, et découvris que tout Poudlard était au courant pour la bagarre, et pour ma soi-disant nuit avec Ryan. En ce qui le concernait, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. J'avais deux suppositions, soit il m'évitait, soit Drago l'avait tué. Je ne savais pas pour laquelle opter, elles étaient toutes les deux plausibles.  
J'avais demandé aux autres de me laisser seule, et tandis qu'ils étaient partis déjeuner, j'attendais dans le hall que Drago arrive.  
Arrivé à ma hauteur, il ne m'accorda aucun regard et continua son chemin. J'attrapais son bras mais il se dégagea aussitôt, tout en regardant devant lui.  
Comment pouvait-il m'ignorer de la sorte? Très bien, je pouvais faire la même chose. S'il voulait jouer, nous allions jouer...  
Je poussais un cri de désespoir et entendis un rire étouffé. Je me retournais et fis face à Weasley.

-Quelque chose te fait rire?  
-Oui, toi! C'est à cause de Malefoy?  
-En quoi est ce que ça te concerne?  
-Tu m'as aidée la dernière fois.  
-C'est du passé!  
-Tu l'as vraiment trompé?  
-Tu... non! Premièrement, ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus ensemble. Deuxièmement, il ne s'est rien passé avec l'autre idiot, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça!  
-Si tu veux un conseil...  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin!  
-Rends le jaloux.  
-Quoi?  
-Je t'ai vue essayer de lui parler. Tu veux qu'il revienne? Rends le jaloux!  
-Je ne pense pas que ça puisse marcher... Il me hait parce qu'il croit que j'ai... enfin, tu vois.  
-Alors, tu n'as plus rien à perdre, prononca t-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

Elle me laissa seule, perdue dans mes pensées et avec pour seule compagnie, une bande de Moldus complètement stupide. Quelle chance!  
Est ce que je devais l'écouter? Après tout, comme elle l'avait dit, je n'avais plus rien à perdre à présent!


	22. Chapter 22

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Et pour vous dire qu'on approche de la fin, en effet, cette fic fait 30 chapitres.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 22

Trois jours! Vous vous rendez compte? La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était demain et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de garçon pour m'accompagner.  
Je m'affalais sur le sofa de la salle commune et retins une furieuse envie de hurler.

-Encore un refus? me demanda Alex.  
-Comme si tu allais trouver quelqu'un! rit Victor. Qui voudrait d'une folle furieuse comme petite amie?  
-Toi... espèce de... Peu importe! Fais attention à ce que tu dis!  
-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tout le monde refuse! dit Max.  
-Parce que tu voudrais sortir avec elle, toi? s'étonna mon soit disant ami. Enfin, si tu n'étais pas... enfin, tu sais.

En effet, Max avait fini par avouer son petit secret à Victor qui avait accepté facilement. Il s'était juste assuré qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui.

-Je sais pourquoi ils refusent tous. J'ai demandé au dernier. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ont peur d'avoir ce satané Malefoy sur le dos!  
-C'est juste une excuse, j'en suis persuadé!

Victor était-il devenu suicidaire? J'allais donc l'aider! J'attrapais le coussin et me jetais sur lui pour l'étouffer. Il se débattait tant bien que mal mais il n'allait pas résister très longtemps. Max voulant, sans doute, sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, m'attrapa par la taille et me tira en arrière.  
Victor, une fois libéré de mon emprise, prit un grand bol d'air pour récupérer son souffle.

-T'es complètement malade! Ca ne s'arrange pas avec les années.  
-T'as de la chance que j'ai pas eu le temps de finir, le menaçais-je.  
-Ca va se payer! Méfie-toi. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver...  
-Oh! J'ai une idée! nous interrompit Alex.  
-Oh grand sage, éclaire nous de tes lumières! dit Victor tout en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
-Très drôle! Vraiment très drôle! Mais, si tu veux vraiment faire tu-sais-quoi, sors avec Max!

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase. Alex avait sans doute perdue la raison pour dire ça. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?

-Me regardez pas comme ça! Il n'y a aucun malentendu possible entre vous deux. Alors que si tu étais sortie avec n'importe quel mec, il aurait pu devenir étouffant. Là au moins, tu es sûre qu'il ne se passera rien.

J'étais tellement fière d'avoir une amie aussi intelligente. J'avais vraiment bon goût. Sauf en ce qui concernait Victor. Grossière erreur! Quoique en y repensant, je me serais sûrement ennuyée avec les deux autres travailleurs.  
Je regardais Max avec des yeux de merlan frit et me rapprochais discrètement de lui en faisant un petit sourire. Je ne devais pas être si discrète puisqu'il se leva brusquement tout en refusant de faire quoi que ce soit avec moi.

-Allez mon petit Maxounet! S'il te plaît! le suppliais-je.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
-Mon poussin, si tu préfères?  
-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'inviter chez moi.

Une énorme faute de sa part si vous voulez tout savoir. Quand j'avais entendu sa mère l'appeler par ce petit surnom, il était resté à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

-Il en est hors de question! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire battre à mort par ton ex!  
-Il se fiche complètement de moi maintenant alors il ne te fera sans doute rien.  
-Justement! Pourquoi t'entêter s'il ne veut plus de toi?  
-La solidarité entre amis, tu connais?  
-Et toi, t'as pas su garder mon secret plus de 10 minutes!  
-Et ça t'étonnes, on parle d'Asteria quand même!

Je me retournais et fusillais Victor du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il avait avec moi aujourd'hui? J'avais fait quelque chose que je devais regretter. Soyons sérieux! Comme si je pouvais me repentir!  
Je le menaçais du doigt avant de reporter toute mon attention sur ma proie. Je le vis soupirer une nouvelle fois avant d'acquiescer lentement. Oui! Ne suis-je pas la plus forte? Plus forte que Rogue, plus forte que Merlin, voici Asteria Greengrass! Applaudissez moi!  
Mon plan ne pouvait que fonctionner! Et si ça ratait, tout serait la faute de Weasley!

-Maximilien, je t'aime!  
-Arrête, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou je reviens sur ma décision!  
-C'est pas ton nom pourtant?

Avant qu'il ne décide de changer d'avis et de m'étrangler par la même occasion, je filais le plus rapidement possible dans mon dortoir.  
Pourquoi se vexait-il pour si peu? Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si ses parents lui avait choisi ce nom. Peu de personnes était au courant pour son nom complet, et il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Pourquoi tant de mystère? Vous croyez qu'Asteria est un prénom génial? Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, oui! Tout comme moi! Ne suis-je pas géniale? Admettez le et nous pourrions peut être devenir amis, non? C'est impossible, disons des connaissances. Qu'en dites vous? Je vous laisse y réfléchir même si avec vous, ça devrait mettre un certain temps! Bref, passons à autre chose, comme mes heures de sommeil!  
J'allais sans doute m'amuser comme une folle demain, et comme c'était avec Max, je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Je m'étirais longuement avant de me souvenir du rêve que j'avais fait. Je mangeais un abricot qu'un aigle m'arrachait des mains avant de s'envoler avec. J'allais donc faire du cheval et un moineau ne cessait de me suivre. Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous? Parce que moi, non! (1)  
Dans le genre rêve étrange, je crois pas avoir déjà fait quelque chose dans ce genre. Je m'empressais de me lever et allais prendre une douche. Pour une fois que j'étais levée assez tôt, j'allais en profiter pour rester le plus longtemps possible sous la douche.  
Après 15 minutes, on frappa à la porte. Pas un simple toc toc, on aurait plutôt dit qu'on tambourinait à la porte.

-Asteria! Dépêche toi! Tu n'es pas la seule je te signale! hurla Alex.  
-Calmez vous les filles, ça fait à peine 15 minutes que je suis sous l'eau!  
-Quoi? Tu plaisantes? Ca fait plus de 40 minutes!

Ah ouais! Quand même! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on est sous l'eau chaude. En plus, sans coupure. J'ai entendue dire que ça arrivait qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude chez vous, c'est vrai? Merlin! Comment faites vous? J'aurais l'impression de vivre au Moyen Age. Non, même plus loin! Je vous plains sincèrement!  
Ah oui! Je ne vous ai pas parlé de Ryan. Figurez vous que je n'arrive pas à le voir. Dès que je commence à m'approcher de lui, il disparaît! Mais il sera bien obliger de se montrer un jour ou l'autre et plus j'attendrais plus ce sera dangereux pour lui. Et il va sans doute aller à Pré-au-Lard! Il ne valait mieux pas que le croise... Enfin, pour lui!  
Je sortais enfin après avoir fini de me préparer, soit encore 5 minutes à attendre en plus pour les filles.  
A peine avais-je franchie la porte qu'elles me lançaient tous des regards noirs. Je me précipitais vers la sortie et évitais de justesse un cousin qui s'écrasa sur la porte. C'est quand même fou de se mettre en colère pour si peu, vous ne trouvez pas?

Je venais d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Max qui avait l'air très gêné. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le déstresser mais mes efforts restaient vain.

-Allez Max! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état?  
-Tout d'abord parce que je vais passer pour le mec qui rompt avec sa copine pour sortir avec la meilleure amie de celle-ci.  
-Mais non! Pourquoi est ce que les gens seraient aussi stupides?  
-Asteria! Les gens adorent lancer toutes sortes de rumeurs!  
-Ouais, c'est vraiment génial! Tu ne trouves pas?  
-Pas vraiment! Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse, ça te dis quelque chose?  
-Un proverbe Moldu, c'est ça?  
-Oui! Et la deuxième raison de ma gêne, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Saint Mangouste après que Malefoy m'aura torturé.  
-Mais non! Je serais là pour te protéger! Et au pire, tu atterriras à l'infirmerie.

Loin de le réconforter, ma phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe puisque Max se stoppa net sur le chemin. Je disais ça pour plaisanter. Quoique ça restait à voir, mais il ne fallait mieux pas que je lui dise, sinon, je pouvais dire au revoir à mon plan.  
J'espère que Drago est venu au village et qu'il n'est pas resté enfermé au château, sinon j'aurais fais tout ça pour rien.

Pas une seule trace de cette blonde décolorée, où est ce qu'il était passé? N'importe quel élève voudrait aller à Pré-au-Lard et quitter cette vieille ruine mais non, monsieur ne voulait pas faire comme tout le monde. Crétin! Idiot! Véracrasse!  
Alors que je m'énervais de ne pas le croiser, Max, lui, devenait de plus en plus heureux au fur et à mesure de la journée. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas se faire tuer si on ne le croisait pas!  
Nous entrâmes aux Trois Balais qui, comme d'habitude, était bondé. Je ne vous dis pas l'argent que doit se faire Rosmerta avec toute cette clientèle. Elle ferait mieux d'en profiter pour agrandir et ainsi on qu'on ne soit plus aussi serrés.  
Je trouvais enfin une place où je m'installais pendant que Max allait commander. Des rires aigus semblables à des gloussements venant de la table de derrière attirèrent mon attention. Je me rapprochais donc un peu pour écouter la conversation des dindes de Gryffondor.

-Oh Romilda, t'es si géniale! Tu as réussi à avoir un rendez vous avec Zacharias Smith, t'as vraiment de la chance!

Moi, j'appellerais plutôt ça l'enfer! Mais n'en demandons pas trop venant de ces filles.

-Ouais, je sais, tout le monde ne peut pas en faire de même!

Ça, c'est sûr, inviter ce crétin de Poufsouffle, faut vraiment être stupide!

-Il est beaucoup trop gentil pour moi, rajouta Victoria Frobisher. Je préfère plutôt Malefoy ou Zabini.  
-Mais ce sont des Serpentards! s'épouvanta Demelza Robins.

Non, sans blague? Quand je vous dis qu'elles sont stupides. Plus que vous! Si, si je vous assure. Avant de les connaître, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus crétin qu'un Moldu, mais la preuve en est faite, que si!

-Et alors? Ils sont tellement craquants!  
-Je dirais pas non à Zabini, mais Malefoy? Jamais!  
-Pourquoi?

Parce que je la tuerais certainement!

-Il est sorti avec Greengrass, alors il doit avoir des goûts vraiment bizarres!  
-Tu veux qu'on parle de toi Vane? rétorquais-je.  
-Tiens, la petite peste de Serpentard! On écoute les conversations des gens maintenant?  
-Inutile, tout le monde entend ce que vous dites avec vos gloussements, et vos hurlements hystériques.  
-Mais il n'y a que toi que ça a l'air de déranger.  
-Evidemment puisque tu parles de moi!  
-Et alors? Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas!

Je dois avouer qu'elle a pas tort sur ce coup là. Merlin! Est ce que j'ai bien dis ce que je pense. Je suis d'accord avec Romilda Vane. C'est la fin du monde!

-Mais au moins, soit plus discrète! Ah non! J'oubliais, la discrétion et toi, ça fait deux, voir plus. Tu aimes toujours te faire remarquer sinon tu sais très bien que personne ne se rendrait compte de ta misérable et insignifiante existence.  
-Comment oses-tu? cria t-elle.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers nous, en entendant la pauvre cruche hurler.

-Qu'est ce que je disais? Toujours tout pour se faire remarquer!

Je levais les yeux en l'air et leurs tournait le dos, pour leurs faire comprendre que la discussion était close. J'entendis un hurlement de rage, suivit de raclement de chaises et des bruits de pas. J'allais enfin être tranquille. Max s'assit en face de moi et me donna ma boisson.

Je rentrais au château, bredouille, aucune trace de la fouine. Mon plan avait misérablement échoué! Mais quelle idée aussi! C'est la faute de Weasley! Pourquoi l'ai je écoutée? J'avais vraiment agis sans réfléchir. J'adoptais un comportement de Moldue!  
Dans le hall, je me séparais de Max, qui se rendit à la bibliothèque – complètement taré si vous voulez mon avis – alors que je partais vers la salle commune.  
Je croisais ma soeur et Parkinson et je fis le reste du chemin avec elles. Et tenez vous bien, sans insulter l'autre peste.  
Et miracle, devinez qui je vis dans le sens inverse? Ryan! Quand il me vit, il regarda dans tout les sens pour trouver une sortie de secours. Aurait-il peur de moi?

-Licom! Je te préviens! Si tu oses bouger ne serais ce qu'un seul doigt, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer sur le champ!

Ma menace fit de l'effet, puisqu'il resta figé sur place. Je m'approchais de lui accompagné de Daphné qui voulait sans doute, elle aussi, savoir la raison de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Avant que je t'égorge, un dernier mot?  
-Ca fait quoi de se sentir humiliée devant tout le monde? me provoqua t-il.  
-J'espère que tu plaisantes!  
-Ecoute Asteria, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un regard de psychopathe que j'ai peur de toi.

Regard de psychopathe? Il est pas sérieux là? Il allait voir ce qu'elle allait faire la psychopathe!

-Tu fais peut être peur à beaucoup de monde mais pas à moi!  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles? demandais-je intriguée.  
-Tu le sais très bien! Toi et Daphné avaient ce genre de regard tueur, et toujours ce sourire glacial qui fait flipper.

Il est complètement jeté celui là!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? intervient Daphné, tout aussi surprise que moi.  
-Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Même Malefoy ne fait pas aussi peur, sauf quand il est en colère. Mais vous deux, c'est constamment.  
-Puisqu'on en est aux révélations, dis moi pourquoi tu as fais ça!  
-Ryan! Je te cherchais! cria une voix venant de l'autre bout du couloir.

Je regardais la voix en question et vis Tracey Davis. Je ne mis pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Tracey m'en voulait certainement pour ce que je lui avais fait et elle se servait de l'autre idiot.  
Contrairement à ce dernier qui avait voulu s'enfuir à ma vue, Davis s'approcha de nous et me lançait des regards glaciaux. Merlin! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait peur! C'est de l'ironie, bien sûr! J'espère que vous l'aviez compris.

-Alors tu es derrière tout ça?  
-Mais c'est que tu réfléchis vite dis donc!  
-Tracey! Comment as tu pu faire ça? s'insurgea ma soeur.  
-Daphné! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais passer à autre chose après ce qu'elle m'a fait! Et tu m'as trahie aussi. Cependant, on a toujours été de bonnes amies, alors je ne te ferais rien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!

Je fermais les yeux et repris mon calme. Elle voulait jouer avec moi, nous allions jouer. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire! A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. On ne se moquait pas impudemment d'Asteria Greengrass!

* * *

Alors? Avez vous aimés?

(1):  
Abricot: manger un abricot signifie de la joie  
Aigle: qui vole: les désirs se réaliseront  
Faire du cheval: les souhaits accomplis  
Moineau: querelles et irritations


	23. Chapter 23

Et bien voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

* * *

Chapitre 23:

Nous étions le 22 février, les jours passaient à une vitesse alarmante. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que les Buses se rapprochaient mais j'avais encore largement le temps même si Alex et Max ne cessait de me rabâcher, à Victor et à moi, le contraire. Ils sont vraiment trop stressés ces deux là! Et quand on voyait les sombres idiots qui avaient réussis, comme Crabbe et Goyle, pourquoi est ce que je les raterais? Et si cela arrivait, je m'exilerais le plus loin possible! Je changerais carrément d'école, et de pays par la même occasion.  
En ce qui concernait Tracey, mon génialissime cerveau cherchait toujours un plan digne de moi. Ca ne devrait pas trop tarder.  
Pour Drago car je suppose que c'est ce qui vous intéresse le plus, les Moldus sont bien trop curieux mais étant donné que je suis d'une générosité sans pareil, je vais vous le dire.  
Il m'ignorait totalement! Pas un regard, pas un mot, rien! Le plan de Weasley avait complètement raté. Après tout, quoi de plus normal, les Gryffondors ne devraient pas trop réfléchir, c'est mauvais pour leurs santés. Ils ne sont pas fait pour ça. Laissons ça aux Serpentards! Ne sommes nous pas censés être des êtres machiavéliques et perfides? Alors pour les plans tordus, nous nous y connaissions.  
J'étalais le dentifrice sur ma brosse à dents et la porta à ma bouche quand Alex se mit à me parler. Toujours le bon moment!

-Il faut qu'on établisses un planning de révision! Je propose qu'on commence par les sortilèges! Qu'est ce que tu en penses?  
-Che nimfort choi.  
-Asteria! Je comprends rien!

Je crachais ceux qu'il y avait dans ma bouche et me retournais.

-J'ai dis, c'est n'importe quoi!  
-Asteria! paniqua t-elle.  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Regardes toi dans le miroir!

Je m'exécutais et découvris que mes dents avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Par Merlin! Morgane! Maman! Qui avait osé faire ça? Ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit! Si mes souvenirs étaient bon – bien sûr que oui – il m'avait dit qu'il se vengerait.

-VICTOR!

Mon hurlement de rage dut retentir dans tout le château puisque quelques minutes plus tard ma soeur arriva en catastrophe dans mon dortoir, complètement paniquée.  
Quand elle me vit, elle éclata de rire et ne s'arrêta que quand je la gifla pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.  
Je fis tout mon possible pour enlever ces horribles couleurs mais aucun sort ne fit effet. Bien! Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Victor Barez, tiens toi prêt!  
Je déboulais tel un dragon dans la salle commune et le cherchais du regard. Il devait être encore dans son dortoir! Je me précipitais sur le lieu de la scène de crime, enfin du futur crime. La victime était là, allongé paisiblement sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Ce dernier déjà pleinement heureux, le devint encore plus à ma vue. Il explosa de rire avant même que je lui hurle dessus.

-Espèce de crétin! Tu vas me le payer!

Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus mais Max, qui était présent, m'intercepta avant que je puisse lui sauter à la gorge.

-J'ai vraiment bien choisi! Je me félicite! se réjouit-il en continuant à rire de plus belle.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle! J'ai l'air ridicule!  
-C'est le but ma petite Asteria!  
-Les couleurs de Gryffondor, c'est horrible de me faire ça! Tout sauf ça!  
-Je savais bien que c'était une idée superbe!  
-J'espère que tu connais le contre sort! Tu as intérêt à me le dire!  
-C'est là où il y a un problème. Je l'ai pas trouvée, mais je trouvais ça tellement drôle que je l'ai fais quand même. Avoues que ce n'est pas mal!

Venait-il vraiment de dire ça? J'avais sans doute mal entendue! Merlin, pardonnez moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Finir si jeune à Azkaban, quel dommage! Mais j'aurais eu ma vengeance.

-Allez va voir Pompom, elle va t'arranger ça!  
-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi sinon tu risques de le regretter amèrement.

Je quittais le dortoir et courais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cependant, à l'entrée de la salle commune, je me heurtais à quelqu'un. J'allais l'insulter de toutes sortes de nom quand je le vis. Jun Xiang. Un Serpentard de sixième année. Beau. Trop beau, en tout cas pour moi. Ca devrait être interdit! Il me sourit et je fondis comme neige au soleil, c'est bien ce qu'on dit chez vous!  
Mince! Je ne devais pas sourire, mes dents. Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche, mais c'était trop tard. Il me regard surpris et rigola. Voilà que je me tapais la honte devant un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard.

-Plutôt original! Il faut oser!  
-Petite vengeance entre amis! ironisais-je.  
-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de te balader avec ça toute la journée.  
-Non, j'étais en route pour aller voir Pomfresh.  
-Alors tu devrais te dépêcher!

Il me laissa pantoise et rejoignis la salle commune. Jun Xiang était connu pour être très populaires auprès des filles mais étrangement il n'en profitait pas.  
Je ne m'étendrais pas sur lui, et préférais écouter ses conseils, c'est à dire courir le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Pitié! Je vous en supplie, faites que Pomfresh sache quoi faire. …videmment que oui! Elle connaissait son métier de toute façon, je n'avais donc rien à craindre. N'est ce pas?

La journée de cours s'était passé dans une humeur sereine. Bien trop calme en fait! Ce qui avait bien sûr fait paniquer Victor. Pomfresh m'avait guérie facilement mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais oublier le coupable de cet affreux crime. Il allait me le payer! Décidemment, ça faisait beaucoup de personnes envers qui je devais me venger. Même si le plus important était bien sûr Tracey. Mais j'avais jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour régler ce petit problème. J'aurais certainement trouver quelque chose d'ici là. Au pire, vous pourriez peut être m'aider. Je suis sûre que les Moldus bien qu'étant de parfaits idiots peuvent se montrer dix fois plus diaboliques que nous autres Serpentards. N'ai je pas raison? Dites moi si c'est le cas bien que je ne le pense pas.  
Après le dîner, je m'affalais sur le sofa en compagnie de Victor. Max étant déjà monté et Alex avec Blaise. A leur sujet, j'allais devoir me renseigner, ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble. Même si j'aimais bien Blaise, il était beaucoup trop séducteur, enfin, seulement avec les filles de Serpentard, et parfois de Serdaigles. Il n'était pas assez cinglé pour draguer celles de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffles. Bref! J'allais devoir mener ma propre enquête.  
Alors que je m'acharnais sur mon devoir de sortilèges, Victor était déjà endormi et n'allait sûrement pas tarder à ronfler. Je me prenais la tête sur ce devoir alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Je fis tourner ma plume entre mes doigts cherchant quelques idées pour gagner quelques centimètres sur ce fichu parchemin.  
Une minute! Mon regard s'attarda sur le visage de l'autre feignant, puis revint sur ma plume. Vous pensez que l'encre marque sur la peau? Je devrais essayer, c'est pour une bonne cause. Je dois aider la science à continuer ses recherches. Mon expérience pourrait se révéler utile. Je ris intérieurement avant de tremper le bout de ma plume – magnifique soit dit en passant – dans l'encre noir et l'approchais du dormeur. Je retins ma respiration et commençais à dessiner. Je lui fis d'abord des lunettes, pour finir avec une magnifique barbe. Digne de celle de notre ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore.  
J'espère que ça va tenir jusqu'à demain. Merlin! Faites que cela se fasse! Je roulais mon parchemin et déguerpis le plus vite possible du lieu de mon délit. Avec de la chance, il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Je m'étirais lentement alors que les filles de mon dortoir couraient déjà dans tous les sens pour se préparer. Pourquoi mettent-elles autant de temps pour se préparer?  
Je ne le comprendrais certainement jamais. Je n'étais pas aussi féminine qu'elles, c'était sans doute pour cela.  
Je me levais et profitais du fait que Tracey et Samantha se battent pour la salle de bain pour prendre leurs places. Ah là là! Elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire?

Je quittais la salle commune seule, les garçons étant déjà partis, et Alex n'étant toujours pas prête. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle n'aurait pas le temps de manger.

-Eh! m'interpella quelqu'un.

Je me retournais et vit Jun Xiang me faire un grand sourire et courir vers moi. Je regardais derrière moi pour m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas et reportais mon attention sur lui.

-On dirait que tu as réussie à te débarrasser de ta couleur! rit-il.  
-Les biens faits de la magie. Bien que ce soit à cause de celle ci que je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation.  
-Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Jun Xiang!  
-Je le savais déjà! Tu es assez populaire auprès des filles, rajoutais-je devant son expression.  
-Content de le savoir!  
-Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas! Moi, c'est...  
-Asteria Greengrass! Je sais! Tu es sortie avec Drago Malefoy, et la bagarre n'est pas passée inaperçu.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi connaîtrait-il mon nom sinon? Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à notre table dans la Grande Salle où nous dûmes nous séparer pour rejoindre nos amis respectifs.  
Il était vraiment gentil et agréable. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche. Il a tout pour lui, ce n'est pas possible. Je sais, il est gay! Sinon, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit célibataire. Si c'était le cas, Max avait vraiment de la chance.  
Je pris place en face des garçons et Victor me fixait rageusement.

-Qui y a t-il mon chou? Quelque chose ne vas pas? me moquais-je.  
-Beaucoup de monde m'a vue recouvert de tes dessins!  
-C'était le but mon petit Victor. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que tu l'ais remarqué et tout enlever.  
-M'aurais tu pris pour un imbécile?  
-Non! m'offusquais-je. Pour qui me prends tu? J'aurais plutôt dis un crétin, mais si tu préfères...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me lança un bout de pancakes. Je l'évitais de justesse avant de lui en lancer un à mon tour. Avant que cela ne dégénère, Max nous interrompit et nous ramena à l'ordre. Comme deux enfants prient en faute, nous baissâmes la tête et nous nous regardâmes en rigolant. Notre ami soupira devant nos gamineries mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire.  
Nous fûmes vite rejoint par Alex qui n'avala presque rien, il était temps d'aller en cours. Les potions!

-Bien! Nous allons aujourd'hui préparer la solution de force. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous expliquer en quoi elle consiste. Son nom en dit assez. Prenez les ingrédients et mettez vous au travail.

Mon binôme n'était nul autre que Victor. Nous étions tous les deux vraiment nuls dans cette matière mais Slughorn nous autorisait à rester ensemble.  
Nous nous mîmes au travail sans pour autant être sérieux.

-A ton avis, quel goût ça a? me demanda t-il en me montrant des scarabées pilés.  
-J'en sais rien et j'ai pas l'intention d'y goûter.  
-Tu crois que Vane serait volontaire?

Nos deux regards se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement. Se sentant observée, elle se retourna et prit peur en nous voyant. Je lui adressais un petit signe de la main avec un sourire moqueur. Complètement affolée, elle se retourna et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de sa voisine.  
Nous continuâmes notre potion tout en réfléchissant à différents stratagèmes pour pourrir la vie de notre camarade de Gryffondor.  
Alors que nous aurions dû rajouter le sang de salamandre, Victor attrapa le jus de grenade mais s'arrêta brusquement avant de commettre l'irréparable. Une idée germa tout aussitôt dans nos esprits.  
Je fis mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire alors que Victor alla distraire Vane, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile. En retournant à ma place, j'échangeais le sang par le jus de grenade discrètement et alla m'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.  
Mon coéquipier me rejoignit quelques instants après. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait dis, mais elle avait l'air bien énervée.  
Alors qu'elle attrapais la fiole, je commençais à glisser au sol pour me protéger tandis que Victor en faisait de même. Alex nous regarda et comprenant vite la situation en fit de même tout en avertissant Max. On ne savait pas quels effets cela allait avoir?  
Quelques gouttes suffirent pour créer une explosion. De la fumée rouge envahit la salle et des toussotement se firent entendre de partout. Je ne voyais quasiment plus rien hormis mon camarade plié en deux.

-Miss Vane! cria notre chèr professeur. Ne me dites pas que vous avez confondue le sang de salamandre avec le jus de grenade. Celui ci, s'il n'est pas mis au bon moment peut créer ce genre de choses.

Bien sûr! Qui ne le savait pas?

Vous ai je dis que j'adorais ce cour? Un de mes préférés, bien que je sois aussi douée que Hagrid qui danserait la valse.  
Une fois la fumée disparu, le cours reprit sauf pour Vane, qui n'avait plus de potion. Elle n'avait plus qu'à recommencer, mais elle ne finirait sans doute jamais à temps. Que de bonheur!

A la pause déjeuner, je fis un détour par les toilettes du deuxième étage. J'avais promie à ce fantôme d'aller la voir et je n'y étais toujours pas aller. Je poussais la porte et entrais.  
Je l'appelais mais ce fut l'écho de ma voix qui me répondit. Elle pourrait faire l'effort d'être présente tout de même.

-Asteria? m'interpella Mimi alors que je m'apprêtais à partir.

Je tentais de sourire mais je ne parvins qu'à faire une grimace. Qui serait ravi de parler à un fantôme aussi ennuyant. Je préférais parler avec le Baron Sanglant, c'était nettement plus intéressant!  
Je ne restais qu'une dizaine de minutes en sa présence, c'est que je devais tout de même manger moi!

Rien d'autre ne se passa le reste de la journée. Cette dernière s'écoula lentement sans que rien ne vienne perturber ma petite vie tranquille.  
Dans la nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut. Dans mon rêve, j'étais dans la nuit (1) qui était donc noir sans que rien d'autres ne se passe. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? J'allais avoir besoin de Trelawney si ça continuait.  
Je décidais de descendre dans la salle commune. Je ne voyais strictement rien. Je ne vous en ai peut être pas parlée mais j'ai une déficience qui fait que dès qu'il fait un tout petit peu noir, je ne vois quasiment rien. J'abandonnais donc rapidement mon idée première, ne voulant pas utiliser ma baguette par peur de réveiller mes camarades endormies.  
Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

* * *

(1): nuit noire: conflits familiaux

Une petite review?^^


	24. Chapter 24

Tadam! Un nouveau chapitre qui devrait plaire, enfin surtout la fin!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 24:

Le 1er mars! Vous savez ce que cela signifie? Dans exactement 20 jours, c'était les vacances de Pâques! Enfin! Je n'attendais que ça depuis... les dernières vacances en fait. Comme tout bon étudiant qui se respecte! N'êtes vous pas d'accord?  
Quelques jours sont passés depuis ma petite vengeance sur Victor et il n'a toujours rien fait. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me prépare. Je dois me préparer au pire.  
Je me dirigeais le plus vite possible vers la Grande Salle. Nous étions dimanche et j'en avais donc profiter pour dormir plus longtemps. Ce qui faisait que si je ne me dépêchais pas, je ne pourrais pas prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je tournais à un angle quand je vis Davis et Parkinson qui se fusillaient du regard. Ca devient intéressant! Et pis, je ne meurs pas de faim. Je les observais donc, attendant qu'elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre et s'entretuent. Je serais débarrassé de ces deux greluches au moins sans avoir à me salir les mains.

-Davis! Tu n'es qu'une traître à ton sang, comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole?  
-Je veux juste qu'on parle!  
-Et moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.  
-On était amies non?  
-Avant que je ne découvre tes penchants pour les Sangs de Bourbe!  
-Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Greengrass! Tu ne l'aimes pas et moi non plus. Ca nous fait donc un point commun. Tu n'as pas envie de te venger d'elle?

J'hallucine! Elles complotent derrière mon dos.

-Elle vaut bien mieux que toi. Au moins, elle est digne de son rang, contrairement à toi.

Parkinson remonte dans mon estime.

-Comment peut tu dire ça?  
-Tu m'as trahie! Tu as déshonorée ta famille et tu oses revenir me parler. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble!  
-Pansy! Ne me parles pas comme ça! Ou sinon...  
-Ou sinon quoi?

Tracey était devenue rouge de colère alors que Pansy affichait un sourire aussi niais qu'elle. Cette dernière tourna les talons clôturant la discussion. Je vis Tracey sortir sa baguette et la pointer en direction de son ex amie.

-Tu vas le regretter!

A ces mots, Pansy se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Plus rapidement qu'elle, je pris la mienne et lui lança un sortilège, le Locomotor Mortis. Tracey tomba à terre sans ne plus pouvoir bouger. …tant sortie de l'ombre, le pékinois me regarda tout en écarquillant les yeux.  
Qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées, si j'avais fais ça, c'était seulement parce que je détestais Tracey, et je ne supportais pas les personnes qui attaquaient par derrière.  
Parkinson fit un simple signe de tête, et continua son chemin. Je venais de défendre Pansy Parkinson, étais-je devenue folle?  
Je m'approchais de Davis et lui souris. Même si elle ne pouvait plu faire un geste, je la vis me fusiller du regard.

-Tu ne comptes pas la laisser dans cet état là?

Je reconnus rapidement la voix. Je me tournais vers Jun et lui souris. Nous étions devenus proches depuis notre rencontre il y a quelques jours. Je me sentais bien en sa présence, et j'oubliais rapidement Drago quand il se trouvait près de moi.

-Pour qui est ce que tu me prends?  
-Je commence à te connaître Asteria. Et je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas.  
-C'est vrai! J'allais le faire, mais je suppose que tu n'es pas d'accord.  
-En effet! Va manger, je m'occupe d'elle.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de partir. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans lui? Arrivée dans le hall, je fis face à Weasley. Je n'avais aucunement l'attention de lui parler mais ce n'était pas son cas.

-On dirait que tu as oubliée Malefoy?  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Et pourquoi est ce que tu m'adresses la parole? Ne sommes nous pas censés être ennemies?  
-En théorie oui! Mais le fait est que tu m'as défendue, et je t'en suis reconnaissante.  
-Ce n'était rien. Et je ne l'avais pas fais pour toi, alors oublies ça!  
-Si tu veux mon avis, Xiang est un bien meilleur choix!

Je soupirais et rentrais dans la Grande Salle. De quoi se mêlait-elle? Ce qui s'était passé avec Carrow était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle ferait mieux d'oublier, tout comme moi.  
Je regardais ma main, où l'inscription était toujours présente. Je la garderais sûrement à vie. Heureusement que personne n'y prêtait attention, sinon, j'aurais des explications à donner. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire passer pour une traître à son sang.  
Je m'asseyais à la manière d'un hippopotame et commençais à manger.

-Sa majesté la reine nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence, rigola Victor.  
-Oui, j'en avais marre de faire attendre mon bouffon, répliquais-je à son adresse.  
-Stop! Dit Alex, voulant éviter une joute verbale inutile.

Bien dommage! J'adorais mes petites disputes avec lui. Quand nous quitterions Poudlard et que je ne le verrais plus tous les jours, cela me manquera. Avec qui allais-je me disputer? Pourquoi est ce que je pensais à ça, j'avais encore tout le temps devant moi.  
Pensons plutôt à quoi est ce que j'allais occuper ma journée.

-Asteria? Tu as finis le devoir de potion?

Et ba voilà, c'est tout trouvé. Merci Max!

Plus que 10 jours! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que Jun m'avait embrassé! Vous y croyez vous?  
Ba vous ne devriez pas! C'était juste une blague! Je suis sûre que vous y avez crus. Vous êtes tellement stupides vous les Moldus. Vous croyez tout ce qu'on vous dit.  
Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Mais ça ne me déplairait pas du tout! Oui, je sais! Vous pensez sûrement à Drago. Et bien, je vais vous dire, j'avais pris la décision de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Il m'ignorait, je ferais donc la même chose.

-Asteria? Je pourrais te parler?

Je levais la tête et regarda Victor. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Qu'est ce qu'il allait me le dire? Il avait peut être une maladie grave.  
Je le suivais jusqu'à son dortoir où je m'assis sur son lit et attendis qu'il parle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!  
-Je m'en doute, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi sérieux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Pour réponse, il s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains.

-Victor! Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais le fait est que... que je t'aime!

Que? Quoi? Hein?

-Hein?  
-Je te jure que c'est arrivé comme ça. Quand tu étais avec Malefoy, j'étais un peu jaloux, tu passais moins de temps avec nous. Mais j'ai compris maintenant.  
-Je... Victor, t'es pas sérieux?  
-Non!

Et sur ce mot, il éclata de rire. J'avais la bouche ouverte, et ne savais plus quoi dire. Il venait de me faire une blague. Un flash me sortit de mes réflexions et je vis Victor, un appareil photo à la main.

-En souvenir, me dit-il.

Je le pointais du doigt, et le prévins que j'allais me venger. Il y avait été fort quand même. Il m'avait fait peur ce crétin. Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour lui faire payer.  
Nous redescendîmes dans la salle commune où Jun m'interpella. Je le rejoignis rapidement et il me dit, à son tour, qu'il voulait me parler. Allait-il me faire une déclaration lui aussi?  
Contrairement à tout à l'heure, nous sortîmes de l'antre des Serpents et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Il avait insisté pour y aller alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le couvre feu. Il s'arrêta face au lac, et me tourna le dos.  
Je ne posais pas de questions et attendis qu'il parle.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça. Sans vouloir être arrogant, c'est plutôt les filles qui viennent me voir.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

Avais-je bien compris le sens de sa phrase? Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je restais le souffle coupé. Il se tourna vers moi et me souris. Et quel sourire! Je ne vous dis pas, ça mériterait une photo. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous rater! C'est moi qui vous le dis.  
Je ne fis toujours aucun geste et c'est lui qui se rapprocha de moi.

-Avant même que je commence à te parler, tu m'intriguais déjà. Je te connaissais seulement de vue mais j'avais déjà entendue parler de toi et de tes petites blagues à des filles de Gryffondor. Après, tu es sortie avec Malefoy, et tout le monde parlait de toi. Et le jour de cette bagarre, je crois que c'est ce jour là où tu as captée toute mon attention. Tu t'es interposée alors que sincèrement, tu n'avais aucune chance de les arrêter.  
-Eh! M'offensais-je.  
-C'est la vérité! Rit-il.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-Ensuite, je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. Et je dois remercier celui qui t'a coloré les dents. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais adressé la parole. Et puis, Malefoy me fait peur, je ne vais pas te mentir. Quand je vois ce qu'il a réservé à l'autre idiot, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça! Il se fiche complètement de moi à présent.  
-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de perdre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Je devais ressembler à Vane et sa clique. Quel horreur!

-Ce n'est pas une blague? Me renseignais-je.

Il secoua la tête et se pencha vers moi. Dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve! Pincez moi! Que celui qui fait un geste se dénonce. Je ne vous dirais pas ce que je ressentis à ce moment là. Ce serait remplis de mièvrerie et vous savez bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. Je vous dirais juste que je me sentais bien.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle!  
-Bien sûr que si!

Jun rit de plus belle et je le fusillais du regard. En effet, je venais de me rétamer avec l'élégance d'une vache dans le couloir. Pourquoi étais-je aussi maladroite? Merlin devait avoir une dent contre moi.  
Il m'aida à me relever et avant que je ne puisse l'enguirlander pour s'être fichu devant moi, il m'embrassa pour m'éviter de parler. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être avec lui, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Les jours restants étaient passé bien vite. Auparavant, j'étais pressée de partir en vacances, mais maintenant que j'étais avec Jun, je ne l'étais plus autant. J'aurais sans doute l'air stupide si je vous disais qu'il allait me manquer, mais c'était le cas. Ça faisait seulement 10 jours et je m'étais déjà attachée à lui. N'importe quoi!  
Demain, je repartais chez moi et allais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Je me baladais silencieusement dans les couloirs quand on m'attrapa le bras, et me tira dans une salle. Je me débattis mais l'inconnu plaqua une main sur ma bouche. Une voix que je connaissais se mit à murmurer à mon oreille.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est que moi!

La pression se relâcha et Drago me lâcha. Je lui fis face et le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Que voulait-il? C'est ce que je lui demandais.

-Je voulais juste te voir!  
-Il y a bien une raison?  
-Que cherches tu à faire?  
-Si tu pouvais être plus clair, ça serait vraiment génial!  
-D'abord, tu vas à Pré au Lard avec Shiels, et maintenant, tu sors avec Xiang!  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi. Tu agis comme si je n'existais plus, je suis passée à autre chose.  
-Tu vas me dire que tu es amoureuse de Xiang?  
-Après 10 jours! Comment pourrais je l'être? Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je tiens à lui. Et il me prête plus d'attention que toi tu ne l'as jamais fais.  
-Tu veux me rendre jaloux? Et bien c'est gagné!

Avait-il vraiment dit ça? …tait ce possible? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse à cet annonce. Cela voulait-il dire que je l'aimais encore? Car oui, j'avais vraiment été amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Mettez une croix sur le calendrier, c'est moi qui vous le dis!  
On dirait que le proverbe « suis moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis » s'appliquait à notre situation. Sans le vouloir – sauf avec Max – j'avais réussie à le rendre jaloux. Mais j'étais avec Jun maintenant, et il était hors de question que je rampe à ses pieds tout ça parce que Monsieur s'était décidé à m'adresser la parole.  
Mon flot de pensées fut interrompu par Drago qui m'embrassa. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué. Je me laissais complètement faire tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur moi.  
Quand il se sépara de moi, ce fut pour dire une seule et unique phrase. …tait-il sérieux?

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin!


	25. Chapter 25

Déjà je dis un grand "merci" à N'etoile puisque sans elle, il y a bien longtemps que je ne publierai plus cette fic ici. C'est le seul retour que j'ai à chaque chapitre des lectures donc... Je vais me dépêcher de finir de poster puisque mine de rien je prends un peu de temps pour poster même si c'est pour rien.

J'en profite pour dire qu'il y a une suite à cette fic MAIS que je ne la posterai pas ici. J'ai pas envie de prendre la peine de publier 31 chapitres pour rien. Donc pour ceux qui ça intéresserait, contactez moi et je vous passerai le site où elle publiée entièrement.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini mon petit "coup de gueule"!^^

J'oubliai, un très long moment vient du tome 7 de HP, vous le reconnaitrez facilement même si j'ai un peu adaptée. Bonne lecture! Et je dois vous préciser que ce chapitre est du point de vue de Drago, il sera essentiel pour comprendre la suite! Mais ce sera exceptionnel!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 25:

Depuis le début de ces vacances, je me ressassais sans cesse mes paroles. Qu'avait-elle pensée à cet instant? Allait-elle le faire? Allait-elle le quitter? Ou allait-elle rester avec ce Xiang? Tant de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit comme un vieux tube de Célestina Moldubec. Après notre échange de paroles, je ne l'avais pas revu. Seulement de loin. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais amoureux, je ne l'avais jamais été et ne le serais peut être jamais. Après tout, j'étais Drago Malefoy, j'avais tant de choses à faire. Plus importante que les niaiseries comme tomber amoureux. Je les laissais aux idiots qui n'avaient aucun autre but dans la vie. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'elle me rendait fou. Jamais aucune fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, je ne savais pas quoi en penser.  
Ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, entra dans le salon, m'annonçant l'arrivée de mon père. Depuis quelques jours, il avait été absent, remplissant une quelconque mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma mère avait retrouvée ce sourire qu'elle perdait chaque fois que mon père s'éloignait de la maison. Nous ne savions jamais où il se rendait ou ce qu'il faisait. Elle craignait toujours qu'il ne rentre pas, ou que l'on apprenne sa mort. Mais, moi, je le connaissais. Il n'était pas un faible, il était un très bon dualiste, et savait se défendre.  
Il fit irruption dans la pièce et me fixa longuement avant de prendre la parole.

-Drago! Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de fâcheux pour moi et notre famille.

Je regardais ma mère qui baissa la tête quand elle croisa mon regard.

-Je ne comprends pas!  
-Jusque là, j'ignorais que tu entretenais une relation avec Asteria Greengrass.  
-En quoi est ce que cela est ce si important? Ne voudrais tu pas que je trouve une fille de bonne famille?  
-Tout sauf une Greengrass! Tu sais très bien que moi et son père ne pouvons nous entendre.  
-Mais...  
-Ne m'interromps pas! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et cette fille ne l'est pas.  
-En quoi est ce que vos querelles à vous deux nous concernent?  
-Cette famille cache bien plus de choses que tu ne sembles le penser!  
-Laisses moi me faire ma propre opinion! Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches.

De quoi voulait-il parler? Qu'est ce que la famille de Asteria pouvait bien cacher? Les Greengrass était une famille de Sangs Purs tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Beaucoup de familles de bonne lignées voulait s'unir à cette famille.  
Mon père me regarda de nouveau avant de faire les cents pas. Il se posta devant la cheminée, et regarda le feu brûler dans l'âtre. La pièce était plus silencieuse qu'un des cours de Macgonagall. Seul le feu qui crépitait perturbait ce silence religieux.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Adrien Greengrass n'a jamais rejoint les Mangemorts.  
-Et alors? C'est le cas de nombres de personnes. Mais il est soutient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est ce pas le plus important?  
-Il est loin de haïr cette vermine comme il aime le dire.  
-Que veux tu dire?

Ma curiosité était piquée! Que voulait dire mon père?

-C'est un traître à son sang! Il ne déteste pas les Moldus, ou autre Sang de Bourbe, loin de là!

Je restais sonnée par ces révélations. Le père de Asteria avait toujours prétendu le contraire de ce que mon père affirmait.

-Même si ce que tu dis est la vérité...  
-Me traiterais tu de menteur?  
-Bien sûr que non! Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Asteria, je la connais!  
-Est-elle au courant de ton appartenance aux nôtres.  
-Elle l'est!  
-Comment a t-elle réagit?

Si je lui disais la vérité, il serait convaincue qu'elle n'était qu'une traître à son sang, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais je me rappelais très bien de sa réaction face à ma marque. Je ne pouvais lui mentir. Il le saurait immédiatement.

-Elle l'a très mal sur le moment mais très vite, elle a compris. Elle hait les Moldus, je peux te l'assurer.  
-Même si tu es persuadée de ça, je ne pourrais accepter votre relation.  
-Et pour quelle raison?  
-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, son père attache une importance particulière à tous ces êtres inférieurs. Il y a de cela quelques années déjà, il a eu une aventure avec une Moldus d'où est née un enfant.  
-Que...

Avais-je bien entendue? Comment étais ce possible? Asteria? Etait-elle au courant? Mais si... si c'était elle cet enfant? Cela expliquerait pourquoi mon père était contre notre relation.

-Asteria? C'est elle cet enfant dont tu parles?  
-Non! Il ne s'agit pas de l'aînée non plus. Tu te doutes bien que sa femme n'aurait jamais acceptée un enfant née hors de leur mariage dans sa maison.  
-Comment peut tu être sûr de ce qui avance?

Mon père se tourna vers ma mère qui me regarda avant d'acquiescer lentement la tête. Elle se leva et vint se placer en face de moi.

-Elle m'en a fait part lors d'une de nos rencontres. Elle venait de l'apprendre et était dévastée. J'ai promis de garder le secret mais ton père l'a entendu lui aussi. Même si nous n'avons jamais rien dis, nous avons pris la décision de t'en parler. Si cela venait à s'apprendre alors que tu es marié à Asteria, cela traînerait notre famille dans la boue. Et cela, nous ne pouvons l'accepter!  
-Alors vous préférez que j'épouse une parfaite inconnue, que je détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et tout ça à cause de cette histoire?

La colère m'envahissait peu à peu. Mes parents n'en étaient en rien responsables. Ils voulaient juste me protéger. Bien que je refusais de croire ces révélations, je ne pouvais les nier. Tous semblaient vrais. Je ne pouvais me permettre de salir le nom prestigieux qu'était « Malefoy ».

-Il y a d'autres jeunes filles qui pourraient te correspondre Drago, me rassura ma mère.  
-La fille Parkinson est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.  
-Pansy? M'étonnais-je.  
-Lucius! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai rien contre cette famille mais cette Parkinson me paraît quelque peu étrange. Et je ne l'aime pas vraiment.

Mes parents commencèrent à se disputer sur la fille qui me conviendrait le mieux. Alors que mon père soutenait Pansy, ma mère refusait absolument, disant même qu'elle préférait me voir avec Milicent Bulstrode. Et puis quoi encore? Je n'étais pas suicidaire tout de même.  
Je les laissais là, continuant leur discussion quelque peu houleuse. Je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire. Comment devais-je réagir après tout ceci? Devais-je le lui dire? Et cet enfant, qui était-il? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse trouver de réponse. Je montais dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de me reposer.

J'étais de nouveau dans le salon assis devant la cheminée de marbre. Mon père tenait à me mettre en garde de nouveau. De mon fauteuil, je voyais son expression. De l'énervement, de la frustration qui découlait du fait que je ne veuille pas l'écouter.

-Je te dirais une dernière chose Drago!  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
-Si tu ne te sépares pas d'elle le plus rapidement possible. J'en ferais une affaire personnelle.  
-Est ce une menace?  
-Un simple conseil, un accident est vite arrivé!

Voulait-il lui faire du mal? Je ne pouvais pas risquer une telle chose. Des bruits de pas me tirèrent de mes pensées. Ma mère emmenait des personnes par ici. Sûrement des Rafleurs, notre manoir servait de base au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Nous nous levâmes de nos fauteuils et mon père prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Il y avait plusieurs personnes, Scabior, Greyback ainsi que d'autres Rafleurs dont j'ignorais le nom et trois autres silhouettes que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit ma mère d'une voix glaciale qu'elle n'utilisait jamais quand nous étions seuls. Drago, viens là.

…tais ce réellement Potter? Maintenant qu'elle le disait, peut être que c'était lui. Greyback força les prisonniers à se tourner vers la lumière du lustre pour que je puisse voir le visage du soit disant Potter.

-Alors, mon garçon? Dit le loup garou d'une voix âpre.

Je regardais attentivement, le visage de ce garçon était énorme, rose et luisant, les traits déformés. Des cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, et des lunettes. Effectivement, cela pourrait être Potter. Avec quelques maléfices, il avait très bien pu se transformer, ce qui voudrait dire que les deux autres étaient Granger et Weasley. J'essayais d'attraper son regard mais celui-ci me fuyait. Je m'approchais plus près.

-Eh bien, Drago? Demanda mon père avide de connaître la raison.

J'hésitais, j'avais toujours un doute mais tous mes sens me hurlaient que c'était lui.

-C'est lui? C'est Harry Potter?  
-Je ne... je n'en suis pas sûr, dis-je.

Je gardais une distance respectable vis à vis des Rafleurs, surtout de Greyback. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui fuyait le regard de Potter. Nous avions tous les deux peurs de nous regarder.

-Examine-le attentivement! Rapproche toi! Fit mon père la voix fébrile. Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo...  
-Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malefoy? L'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant.  
-Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non! S'exclama t-il agacé par les réfléxions.

Ce fut mon père qui s'avança vers Potter, très près. S'il le reconnaissait, je ne donnais pas chère de leurs peaux à tous les trois.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Demanda t-il à Greyback. Pourquoi se trouve t-il dans cet état?  
-Ce n'est pas nous.  
-A mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant, dit mon père, fixant de ses yeux gris le front de Potter. Il y a quelque chose, là, murmura t-il. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée... Drago, viens là, regarde bien! Qu'est ce que tu en penses?

J'étais effrayé, que devais-je faire? Je pouvais le dénoncer, et ma famille serait à nouveau tranquille et pardonner comme l'avait dit mon père ou alors laisser vivre Potter.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je, tout en me retournant vers la cheminée devant laquelle ma mère m'observait.  
-Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, lança ma mère d'une voix claire et glacée. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajouta t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander... Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et Dolohov?  
-Et la Sang de Bourbe, alors? Grogna Greyback.

Cette fois, ce fut la fille qu'ils tournèrent vers la lumière. Sûrement Granger.

-Attendez, dit brusquement ma mère. Oui... Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipire avec Potter! J'ai vu sa photo dans la Gazette! Regarde, Drago, n'est ce pas cette dénommée Granger?  
-Je... peut être... oui.

Que devais-je faire?

-Dans ce cas, celui là est le jeune Weasley! S'écria mon père en contournant les prisonniers pour voir le rouquin en face. Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter... Drago, regarde le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley? Comment s'appelle t-il déjà?  
-Oui, répétais-je, le dos tourné aux prisonniers. C'est possible.

J'avais peur de me tourner, peur de me faire découvrir. Je ne savais comment réagir. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et une femme parla. Au son de sa voix, je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître la propriétaire. Ma cinglée de tante, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ma parole, dit-elle à mi-voix, c'est la Sang de Bourbe? C'est Granger?  
-Oui, oui, c'est Granger! S'exclama mon père. Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter! Potter et ses amis, enfin capturés!  
-Potter? S'écria Bellatrix d'une voix perçante. Vous êtes sûrs? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé!

Elle commença à remonter sa manche, où la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras trônait fièrement. Elle s'apprêtait à la toucher quand mon père l'interrompit.

-J'étais sur le point de l'appeler! S'exclama t-il.

Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Bellatrix, l'empêchant ainsi de toucher la marque.

-Je vais m'en occuper moi même, Bella, Potter a été amené dans ma maison, il est donc placé sous mon autorité...  
-Ton autorité! Répliqua t-elle avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras. Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius! Comment oses tu? Lâche moi!  
-Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as capturé...  
-Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malefoy, intervint Greyback, mais c'est nous qui avons attrapé Potter, et c'est nous qui allons réclamer l'or...  
-L'or! S'esclaffa Bellatrix qui s'efforçait toujours de libérer son poignet, sa main libre tâtonnant dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Prends donc ton or, immonde charognard, qu'ai-je à faire d'un peu d'or? Je ne cherche que l'honneur de sa... de...

Elle cessa de se débattre, son regard sombre fixé sur quelque chose. Ravi de la voir capituler, mon père lui lâcha la main et remonta brutalement sa propre manche...  
-Arrête! Hurla Bellatrix. N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant!

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire? Mon père se figea, l'index suspendu au-dessus de sa propre Marque.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Dit-elle.  
-Une épée, grogna un Rafleur que Harry ne pouvait voir.  
-Donnez la moi!  
-C'est pas à vous, m'dame, c'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.

Une détonation retentit, accompagnée d'un éclair de lumière rouge. Je compris vite que le Rafleur venait d'être stupéfixé. Quel idiot! On ne provoquait pas ma tante sans en subir les conséquences. Ses camarades poussèrent un rugissement de fureur. Scabior tira sa baguette.

-A quoi vous jouez ma petite dame?  
-Stupéfix! Hurla t-elle. Stupéfix!

Ils n'étaient pas de taille à lui résister, même à quatre contre une. Je la connaissais, elle était une redoutable adversaire. Les Rafleurs étaient tombés, tous sauf Greyback, forcé à se mettre à genoux, les bras tendus. Je vis Bellatrix s'avancer d'un pas menaçant sur le loup garou. Le visage cireux, elle tenait fermement dans sa main l'épée.

-Où as-tu pris cette épée? Murmura t-elle à Greyback en lui arrachant sa baguette sans qu'il puisse opposer de résistance.  
-Comment osez-vous? Gronda t-il, sa bouche restant la seule partie de son corps encore mobile.

Dans sa position, il était obligé de lever les yeux vers elle. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues.

-Relâchez moi ma petite dame!  
-Où as tu trouvé cette épée? Répéta t-elle en la brandissant sous son nez. Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts.  
-Elle était dans leur tente, répliqua Greyback de sa voix râpeuse. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher!

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette, et le loup garou se releva d'un bond mais il semblait trop méfiant pour s'approcher d'elle. Il alla se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, ses ongles crasseux et recourbés s'enfonçant dans le dossier.

-Drago, fiche moi cette vermine dehors, lança Bellatrix en indiquant les compagnons inconscients de Greyback. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achevez, laisse-les moi dans le jardin.  
-Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce..., protesta ma mère, furieuse.

Elle voulait toujours prendre ma défense, je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant. Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit.

-Tais-toi! S'écria t-elle. La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy! Nous avons un problème très sérieux!

Haletant légèrement, elle resta debout à contempler l'épée, examinant sa poignée. Puis elle se tourna vers les prisonniers silencieux.

-Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal, marmonna t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasser lui même... Mais s'il découvre... Il faut... Il faut que je sache...

Elle regarda à nouveau ma mère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est ce que signifiait cette épée?

-Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir!  
-Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordres à donner dans ma...  
-Faites ce que je vous dis! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons! Hurla Bellatrix.

Elle était effrayant, encore plus que d'habitude. Un mince jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et brûla le tapis en y laissant un trou. Elle ne se gênait vraiment pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça chez elle. Ma mère hésita un instant, puis s'adressa au loup garou:

-Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback.  
-Attends, coupa sèchement Bellatrix. Tous sauf... sauf la Sang de Bourbe.

Greyback émit un grognement de plaisir.

-Non! S'écria Weasley. Prenez moi à sa place, gardez moi si vous voulez!

Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage. Le coup résonna dans la pièce. Il voulait se sacrifier pour Granger, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle était loin d'être tendre. Qui sait ce qu'elle allait faire subir à Granger?

-Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après, dit-elle. Sur ma liste, les traîtres à leur sang viennent juste après les Sangs de Bourbe. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback, et enferme-les bien, mais ne leur fais rien d'autre... pas encore.

Elle jeta sa baguette à Greyback et sortit de sous sa robe un petit poignard d'argent. Elle détacha Granger des autres prisonniers puis la tira par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce pendant que Greyback obligeait les autres à franchir d'un pas traînant une deuxième porte qui ouvrait sur un couloir obscur. Sa baguette tendue devant lui projetait une force invisible et irrésistible.

-Tu crois qu'elle me laissera un morceau de la fille quand elle en aura fini avec elle? Susurra Greyback. J'en mangerais bien une ou deux bouchées, pas toi, le rouquin?

Je vis Weasley trembler. Ils furent poussés dans l'escalier raide et étroit dans lequel je m'y aventurais le moins possible. Attachés comme ils étaient, ils pouvaient tomber à tous moments et se rompre le cou.  
Quand ils disparurent de ma vue, je reportais mon attention sur Granger. Bellatrix n'allait pas être douce avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui préparait. J'entendis Weasley hurler. Quel idiot! S'il croyait que ça allait faire quelque chose.  
Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Je n'étais pas assez courageux mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne devais pas être lâche. Je l'avais déjà été avec Dumbledore, je ne devais pas faillir à nouveau. Je devais être fort! Je me devais d'obéir. Je devais faire honneur à mon sang!

* * *

Voilà! Merci d'avoir lus. Et je remercie déjà N'étoile pour sa review!^^


	26. Chapter 26

_Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de publier cette fic. En effet, publier dans le vide ne m'intéresse pas. Certes, on écrit pour soi même mais sans aucun retour, je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt sachant que j'ai déjà fini cette fic et que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de publier pour rien puisque je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de lecteurs._

_Merci tout de même aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews et qui ont suivis ma fic!  
_


End file.
